Under the Yoshino Tree
by The immortal sage
Summary: "Why me ? " whispered Hinata. "Because you made me feel the warmth of the sun again," replied Sasuke. The unlikely love story of a soft-spoken Hyuga and a troubled Uchiha. (Post-war)
1. When Lavender meets Onyx

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 1**

**When lavender meets Onyx**

If Itachi had not succumbed to illness, would things be different ? If he was here right now, would the warm rays of the sun feel so cold ? Would everything he ate be so tasteless ? Would the days blur into one another, impossible to distinguish one from the rest ? Would he struggle to find a reason to get up from bed every morning ? Those were the questions Sasuke asked himself as he absent mindedly stared into his bowl of rice.

He had been sitting at his two person dinner table for while now. He had barely touched his rice. It tasted too much like nothing for him to enjoy. Maybe he had to approach Sakura about his taste buds. But that was probably a bad idea. Sakura and him were not at a good place right now.

Sasuke took another mouthful of rice. He stood up and deposited the remaining rice back into the small pot he had cooked it in. He had resolved to have a glass of water instead.

Sasuke dragged his feet out of the kitchen. The kitchen was small with nothing but a two man dinner table, two pots, a cup, two plates, one bowl, a skillet, and a set of utensils. It was lonely too, like a haunted house. Just like the rest of his three room cottage. These walls housed the last Uchiha. The last of a cursed clan. If only these walls could talk.

Sasuke bent down to the height of the bathroom sink. He turned the faucet. Blood flowed out of the tap. He clenched his eyes shut. He opened them after a while. Clear water flowed from the tap. He was imagining things again.

He washed his face with one arm and proceeded to brush his teeth. He was heading out. He preferred the seclusion but on some days he felt as if spending one more minute in his lonely home would make him insane. Home. Was that what he called it now ?

He straightened after brushing his teeth and looked into the mirror. A pale face looked back at him. It whispered of diminishing vitality. Long strands of unkempt hair framed the pale face. The eyes that stared at him were more lifeless than a rotting corpse. He observed his cheekbones. They were getting more and more sunken by the day. But it was understandable. That was what happened when you developed a chronic lack of appetite.

He was good to go. He saw no need in taking a full bath even though he had not taken one in three days. Why bother anyway ? It would only add to the futility that now surrounded surrounded his life.

He put on his cloak and strapped on his sandals. He grabbed the book next to his futon, slipped it into his cloak and left the dead cottage. He left the place unlocked. Who would have the courage to break into his home ? His katana was left abandoned in the corner of his bedroom.

The bright star that hung in the sky burned brightly. It was the deepest deep of summer. Sasuke knew the sun was supposed to be hot today but he felt nothing. He knew he was supposed feel the heat but he felt nothing. It was a common thing lately. Everything just felt so cold...so dead.

Sasuke took to the trees. He was a blur in the sky as he sped through the late morning sky. He was heading for the village. He was heading to one of the few the places he went to when the cottage became unbearable. It was a quiet place.

For some strange reason, Naruto never bothered him when he went there. It was as though the idiot knew that he only went there when he was in no mood to be bothered.

He circled the outskirts of Konoha. It was the longest route but he took it because he did not want to go through the village. By using this route, the chances of bumping into people were much slimmer. It was only him and the trees. He liked the quietness. Silence was good. This thought made him wonder why he sometimes felt as if he couldn't breathe because of being alone.

Sasuke arrived at his destination. It was the part of the village that housed the eastern training grounds. He had only seen five people along the way. All of them had been civilians he didn't know.

He arrived at his destination. Training Ground Three. The training ground that they had been allocated as a genin team at a time that felt so long ago. Too long ago. It felt as if it had been a lifetime had passed since then. In a sense it had, after everything that had happened.

Eight months had passed since the ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War. A war that had been the conclusion to a conflict that had started thousands of years ago. Many shinobi had perished in the war. But somehow, like always , life had moved on.

Sasuke gazed at the field. It looked the same as always. It was a bare rectangular piece of land surrounded by bushes and trees.

Being here always took him back to the old days. The days he had spent with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura as a genin team. O his teammates. They were moving forward with their lives while his feet were rooted in place.

Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. He remembered the day Kakashi had said those words to them. He had been drowning in hatred but the sun had been so warm back then.

Everything had been so different back then. Naruto had been so optimistic. Sakura had been nothing but a thorn in his side. He had been so full of hate, so determined, so purposeful, so alive. Sasuke felt a blunt pain in his heart.

His reminiscing came to an abrupt stop when he noticed something foreign. Something that didn't belong here.

It sat by the Yoshino tree on his left- by the grass beneath the shade. Sasuke felt a heart-squeezing anger growing within him. The kind of anger that made it hard to breathe. His hand tightened into a fist. Tension seeped into his neck and back. This was sacred ground. The foreign object had to go. It sought to destroy one of the few things that he had not been irreparably ruined.

Sasuke appeared next to the Yoshino tree. He stood next to the cancer that needed to be removed. The cancer 's wide lavender eyes looked up at him ? Moments passed. Still, the Hyuga did nothing but stare at him in suprise.

The girl sat crossed legged on the grass. Her back was against the tree. She was dressed in lavender coloured pants and a white and lavender light zip-up jacket. Her skin was pale. Too pale. Her indigo coloured hair was a stark contrast to her white skin. A book had fallen from her grasp and was lying on the ground.

The two of them remained like that for a while - neither of them looking away. Sasuke was livid. He was close to growling at her like a savage beast. This girl thought she could just come here and destroy one of the few things that had been preserved from his boyhood. Despite all he had done, could he not be allowed to keep this one thing. Only this untouched piece of his past. Was that too much ask ? Did every good thing he had ever known have to ripped away from him ?

He imagined her soft porcelain flesh being burned away by the eternal flames of Amaterasu. But then Naruto 's face appeared in his mind. Guilt overtook him.

Gradually, his anger melted away like a block of ice on a hot plate. What was he thinking ? It was all futile. They weren't genin anymore. This training ground did not belong to team seven anymore. The old life he often found himself so desperately trying to hold on to in his dreams was over. It was long gone. What was the point of removing a cancer from something that was already dead ? What was the point of trying to preserve something that just wasn't there anymore ? He was chasing the wind.

"Sasuke-san ? " the girl said. She had a mellow voice. It was as soft as cotton and as gentle as the sound of healing rain.

The tension seeped out of his body. His clenched fingers relaxed and his shoulders slumped. He did not acknowledge the girl. He merely planted himself on the opposite end of the foot of the tree.

He would not remove her from the training ground but a childish part of him wanted to show her that this was his territory. He would do as he pleased. He would sit right next to her to show her that he could do anything he wanted here. If it bothered her, she could leave. He took his book out of his cloak and flipped it open.

He had developed a hobby of reading in the last few months. Reality made him feel like shutting his ears, closing his eyes and never opening them. He had found an escape in fiction. The escape was temporary. Extremely short-lived. But it was better than no escape at all. On some days, when the memories were too much to bear, even reading failed to provide a pleasant escape from reality.

"Sasuke-san you look..." said the girl. The look he gave her stopped her from continuing. It was so cold and empty. The girl swallowed nervously.

Sasuke searched her features. She spoke to him as if she knew him. He looked into her lavender eyes and at her long indigo hair. He felt as if he knew the girl from somewhere. He just could not remember where. Maybe he did not know her. Maybe she just reminded him of someone he knew.

"It's been a quite a while Sasuke-san. It's surprising considering how we live in the same village, " the girl whispered.

Sasuke looked away. He fixed his gaze on the book in his hand. So they did know each other. Her words and her tone indicated so.

Hinata stared at Sasuke. The way he looked sent a cold shiver through her. He looked as thin as a stick. There were thick dark bags beneath his eyes and stress lines on his face. His skin was taking on an unhealthy hue. Probably from not eating properly and not spending enough time outdoors. He also looked disheveled and unkempt. What had happened to him ?

It was his eyes though that haunted her the most. Hinata knew she would see those eyes in her nightmares for a long time. They were dead. That was the only way to describe them, dead, lifeless, void of any life. He was a living corpse.

"It has been four months to be exact." Sasuke did not respond.

They sat together like that in silence for a long time. Sasuke was transfixed on the book he was reading. The girl beside him was a living ball of discomfort. He could almost taste the awkwardness she was feeling. He noticed how her eyes kept kept stealing glances at him. She kept glancing at his left. At the place where his left arm was supposed to be. He noticed the tension in her shoulders and her fidgeting.

He nearly rolled his eyes. She could just go if she felt so uncomfortable. He prepared to tell her off. He knew a few sharp words would make her storm off in anger or maybe in tears judging from how soft she seemed. He preferred being alone anyway. She was intruding in his quiet place. Silence was good. Being alone was good.

After preparing the piercing words in his mind, he shifted his eyes and pointed them in her direction. He made sure to give her the most hostile glare he could muster. The girl was staring at the book in her petite hands. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her. The girl flinched when she saw the look he was giving her. Sasuke watched her as she looked back down - trying to avoid his gaze.

Sasuke changed his mind about telling her off. What was the point anyway ? He often asked himself asking that question nowadays.

What was the point ? What was the point of waking up ? What was the point of leaving his cottage ? What was the point in training ? What was the point of being in Konoha ? Once upon a time he had believed that avenging his clan and producing heirs was the purpose of his life. But now the thought of having children scared him. He wiped the glare on his face, cracked his neck and shifted his eyes back to the book in his hands.

Time moved and they continued in the same manner. The girl fidgeting and him ignoring her. He did not know how much time passed. Keep tracking of time was difficult lately.

The girl finally stood up. She dusted off her clothing and then held her book close to her chest. She hovered over him. Sasuke ignored her. He eventually dragged his eyes up to her. She looked away nervously. After a moment, she dragged her eyes back to his own.

"I'm sorry for intruding into your space. I just wanted a quiet place where I could clear my mind and get a change of scenery, " said the girl. Sasuke did not respond. The girl fidgeted.

"Naruto worries about you, " she said.

From what he heard, Sasuke figured that she knew Naruto on a personal level. She knew Naruto well enough to know that he was worried about the way he was living his life. That increased the likelihood of him also knowing her.

"Naruto should worry about himself, " Sasuke spit out. He half-expected the girl to break down in tears because of the venom in his voice.

The girl flashed a smile. The rays of the sun kissed her hair. It radiated in the sunlight. Two birds were singing from the branches of the yoshino tree. The birds took him back home - the home that did not exist anymore. The girl lost in herself in her thoughts . A breeze blew the girl 's indigo hair. It danced in the wind.

"It's not easy to let go of the people we care about Sasuke-san, " the girl whispered.

Her eyes brought a feeling of discomfort in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though those eyes saw everything that he was. It was as though those eyes saw past flesh and bone and peered right into the most hidden corners of his being. He felt naked.

"Sasuke-san should eat more, " said the girl.

The girl turned to leave but then paused. She turned back to him. There seemed to be an internal conflict taking place in her. A crimson blush grew on her cheeks. But very soon, an unmovable resolve appeared in her strange eyes.

"Sasuke-san needs a bath, " the girl said. She spun around and disappeared into the sun.

Sasuke was left dumbfounded. He knew he didn't smell like a field of flowers. He had not bathed in three days after all. He was shocked though that this girl would point it out to him. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan, one of the two most powerful shinobi in the world. A lot of things had been said to him since he had returned to Konoha. But this...

For the first time in a very long time, a miniscule smile appeared on his lips. Sasuke looked back to his book. He shook his head. Of all people, he had never imagined that a shy little Hyuga would tell him that he stinks. For some reason, Sasuke felt as if it would not be as hard to distinguish this day from the rest.


	2. Nowhere to run nowhere to hide

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide**

Everything was pitch black. Sasuke could not see further than his outstretched arm. Even his sharingan had no effect. There was a deep sound resounding in the air. Gong Gong. Gong. Gong. Gong. The sound vibrated in a steady beat.

He looked to his left. The arm he had lost fighting Naruto had grown back. He spun around. There was absolute darkness everywhere. It was an never-ending abyss.

His instincts warned him that the darkness would consume him. They screamed that the darkness would suffocate him. He started fleeing from the abyss with great desperation. It took him a while to realise that his legs were rooted in place. Gong. Gong. Gong. Gong.

The sound suddenly ceased and two figures appeared in the darkness. They had pale skin, dark hair and were holding hands. One of them was a boy of around nine. The other was an infant boy. The sight of their joined hands pained his heart for some reason.

Sasuke stood there frozen watching the two boys for an eternity. He finally realised who they were. It was Itachi and him at a time before life had been such a heart-wrenching lullaby.

He watched as the boys aged at an abnormally fast pace. It was when they had aged by a little more than half a decade that his younger self ripped his hand out of his brother 's grasp. Itachi looked crestfallen.

A group of people appeared in the abyss. His younger self leaped away from Itachi. He realised who the newcomers were. It was the Third Hokage and his advisors. The bastards he hated the most.

The Third Hokage and each of his advisors produced swords. The blades were covered in dry blood. A thick rusted chain wrapped around Itachi 's lower torso - binding his arms. Two chains also shot out of the pitch black floor - binding his feet to the ground.

The Third Hokage and his companions slowly approached Itachi. They stopped when they were an arms-length away from him. The four veterans nodded at each other. He realised what was coming next.

"No ! " Sasuke screamed. But no sound came out of his throat.

The Third Hokage served the first blow. He rammed his sword deeply into Itachi 's side. Itachi screamed. It was a horrible sound. The sound caused Sasuke to tremble. The Third violently ripped his sword from Itachi 's side and a fountain of blood surged foward.

The rest followed with their own blows. It took all of his willpower for him to continue watching what was happening. They pierced Itachi. Then they pierced him again. Then again. And again. And again. Itachi screamed the entire time. His younger self was dying of laughter.

He wanted to intervene but he was frozen in place. Itachi screamed untill his voice became hoarse. He continued screaming untill nothing came out. All that was left was a painful wheeze. He was kneeling in a pool of his own blood. It was a miracle that he had not succumbed to his injuries having lost so much blood. Itachi's head hung limply.

His younger self was rolling on the floor laughing. Itachi 's blood had soaked the Third Hokage and his advisors' arms from their fingers up to their elbows. He was screaming in fury but still no sound came out.

The younger Sasuke slowly stood from the place where he had been rolling around in laughter. A katana appeared in his hand. He moved towards Itachi 's unmoving body, dragging the katana on the pitch black floor.

His mother and father appeared in the abyss. Both their throats were cut open. Red ropes of blood were gushing down their pale necks but they did not seem to notice neither did they show any signs of dying.

His mother was weeping as she watched her sons. His grim-faced father had shut his eyes and was shaking his head in disappointment.

His younger self reached Itachi. Itachi lifted his limp head to look into the young Sasuke 's face from where he was kneeling. Itachi was a artwork of blood and gore. It was a morbid sight. Weaker men would empty their stomachs at the gruesome sight.

"Brother, " Itachi whispered. Itachi 's voice was so full of love. He tried to pull a smile on his face but coughed up blood instead.

"I hate you ! " the younger Sasuke screamed. Itachi smiled sadly.

The young Sasuke drove his katana into Itachi 's heart. Itachi collapsed lifelessly. The final blow had been dealt by his own flesh and blood. His mother 's screams tore through the air. Itachi was dead before he hit the ground.

Sasuke woke up screaming. He frantically looked around. It took him a moment to realise he was in his home. He glanced at his left. There was nothing but a stump.

He deactivated his Sharingan. It had all been a dream. Sasuke rose from his futon. He turned on the light, made his way to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. It was nearly 2:00 AM.

He knew he would not be going back to sleep. He rarely slept after having nightmares. The worst part of it all was that these sort of dreams were a regular occurrence. This one had been particularly horrible. The ones with his brother or his parents in them were always the worst.

He entered his living room. The small room had a couch, a bookshelf and a wooden table that was smothered in dust. There was also a fireplace close to the bookshelf. He retrieved a book from the dusty bookshelf in the corner of the room and threw himself onto the couch. The couch protested. It was getting old because he spent so much time sitting on it.

The book was about a lonely shinobi on a quest to find the one thing that would give his life meaning. The lonely shinobi did not know what he was searching for. He had only been told by an old fortune-teller to head west and that he would find it along the way.

He had bought it at a bookshop at a not-too-busy district in Konoha. He liked the book. Each adventure the man had taught a lesson. The author certainly had an eccentric take on life. The book provided a sweet escape.

In the deepest corner of his heart, he wanted to know what would give meaning to the lonely shinobi 's life. He would never admit it but he hoped the book would answer the question that plagued his mind.

He tried to focus on what he was reading but failed. Flashes of the dream kept appearing in his mind.

The flashes became unbearable. He growled like a lion and violently threw the book he was holding into the wooden wall.

He walked over to where the book had landed. Danzo 's face appeared on the wall. So he punched it. The wood cracked under the impact. The thought of caving in Danzo 's face filled him with euphoria. He punched the wall again. And again. And again. And again. And Again. He punched the wall untill the dull ache of exhaustion settled on his arm. He slid to the cool floor with his naked back against the wall he had been pounding.

He did not resume reading. In the end, he did nothing but stare at the opposite wall and listen to the crickets that chirped loudly in the darkness of the night.

"Hey open up ! Open the damn door or else I'll break it down ! You know I'll do it ! Teme ! "

"Teme ! I know you're in there ! "

Damn. It was too early for this. What did the Dobe want from him now ? Did he not see he that he wanted to be left alone ?

He had fallen asleep on the floor. Sleep had come to him not too long ago - just before the break of dawn. He had sat there for hours with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

He rose from the floor and went to unlock the door. He only locked because of Naruto. Locking was more symbolic than practical. A pitiful lock could not stop Naruto. It only served to inform Naruto when and when not to barge in.

He swung the door open. A blonde young man stood on the other side. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

Naruto was dressed in dark shinobi pants, a white T-shirt that had a bright orange spiral at the torso and an orange knee-length jacket. The jacket was a few shades paler than that of the jump suit Naruto had given up not too long ago. The jacket was sleek and minimalistic. It did not puff out like his old jacket.

His feet were covered in shinobi tactical sandals. His beaten and bruised hitai-ate was wrapped around his sun-kissed forehead. He noticed that Naruto had cut his hair a few inches shorter.

"You cut your hair Dobe ? " said Sasuke.

"It's been two months since I started keeping it this short, " Naruto said in a lower voice. "You haven't noticed this whole time ? "

He frowned. The way Naruto was currently looking at him disgusted him. He loathed that look of concern. That look of pity. He was not some dying dog that needed pity.

"What do you want ? " said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. Is that how you greet your best friend ? " said Naruto.

"Who said we're friends ? " said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke wanted to wipe that smug grin. Naruto was indeed his closest friend. He was his brother in all but blood. He just did not want to admit it to the blonde.

"Let's go spar. I've been itching to give you a good old beating. Plus, I need to blow off some steam. Kiba really pissed me off yesterday, " said Naruto. Naruto was already stretching his arms in preparation.

"Find somebody else to spar with, " said Sasuke.

"Come on Teme, why do you always say that ? Keep this up and you'll become as weak as Kiba, " shouted Naruto.

"I doubt it. Both my arms and legs could be amputated and I'd still be more powerful than dog boy, " said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. It'll just be like the old days. You and me. I know Kakashi can't be there because he's the Hokage and all but maybe we can get Sakura to watch if she's not busy. It'll just be like old times, " Naruto said with a grin.

"Find someone else. I have better things to do, " he said.

He had lost the will to fight. That raging inferno that had always pushed him to fight and to break past his limits was gone. Fighting just seemed so futile lately. So void of meaning and purpose.

"You have better things to do ? You mean isolating yourself ? Reading those books of yours and beating yourself up over things you cannot change ? " said Naruto. The smile was gone.

"When was the last time you actually talked to people ?" said Naruto.

"When was the last time you had fun ? When was the last time you looked forward to something ? You're miserable Sasuke, "

"What do you want from me Dobe ? " growled Sasuke. His Sharingan was burning brightly.

"I want you to start living again. I want the old Sasuke back. Not this pathetic corpse that's standing in front of me," whispered Naruto.

Naruto 's eyes had become glossy. Sasuke shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them a moment later. His features had calmed down and his Sharingan had deactivated.

"That Sasuke is dead, " he said.

Naruto stared at him for the longest time and he stared back at him. Neither of them were backing down. It was blue Vs black. Light Vs darkness. They were Ying and Yang . They had always been Ying and Yang.

"You're wrong. He's not dead. All you have to do is to find him, " Naruto said after a while.

Sasuke watched as Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around. He stood there for a minute deep in thought.

"His still in there ... somewhere," He vanished into thin air.

The Sasuke Naruto wanted was dead and was never coming back. Naruto could take his opinion and shove it where the sun did not shine. Naruto had seemed defeated this time around - more so than he had ever been in quite a while. Maybe this time he would finally leave him alone. His pestering was an unrelenting pain in the ass. He did not need saving. He did not need anyone.

* * *

The wind blasted his hair away as he sped through the trees. He was suffering from a headache caused by his poor sleeping habits. His tired eyes begged for rest.

He was on his way to Training Ground Three. He needed to get out of his cottage again. He felt as if the walls were whispering about him again.

Training Ground Three was the only place he had thought of. He had no else to go. No real place to be. No-one to see. He had no responsibilities and no duties to fulfill. To most people, he was a wandering cloud - floating and unreachable.

Naruto had encouraged him to re-enlist in the forces but he consistently refused. He was in no mood to run around carrying out missions. There were even less interesting missions nowadays since the five great shinobi villages were trying to make the fragile peace between their villages work. Peace didn't exactly produce many adrenaline pumping missions. It would also be difficult to complete missions since he had lost his will to fight.

He once again found the indigo-haired girl sitting by the old yoshino tree.

How long had it been since the day she had told him to take a bath ? A week ? Three ? He wasn't sure.

The girl had escaped his thoughts. He had completely forgotten her until now.

He appeared next to her and sat on the grass - leaning his back against the foot of the gigantic tree. He noticed how she grew tense from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke-san, " the girl said in greeting. He made a sound in his throat in response.

The sun was hanging high in the air and the birds were singing. They were wrapped around in the warm comforting embrace of mother nature. Sasuke would have called the atmosphere beautiful a few years ago but now... It had become difficult to see the beauty in things or to really give a damn.

He let his mind fly away into the world of fiction. The black printed words on the yellowish brown pages transcended into something greater than mere words. They came to life.

The girl whispered something. Sasuke did not catch her words. He pointed his heavy gaze at her. The girl squirmed under his gaze but held it evenly.

"What ? " he said.

"I said that I never took you as someone who enjoys reading," said the girl. She was pointing at the book in his hand.

Sasuke kept staring at her for a long time. He kept staring until she nervously broke eye-contact. Sasuke decided to humour her. It was not as if he had anything better to do.

"Me neither. But I had to find other forms of entertainment. Torturing puppies and eating babies becomes tedious after a while," he said.

He half expected the girl to take his words literally. He expected her to call him a monster and storm off. She was so naive he could almost smell it.

Not only was she naive but she was also too soft for her own good. She had probably lived a sheltered life all her life. She had probably been handed everything she wanted on a silver platter and had never worked for a single thing in her life.

He knew her type. She was the type of person that knew nothing about the hardships of life. The type that knew nothing about loss, nothing about pain, nothing about feeling like the greatest failure since the dawn of mankind. She knew nothing about wishing you were never born.

He was surprised that she was a kunoichi. She had not said so but signs were all over the place.

"I'm glad," said the girl.

"We would have ended up running out of babies at some point."

So she was capable of understanding sarcasm. Atleast she wasn't both pathetically soft and dimwitted.

"You should give human flesh a try. It's unlike anything you've ever tasted, " he said.

"I prefer sweet things, " she whispered.

"I've also heard that human flesh apparently leaves a horrible aftertaste."

"That's why they invented mouthwash, " he replied. He did not notice the way she smiled. He had shifted his attention back to his book.

Time passed once more as they sat side-by-side in silence - the Hyuga fidgeting and the Uchiha not even paying attention.

Sasuke 's mind drifted from what he was reading. Images of his mother, with her throat slashed and bloody flashed in his mind. He remembered the way she had wept in the dream. He recalled the undescribable devastation on her face.

What would say if she could see him right now ? Would she even recognise him as her son ? Would she still love him despite who he had become ?

The quiet atmosphere of the chirping birds and the sound of the girl flipping the pages of her book was destroyed by Itachi 's bloodcurdling scream. Itachi's screams continued for an eternity. He tightened his grip on the book he was holding. He clenched his eyes desperately - afraid that he would see Itachi 's face. Afraid that he would see the love in his eyes. Afraid of seeing the betrayal on his face.

There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide from the demons that plagued him. They followed him wherever he went.

It was the smell of grass and the hardness of the tree against his back that reminded him that he was not in a nightmare but sitting underneath the shade of an ancient tree at Training Ground Three. It had not been real. Itachi's screams were a figment of his imagination.

He opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the girl 's eyes on him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed the way she was looking at him and something snapped inside him. The fragile dam wall that held back his anger gave way. A boiling inferno of anger ignited in his core and threatened to burn him alive.

His felt the tension in his jaw as he gave the girl a look that was spitting venom. He realised that his Sharingan had activated.

"What the hell are you looking at you damn Hyuga ? " Sasuke growled.

He dared her to say something. He wished she would say something. Just so he could have an excuse to hurt her. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted her to feel the pain that this life had inflicted on him. He wanted her to know the pain he had inflicted on himself.

He realised the nonsensical nature of his thoughts. What would transfering his pain onto her accomplish ? Would it bring back Itachi ? Would it bring back his clan ? Would it stop the nightmares ? Would it turn back the hands of time ?

His anger vanished as he realised the futility of it all. A cold numbness replaced the volatile anger. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the tree. The girl went back to her book. She did not comment on what had happened.

He felt a twinge of a feeling he was well familiar with lately - guilt. He did not know why he felt guilty. He did not know this girl. He did not owe anything to her. But still, as tiny as it was, the guilt was there.

Had it been a few years ago Sasuke would have never imagined apologising to anyone for anything. He would have never thought of seeking for forgiveness. But forgiveness was the only thing he wanted these days. The only thing.

"About what just happened..." He would have continued with his apology but he found it difficult to do so. The girl look at him curiously.

"I don't understand what Sasuke-san is talking about," said the girl.

The girl 's tone was full of confusion but he knew that she knew what he was talking about. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to pretend that the incident had never happened.

Maybe this girl was not as naive as she seemed. She knew that some things were better not spoken about atleast. If she kept this up maybe she would become one of the few people he could tolerate.

"I have to go. Goodbye Sasuke-san, " the girl said as she stood up.

"Sasuke-san ?" she said.

What was it now ? Did she want to tell him to take a bath again ?

" I showered this morning," he said.

The girl failed to comprehend what he was saying. She stood there for a long moment with a questioning look in her wide lavender eyes with her book held close to her chest.

A spark of realisation ignited in her eyes. A deep crimson blush appeared on her porcelain features. She tightened her grip on the book.

"No Sasuke-san. I didn't... I wanted to say... I meant that...You see..." said the girl.

He observed her with a raised eyebrow as she stumbled on her words. She took a deep breath. Then another. Finally, she pulled a smile on her face.

"Have a nice day Sasuke-san, " the girl whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Please leave a comment no matter how small. I thrive on your input.

The story will be told from both Hinata and Sasuke 's perspectives in case you're wondering.

Take Care.

{ The Immortal Sage }


	3. The forgotten princess

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 3**

**The forgotten princess**

Br**r**rrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrr, went the alarm clock. Hinata drowsily felt around for the alarm clock on her bedside table. She found the offensive gadget and silenced it. She kept her eyes closed for a while before opening them. The smell of steamed rice reached her nose.

Her vision was blurry and the air made her eyes itch. She rubbed them. Her vision focused as she stared at the light grey roof of her room. She felt tempted to go back to sleep but she had a morning shift. She slowly started drifting off.

The smell of burning food stopped from completely falling asleep. She threw away the bedcovers and rose from the bed. She leaned against the bed to maintain her balance as she was attacked by a wave of dizziness from rising so abruptly after having lied down the entire coolness of the floor stung her feet.

Her lengthy lavender hair was tied into a bun. She was dressed in yellow sleeping shorts with Pandas printed on them and an oversized boyish t-shirt.

She hurriedly slipped her feet into her dust pink furry slippers. Ino had bought them for her last month. She dragged herself out of her bedroom.

"Hold still Mirai ! " Kurenai shouted from the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Mirai started crying. Her shrill voice tore through the air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for shouting. Mommy is sorry baby. Mommy is such a terrible terrible person, " said Kurenai. Mirai only started screaming even louder.

Hinata made her way past the lounge and into the kitchen. She loved this kitchen. It was spacious but not too large like the one at the Hyuga manor. It was also cozy and did not have an overly elaborate design. It was just humble and pleasing to the eye.

Counters with dark grey countertops lined the walls of the kitchen. Cream marble tiles covered the floor. Multiple appliances sat on the the dark grey marble countertops. It felt more like home than the kitchen at the Hyuga manor had ever felt.

The stockpot on the stove was breathing out the aromatic scent of rice. The burning fish on the other hand did not smell half as appetising.

She coughed as she rushed to the grill plate. She turned off the plate and removed the fish from the grill. The bottom sides of the grilled salmon fillets had turned black.

"Hinata ! The fish is burning ! " Kurenai shouted from the bathroom.

"I'm on it, " Hinata responded.

"Thanks ! " said Kurenai.

"No Mirai. Don't put that in your mouth, " Hinata heard Kurenai say.

Kurenai came into the kitchen minutes later with a toddler in her arms. The baby girl kept pulling her mother 's ebony hair in fascination.

The baby girl 's attention was caught by the sound of Hinata pulling open the drawer. The baby started giggling and excitedly fidgeting in its mother 's arms. The baby extended its arms in Hinata 's direction and started making sounds in an attempt to draw her attention. The baby became all the more excited when Hinata looked in her direction.

She walked to Kurenai and took the baby from her mother's arms. The baby smiled brightly when she was in her arms. Hinata smiled in return.

"Hey Mirai-chan. Did you sleep well ? " said Hinata. Mirai giggled loudly.

"It sometimes seems as if she like you more than she likes me, " said Kurenai.

"Well I'm the one gave birth to you so you ought to love me more. Pushing you out was sure as hell not easy, " muttered Kurenai. She poked the charred fish in the skillet and sighed.

"Let's eat, " said Kurenai. She set the plates on the round dinner table and started dishing.

"Did you sleep alright ? " said Kurenai.

"I slept great, " she lied. She was not proud of lying to the person who was practically her mother but it was simpler this way.

"Kurenai-sensei. What did it feel like giving birth to Mirai ?" Hinata said as she played with the toddler. She noticed how Kurenai froze at the question.

"Whose baby are you planning on having ? " said Kurenai.

"Which smooth-talking young man has you thinking about having a baby ? "

She felt heat rush to her face. Kurenai had taken it the wrong way. That was not the reason why she had asked that question. There was no young man that made her want to...

"I was just wondering, " she said.

That was the truth. The question had just appeared in her mind and she had blurted it out. It was one of those things you found yourself thinking about without knowing the reason why.

"I hope so. Men are trouble Hinata. They just string you along and promise you the world then they take what they want and leave you broken, " said Kurenai.

She felt extremely awkward at the moment. If she had been having this conversation with someone else she would not feel as uncomfortable. But this was Kurenai. Despite her age, she was practically her mother.

Who would feel comfortable discussing the opposite sex with their mothers ?

"Of course some men are different. Asuma definitely was. He promised me the world and actually wanted to give it to me, " Kurenai said with a tiny smile. Her red eyes had become wet.

Mirai started being fussy. She probably felt neglected. Hinata started playing with her again. The toddler started giggling in glee. She wrapped her fingers around Hinata 's pinky. She melted and felt a warm sensation spreading in her chest.

Hinata walked around the table and put Mirai in her high chair. The dark haired toddler stretched out her plump arms and started moaning in protest. Hinata passed Mirai a carrot slice just as tears started appearing in her eyes. The baby focused on the colourful vegetable and forgot about her.

"I hope you find a man like your father when you grown up. Not some egotistical jerk with commitment issues, " Kurenai said to Mirai as she sat down.

Hinata washed her hands and joined them on the table.

"Anything interesting happen at the maternity ward yesterday ? " said Kurenai.

"Not really, " she replied.

"It's just that Mito-san keeps being difficult. I did a tiny mistake yesterday and she became extremely upset and told me that the hospital is not the Hyuga manor and that I cannot do whatever I want. "

"Don't let her get to you. Whatever she hates you for is not your problem, " said Kurenai.

Mito was a middle aged woman who worked at the hospital. She also happened to the be the head medic of the maternity ward. She made her job hell.

Mito would not deter her from doing her job. She would not give up just because her superior was being unreasonable towards her. Her job was not glamorous but no one knew how important it was to her. It made her feel as if...

"I saw the Uchiha the other day, " Kurenai said. She was feeding Mirai.

"Sasuke ? " she replied.

"He looks so thin and so... he seems to be going through a rough time, " said Kurenai.

She knew better the severeness of Sasuke 's state better than most. She still recalled how he had stubbornly refused to leave her thoughts for days.

"It's sad, " she replied.

"Maybe he just needs to stop isolating himself in the forest, " said Kurenai.

She finished eating, put the dishes in the sink and waited for Kurenai to finish eating before washing them.

She washed the dishes and cleaned the house whenever she could and also looked after Mirai if the situation demanded it.

It was the reason why she had moved in with Kurenai after leaving the Hyuga manor. Being a single mother was no easy feat. She would do anything help lighten the heavy load of being a single mother. It was the least she could do to show gratitude for everything Kurenai had done for her.

In the secret confines of her heart she knew that she did not do this solely because of the gratitude she had for Kurenai. But she would not dare say it out loud. Never.

* * *

Life had moved on after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Life had regained a semblance of normalcy after the greatest conflict in shinobi history had shook the world.

She was under no Illusions though. She knew that some things would never return to the way they were before. The war had not been without casualties. Many men and women had lost their lives fighting to preserve all they held dear.

Everything would go back to the way it was before, some villagers would say to one another. But in their hearts they knew how much of a lie that was.

Thewar had left children orphaned. The war had left men of great stature and pride crippled and without pride. The war had destroyed and ruined lives. Just like it had done throughout history.

Many had perished - leaving behind their comrades and their loved ones to pick up the pieces.

She often wonder if they could really pick up the pieces of their lives or if the pieces had been stolen by the wind and were unrecoverable.

"Hinata ! " a voice shouted.

"Wait up ! "

She looked behind her. A young woman was rushing to her. The woman was dressed in a body hugging purple outfit. Her golden hair radiated underneath the rays of the sun. Her blue eyes were brimming with confidence and compassion. She was a head-turner - especially among men.

The crazed buzz of the early morning filled the entire street. Shinobi and civilians alike were rushing up and down. The young woman caught up to Hinata. She fell into step with her.

" Hi Hinata, " said the blonde.

" Hi Ino, " she replied. They continued down the street.

Hinata did not know how and neither was she sure when it had happened but Ino had become one of her closet female comrade. No. The word comrade was no longer suitable to describe Ino. Ino had become her closet female friend.

Honestly, Ino was now more of her sister than Hanabi had ever been. She had grown so close to her that she was now comfortable with almost tell her anything. Almost anything.

Ino's mother knew her well now. She would go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and help out when she was not too busy. They would do nothing but talk. Ino was an entertaining person to talk to. She was aware of nearly everything that happened within the walls of Konoha.

"Another day of having the old hag bark at you. Why can't she be nice to you for once ? She's so primitive, " said Ino. She kept quiet. She did not know why Mito-san was so obnoxious.

"The only thing that's more primitive than her behaviour is that hairstyle of hers, " mumbled Ino.

"Ino ! That's not nice, " Hinata reprimanded. But she failed to stop the smile that spread on her face. Ino was a breath of fresh air.

"Maybe the hag doesn't like you because you're such a hard worker. Girl you work ten times as anyone else in the maternity ward, " said Ino.

A shinobi who was vaguely familiar to her passed them. He waved his hand in greeting. They smiled at him in response.

"Ooh that guy is so gorgeous, " Ino said dreamily. Hinata shook her head. Ino and the opposite sex.

"Why do you keep up with it Hina ? Why do you keep on working so hard despite miss primitive being such a bitch to you ?" said Ino.

Why did she work much harder than every other medic in that ward despite Mito 's ill treatment ? What stopped her from becoming demotivated ?

She was painfully aware of the reason why but she could not tell Ino.

It was one of the few things she could never tell Ino. So she lied.

"I don't know. It's just the way I am I guess, " she responded.

They bumped into one or two familiar faces along the way but most of the people they encountered were strangers. This was normal though. It would be close to impossible know everyone in a village that had thousands of residents.

An aloof black haired boy standing at the edge of the street caught their eye. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was leaning against a building and blinking his eyes slowly.

"Hey doesn't that kid remind you of Sasuke ? " said Ino. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what Sasuke is up to nowadays ? I hardly ever see the guy."

Hinata 's thoughts drifted to the lonesome Uchiha. They had crossed paths twice at the training grounds in the past month.

It had all started when she had decided to find a serene place to relax. She loved Kurenai and Mirai immensely but she just needed to be alone sometimes.

She had been attracted to the yoshino tree by the training fields in her persuit to find a serene place where she could read the book she was currently reading.

She had been engrossed in her novel when the lonesome Uchiha had abruptly appeared.

The only way she could describe him when she had seen him would be dead. He was nothing but a walking corpse.

She had been traumatised by seeing what he had become. He had refused to escape her thoughts for two whole days.

She did not know exactly what he was going through but she knew that he was going through immense inner turmoil.

The second time had been in the afternoon after a morning shift.

Ino posed a good question. What was Sasuke up to nowadays ?

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the roof with her legs dangling off the ledge. She had climbed out of the window of her bedroom to gaze upon the stars.

She could faintly hear Mirai 's laughter in the background and the quiet murmur of the TV.

The stars beamed brightly in the night sky. It was a truly beautiful sight. She smiled. She did not have to fake it this time.

She loved gazing upon the night sky. The act reminded her of her mother. She had vague memories of watching the stars with her mother in the gardens of the Hyuga manor.

The memories were there. They were very vague because her mother died a long time ago but they were there.

One memory stood out in particular. A memory of her mother telling her that she could touch the sky as long as she believed in herself. She reminded her how her mother had said that often. She did not remember many things that her mother had said to her but she remembered that.

As she had grown older she had realised that sometimes believing in yourself was not enough. Believing in yourself did not give you the power to touch the sky.

She had wanted to touch the stars all her life but her feet were rooted to the ground. It was as if the world refused to let her soar to great heights. Hanabi had touched the sky. She soared high like fireworks - her namesake. Their mother had named her well.

She had failed in life. She had failed to be the heiress her clan needed. She had failed to be the lover Naruto needed. she knew that it was not her fault that Naruto did not reciprocate her feelings but it still felt like failure nonetheless.

It pained her immensely when she thought of what Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and many of her peers had accomplished. Shikamaru was one of the Hokage 's most influential advisors. Sakura was on her way to becoming the most renowned medic in the world. Naruto and Sasuke had saved the entire world. It made her realise how little she had accomplished.

What had she accomplished anyway ? Being a teammate to Kiba and Shino ? Being a lowly medic at the hospital ?

Her peers had accomplished breathtaking things. And what had she accomplished ?

This realisation kept her constantly drowning in guilt.

Why was she the one that had survived while Neji had died ? So that she could continue this cycle of futility ?

Neji had been so talented. So determined. He had been destined for greatness and yet he had died too young. And for what ? A failure like her. The guilt she had over his death gave her many sleepless nights.

Thinking about him was a stab to the heart. Months had passed since his death - nearly a year in fact - but the pain was still as sharp as ever. She forced herself not to think of him. Not today. She could not handle it today.

She felt tears running down her face

It was funny how she had been a failure for so long but and how the thought of being one still brought her to tears. To think that nearly eighteen years of being a failure was not enough to make her accustomed to it.

She often wondered if anyone else in this world felt how she felt. Was there anyone in this world who felt as if being born had been a mistake ?

The thought of being a failure stubbornly refused to leave her. It was often deafened by the busyness of day to day life but it never disappeared.

This horrible feeling of failure and emptiness was the reason she did everything she did. It was the reason why she worked so hard at the hospital. It was a huge part of the reason why she had moved in with Kurenai instead of living on her own.

It was all a desperate attempt. A desperate attempt to feel as if she had some sort of impact in the world. A desperate attempt to feel as if her existence was not meaningless.

She was just trying to make her life to mean something .

It was the reason she worked so hard at the maternity ward. It was the reason why she put up with Mito. It was about increasing the impact she had. It was not about helping others. Not about compassion. Well, it partly was but it was mostly about her.

It had always been about her. Being strong had never been about her clan. Being strong had never been a about protecting others. It was about validating her existence. It was about proving to herself that her life was not pointless. It was about proving to herself that being born had not been a mistake.

It was selfish. She knew it was selfish to put herself first before everything and everyone else. It was self-centred too. She was well aware of that fact. But she would live with it. She had no choice but to live with it.

If only people new how selfish she really was. If only they discovered how self-centred sweet little Hinata really was. Would they look at her the same way ? If she was in their shoes, would she look at herself the same way ?

Everything she did was in efforts of achieving something great once in her life. She wanted to feel as if she was not an absolute failure just once in her life.

She just wanted to feel as if her life was not devoid of purpose or meaning just once.

Living like this was torture - waking up every morning and facing the pointlessness of her life. If she did not prove to herself that her life had a point... She was not sure how long she could carry on.

She had not given up - not yet anyway. Naruto 's influence made it difficult to give up. She would fight tooth and nail to soar to great heights.

She was close to the limits of resilience. At some point she would give up if she did not achieve something meaningful. And when she gave up...

She had to touch the sky. She had achieve greatness. If she did that Hinata Hyuga 's life would mean something. She would finally be happy.

Her goal of accomplishing something meaningful was the reason she woke up in the morning. It was the reason she kept pressing on. It was the reason she worked so hard at the maternity ward.

She would prove to herself that her life meant something. She would prove it to everyone.

Her story could not end like this. She could not die as the forgotten princess. The failure who was cast away in favour of her younger sister.

She knew that the cha**nces** of being the heiress of her clan once more were close to nonexistent.

She did not care if they did not take her back but the conclusion of her story could not conclude with that of a forgotten princess.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for your encouraging reviews. You have no idea how excited I get when someone posts a review. Hopefully I'll update much sooner next time.

{ The Immortal Sage }


	4. Remember life ?

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

Chapter 4

Remember life ?

Sasuke struggled to get up from his futon. He had nowhere to be, no-one to see and nothing to do.

What was the point of waking up ? Just so he could indulge in another day of nothingness and futility ?

He wondered what it would be like to go to sleep one day and never wake up. How it would feel if everything just ended - if his pointless life just stopped.

He wondered at times if Oblivion would grant him escape from his bleak reality. Living like this was exhausting. How long could he keep this up ?

He sat up and looked at his hand. It was trembling. Sweat started trickling down his forehead. His thoughts horrified him but enticed him at the same time.

What if the answer to all his suffering was to stop living ?

He was tired of being haunted by his sins. Tired of always thinking about the people he had betrayed and the trail of corpses he had left behind under Orichimaru. He was tired of constantly regretting the choices he had made in life. He was tired of having no purpose anymore. He was tired of missing his clan. He was tired of being alone.

Maybe...maybe this way his suffering would end. Was not that what he wanted ? Escape ? Wasn't that the reason he read so much ? So that he could escape from himself ?

Unlike hiding from himself through literature, death would not be such a fleeting escape. It would be an everlasting escape.

He looked at his katana. It was leaning against the corner of his desolate bedroom. He crawled over to it, unsheathed it and laid it on the floor. He looked at his reflection. He was disgusted by the deterioration he saw.

He pressed his forefinger against the edge of the katana. Droplets of velvet stained the blade.

Just a stab to the heart. Perhaps Two slashes across the wrist. A slash to the jugular. Maybe a stab to the base of the skull or a stab to the lungs. That would be all it took.

Rest was near. Everlasting rest was just inches away. What difference would dying make ? He was nearly dead inside anyway.

He grasped the hilt of the katana with his only hand. It felt worn from overuse.

He placed the cold blade on his neck and closed his eyes. As his eyes were closed he imagined his lifeless corpse lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

The longer he sat there thinking of his death the more he felt sick. It became too much to bear.

He threw away the katana with a scream and sprinted to the bathroom. Leaving the katana impaled into the wooden wall.

He fell to his knees when he reached the toilet and vomited his lunch into the toilet bowl. There wasn't much to vomit. He hardly ate anyway. He pressed his cheek against the cold toilet when he was finished.

When had he started entertaining the idea of taking his own life ? It wa frieghtening but he could not stop. He could not escape this unending pit of darkness even if he wanted to.

He found himself thinking of his teammates. They all had a reason to wake up in the morning. Naruto was spearheading the unification of the shinobi world and was also in the process of being groomed to one day take over as Hokage. Sakura was swiftly climbing up the ranks of Konoha Hospital and was on her way to becoming the most renowned medic in this part of the world. And Kakashi was Hokage.

Jealousy started welling up in his heart. What about him ? He doubted that there was anything in this world that was more purposeless than his current existence.

He forced his mind to think of something to do. Anything.

An idea sparked in his mind. Rice. He could go shopping for rice. He could do that. Yes, there were only a few tablespoons of rice left in the kitchen.

A temporary elation took hold of him. He had a reason to leave this house. He did not trust himself with his life at the moment.

It was at that moment that something shattered within him. He had come to the point where he did not even trust himself with his own life.

Strength flowed into him. He rose from the floor. He had to get ready. He had a mission to fulfill. He had to go shopping for rice.

* * *

Naruto was standing by the ramen section of a grocery shop. The breeze of the air conditioner was caressing his skin.

He loved this particular grocery store. It was one of the few grocery stores that sold his favourite brand of instant ramen. More importantly, he had a soft spot for the grey-haired store owner.

The aging shop owner had allowed him into his store at a time when nearly all the store owners had refused to allow him within an inch of their shops. It was during the point in his life when all but a few had shunned and loathed him because of the demon in his gut. Those had been horrible times.

He was currently debating with himself on what flavour of instant ramen to buy.

He was trying to cut down on ramen. He had decided that he would eat much less ramen this week than usual. He was practicing restraint. He would become Hokage one day and one thing that he lacked was restraint. Limiting his consumption of ramen would surely develop his restraint.

He was nearly shaking with anxiety. This was a crucial decision for him because he could only pick only one packet of instant ramen - only one. This was absolute torture of the worst kind.

He tried to calm his breathing. Everything would be alright, he assured himself. Tomorrow would come and then he could have more ramen.

"Hey it's Naruto," a high voice exclaimed. Naruto did not spare the person any attention. He was too engrossed in this crucial decision.

Sriracha Chicken or Roast Beef ? What flavour to pick ?

He could almost taste the Siracha Chicken. The devine smell of Roast Beef ramen also appeared in his mind. Then came the memory of Miso ramen.

No. He had to focus. It could only be Siracha Chicken or Roast Beef . He took another deep breath.

Naruto was so focused on deciding on what flavour to choose that he ignored the presence beside him. He felt his pant leg being pulled. He ignored it. His pant leg was pulled again. And again. And again.

"What ? " he shouted with his hands in the air.

He looked down. It was a child. A very young boy. Maybe three or four years old.

"Hey kid. What's up ? " said Naruto.

He made an effort to soften his voice and pull his lips into a smile. He failed to stop his mind from returning to his dilemma though. Sriracha Chicken or Roast Beef ?

"You're Naruto, " said the kid.

The kid was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. It took him a moment for him to realise that an image of his face was printed on the kid 's shirt.

"I guess I am, " he replied. His smile growing even broader after noticing that the kid was wearing a t-shirt with his face on it.

"Hey Hayato leave Naruto-san alone. He's very busy, " berated a beautiful brown haired woman.

She was standing behind the boy. He assumed that she was the boy 's mother.

"Can you fly ? " said the kid.

"I can make clones of myself, " said Naruto. Three shadow clones appeared next to him.

"So you can't fly ? " the kid said nonchalantly.

"Nope, " he replied.

"Awww that's so lame. You're supposed to be the most powerful shinobi but you can't fly ? " said the kid. Naruto felt a pang of annoyance strike within him.

"That's enough Hayato, " said the kid's mother. She pulled the kid in the opposite direction with an apologetic smile.

"Making a thousand clones of yourself is way cooler than flying," Naruto mumbled to himself.

He grabbed both the Sriracha Chicken and Roast Beef ramen. Screw practicing restraint.

He proceeded to the till. He greeted the blushing cashier with a wink, paid for the ramen and left the shop.

As he was turning he noticed a shock of raven hair in the distance behind him. He had to squint his eyes to get a better look.

Although he could not see the person 's face properly he could recognise that walk anywhere. It was Sasuke.

He had resolved to give Sasuke space - space to resolve his issues. Maybe being given some space was all he needed. Maybe that was all he needed to conquer his inner demons and become whole again.

He thought about him often - worried about him often. Sasuke was in a terrible place right now. A very dark place.

He did not blame Sasuke for his current state though. He could not fault him for not being able to cope with the tragedy and guilt in his life. He did not blame him for not being able to suppress the darkness within him and remain in the sunshine. He was not Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto dashed towards Sasuke with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hey Sasuke ! Wait up ! " he shouted.

Screw giving Sasuke his space. Screw distancing himself from Sasuke. He give him his space tomorrow. Not today.

Something compelled him to reach out to Sasuke. Sasuke needed him right now. His brother needed him.

"Wait up ! I know you can hear me. Don't ignore me Teme ! " Naruto shouted.

"Stop being such a jerk Teme ! "

* * *

Sasuke stirred at his ramen with disinterest. The bowl of ramen did not appeal to his appetite. He knew it would be tasteless anyway. Just like everything else he ate.

Naruto was running his mouth from the stool besides him. Naruto did not seem deterred by the fact that the conversation was very one-sided. He just kept running his mouth in between shoving food into his mouth. It was a morbid sight. It destroyed what little appetite he had.

This particular street was a very busy one. Many restaurants were located in this area. The streets were buzzing with people rushing to their next meal or returning from one.

A random villager would call out Naruto every so often. Naruto was two autographs shy of being the largest celebrity in Konoha. Naruto had played a crucial role in saving the world after all. So had he. But the villagers were still uneasy around him because of his past. That was probably the reason why they did not treat him like they treated Naruto.

He rarely agreed to eat out with Naruto these days. He preferred being alone in his cottage or being at the training grounds but today was an exception. The incident that had happened in the morning made it a special case.

"You know what ? " started Teuchi.

"You kids aren't getting any younger. You should start being serious about finding someone to spend the rest of your lives. "

The ramen chef was looming over the wooden counter with a persuasive smile on his face. His thick arms were crossed against his chest.

"If you don't settle down you might end up being the last Uchiha, " Teuchi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke 's chopsticks snapped in his hand. Naruto froze and looked at Teuchi with wide eyes. Sasuke lifted his gaze from the ramen bowl and pointed it to the ramen chef. The ramen chef shifted nervously under his gaze. He looked like he regretted what he had said.

"I don't remember asking for your damn opinion. Let me worry about reviving my clan, " said Sasuke.

The ramen chef gulped nervously.

This pathetic old man had no right to speak of his clan. Naruto was still frozen with his bowl in his hands and chopsticks in his mouth. It had become as quiet as a cemetery.

"Watch your mouth or I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair," said Sasuke.

The old man 's eyes widened. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth as if he was about to say something but nothing came out.

The old man 's daughter peeked her head from the kitchen surprised by the silence.

The old man was struggling to maintain eye contact with him. Naruto 's eyes wandered to the street.

"Hey Kiba ! What are you guys doing here ? " Naruto shouted with exaggerated joy.

Naruto looked away from the street, nervously glanced at him and then at Teuchi and looked back to the street.

Sasuke saw the group approaching the ramen bar out of the corner of his eye. The group stopped by the entrance.

It was Kiba and a guy who was wearing a high-necked jacket with dark round glasses on his face. They were with the girl he had bumped into by the training grounds.

"What are you guys doing here ? " repeated Naruto.

"I don't know ? Probably because we live in Konoha, " Kiba shot back.

"Hey Hinata-chan, " Naruto said with a wide grin.

He watched the girl wave at Naruto with a small smile on her face. The overgrown white-furred mutt beside her was wagging its tail and staring at him.

A cocky mutt-lover, a silent sunglass-wearing guy and a pale-eyed girl. What a strange combination.

A thunderbolt of realisation struck him. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. He looked down to the bowl of ramen in front him. The unrelenting itch at the back of his mind had been scratched.

The mystery of the girl 's identity had been solved.

She was Hyuga Hinata. The girl that had been teammates with a mutt-lover and a sunglass-wearing boy.

She was the girl that always used to wear heavy jackets even in the unbearable heat of summer. She was the girl that had always hid behind her teammates. She was that girl that had been terrible at holding conversations with people. She was the girl that rarely used to look people in the eye.

He found it extremely hard to process the fact that the person standing a short distance away was the cripplingly shy girl he had gone to the academy with.

He felt compelled to take another look at her. Their eyes connected. She smiled at him. He stared at her nonchalantly.

An image flashed in his mind. An image of a girl with boyishly short indigo hair and large lavender eyes.

She was older and had longer hair but she was definitely the awkward girl he had gone to the academy with. She was the girl with the terrible stutter.

Sasuke came back to reality. The sunglass-wearing guy whose name he struggled to remember was speaking.

"We have to go," boomed the sunglass-wearing guy.

"Lighten up Shino, " replied Kiba. The mutt barked as if in agreement with its annoying master.

Ah, Shino. He remembered now. The name of the strange kid who used to have an obsession with insects was Shino.

"We're not in a hurry right Hinata ? " said Kiba.

"Shino is right Kiba. They are waiting for us, " whispered Hinata.

She spoke softly just like he remembered from his childhood. But it was not the same though. Beneath that mellow voice was a confidence that had not been there before.

"Oh well, " Kiba said as he started walking away. Shino immediately followed.

"Have a nice day Naruto-kun, " Hinata said with a slight bow.

He nearly rolled his eyes. How prim and proper. But what did he expect from her ? She was the Hyuga heiress after all.

"Goodbye Sasuke-san, " she said to him.

Their eyes connected once more. They stared at each other for a long time. Hinata was looking at him but did not seem like she was really present. She looked away embarrassedly when she realised that she had been staring at him for too long. She then left in a hurry to catch up with her teammates.

Hinata Hyuga ? Who would have thought ?

He stared at her until she escaped his range of sight. He felt Naruto 's eyes on him.

"What ?" he snapped. A grin appeared on Naruto 's face.

"You know what would be better than a bowl of ramen ? " Naruto sang. He waggled his eyebrows childishly. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm going home Dobe, " said Sasuke.

He stood and grabbed the plastic shopping bag on the counter.

"Hey ! I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say ! " whined Naruto.

The entire sight was unimpressive. How old was the dobe ? Five ?

"I don't care. I'm going home, " he said.

"But you didn't even finish your ramen ! " said Naruto.

"Old man," Sasuke called out to the ramen chef who had gone back to the kitchen.

"Yeah ? " responded the old man. He stuck out his his head from the kitchen. He was avoiding his eyes.

"Charge my meal on Naruto 's tab, " he said.

"Hey !" protested Naruto. He was already helping himself to Sasuke 's barely touched ramen.

"Don't sweat it kid. It's on the house. It's not everyday where both of Konoha 's most famous shinobi eat at my bar. It's amazing publicity, " said Teuchi.

He left the bar with his bag of groceries in his hand.

"Jeez thanks for hanging out with me Naruto ! I'll see you around Naruto ! " said Naruto.

He vanished into the air and appeared outside his cottage in the forest.

He opened the door. There was no one waiting for him on the other side. There was no-one to embrace him. Only silence and stale air embraced him.

* * *

Hinata was still reeling. It had been agonising to see Naruto just like always. Seeing him always reminded her of how he had rejected her.

She had invested so much time into Naruto. She had pinned her hopes and dreams on him. Almost everything she had done had been in an effort to impress him.

She had even sacrificed her life for him fighting Pein. He was the cause of the chain of events that had led to Neji... She forced her wandering thoughts to not drift to Neji.

They had gone on three dates. It had been nice. She had been so happy that Naruto and her were progressing romantically. It had made her forget about Neji 's death a bit.

Then he had told her he felt nothing romantic towards her and that he knew in his heart that he never would even if he tried. She had been devastated.

She had cried herself to sleep and not eaten for two days. She had never known until that point that heartbreak could feel so painful.

After she had fought so hard to build confidence and break away from her her timid habits, after she worked so hard to become stronger, Naruto still did not love her. It had suddenly felt as if all she had worked for in the past few years had been utterly meaningless.

It had not only been the rejection that had made her cry , it had been more than that. It was also the humiliation. Naruto had went on three whole dates with her despite knowing that he would never love her the way she wanted him to. It made her feel as if he had gone out with her out of pity and that had humiliated her immensely.

She had failed to be the heiress her clan needed. She had failed to save Neji and she had failed to make Naruto love her. Could she be any more of a failure ?

She did not resent him. She knew that it was not his fault. She did not expect him to force himself to love her.

The time when she had been rejected was one of the lowest points in her life. There had been no moment in her life when she had felt more worthless. There was no moment in her life when she had been more keenly aware of her inadequacy.

That had been five months ago. She had somehow picked up the pieces of her shattered heart and moved on.

The entire thing had been her fault. Her foolishness was to blame. She had invested too much of her heart in Naruto.

But never again. She had learned her lesson. Next time, she wouldn't give her heart as easily. Heartbreak hurt more than broken bones and she could never deal with the pain again. Somethings were not meant to be given away. Maybe the heart was just one of those things.

She would focus on herself. She had a goal to achieve. She had to touch the sky. Love could wait. She was better off alone.

"Hinata. What's got you so distracted ? " said Kiba.

She looked around. She had lost track of her surroundings. They were outside Yakiniku Q - Asuma 's favourite restaurant.

She saw Ino, Choji and Shikamaru sitting at a booth through the glass wall. Ino and Shikamaru 's shoulders shook up and down as they laughed at something that Choji was saying.

She forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing important, " she said to Kiba as they made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Better days are coming for Sasuke and Hinata. It won't always be like this. They will eventually conquer their demons.

It's been a blast reading all these reviews. Please favourite/follow this book so that it may reach a greater audience. Let's see if we can reach 50 favs.

Please review. Remember the more you review the more I'm motivated to write and the faster I update.

{ The Immortal Sage }


	5. October 6th

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 5 :**

**October 6th**

The bright rays of the sun awakened Sasuke. He blinked away the blurriness of sleep. There was a steady tap that was vibrating in the room. A bird was tapping its beak against the window.

He was in a good mood. Well in as much of a good mood as he could manage lately. He had not had any nightmares or experienced any insomnia throughout the night and that alone warranted his good mood.

The joints of his feet snapped as he rose from his futon. He stretched his numb limbs, dragged himself to the kitchen and drank some water before going out barefooted.

The leaves of the forest shook in the morning breeze. The sun was still warming up. He took a deep breath of fresh air. It filled his lungs with vitality.

A lone bird with snow-white feathers flew over his head. The colour of the bird 's feathers reminded him of Suigetsu. What had become of his squad of misfits ?

He felt like eating today. On rare days like these he would mysteriously wake up with an appetite. He returned inside with the intention of cooking breakfast. He longed for tomatoes.

He entered the kitchen once more. As he was rinsing tomatoes, his eyes wondered to the dust-covered calendar that was perched on the wall above the kitchen sink. His blood ran cold as he realised what day it was. It was the 6th of October.

He returned the tomatoes to the fridge. He had given up on the idea of cooking because he had just lost his appetite.

* * *

Hinata found herself at the training grounds. Their home was being fumigated and so they had to stay away from the area for at least six hours. There was a pest outbreak that was taking place in their area.

Kurenai and Mirai were spending the day with Anko. Her unofficial mother had seen it as an opportunity to catch up with her old friend.

Hinata had gone to the Yamanaka Flower Shop in search of Ino a few hours ago. Mrs Yamanaka had told her that Ino was out of the village on a C-ranked mission. Ino had informed her of this mission but the whole thing had slipped her mind. She had ended up assisting Mrs Yamanaka for a while.

Ino was out of the village. Kiba spent his time with his family on Sundays. Shino had taken a leave of absence and was out on a personal research trip. Shikamaru was scarce and Choji was helping out at his clan 's restaurant today. There was no one she could pay a visit to - no one within her inner circle at least.

She did not work on Sundays but she had entertained the thought of going to assist at work. She had decided against it in the end. She was not in the mood of being bullied by her mean-spirited superior.

She stood up and streched - her back was becoming stiff. She sat down and took a sip from her water bottle and resumed reading.

She was extremely engrossed in the story. Despite that, her attention started waning and she slowly drifted asleep. Mirai had been unwell yesterday and had kept them up until the early hours of the morning.

She was nearly dead-asleep when her senses picked up on an approaching presence. Her eyes snapped open in all alertness. She recognised the approaching figure. It was Sasuke.

She watched him as he drew nearer. It had been three weeks since she had seen him.

She gulped. Sasuke looked like something out of a horror movie. He reminded her of the stereotypical portrayal of the living dead.

She grown familiar with seeing a Sasuke that seemed exhausted by life but she had never seen him like this before. She had never seen him so down. His eyes were hollow and unfocused. He walked as if he was sleeping walking - as if he was not fully aware of his surroundings.

He sat down besides her and tossed a glance at her. She could not resist fidgeting under his gaze.

"What's wrong Sasuke-san ? " she asked. She had to gather all her courage to ask that question.

He did not reply. She had never expected him to reply. She went back to her book. It was impossible to focus on it with Sasuke being so melancholic.

She felt awkward. She felt as if the awkwardness was choking her to death. Perhaps she had to leave. Yes it was better to give Sasuke his space. She closed her book and opened her mouth to say goodbye.

"It's the 6th of October today. My mother's birthday, " said Sasuke.

Hinata closed her mouth. She never would have imagined that Sasuke would tell her what was bothering him. They were not friends - they were little more than strangers.

What made it more unlikely for Sasuke to tell her what was bothering her, more than the fact that they barely knew one another, was that he was Sasuke Uchiha. People like Sasuke did not go around talking about things that weighed on their hearts. People like Sasuke never exposed their vulnerability.

"I'm sorry, " she said. She said it because it was the only thing she could think of saying.

Sasuke did not react to her words. She assumed that he had not heard her.

"Why are you sorry ? You did not even know her, " said Sasuke.

She was sorry because she understood what losing a mother felt like. She was sorry because she knew the pain that it caused.

"I remember when Itachi gave me money to buy her a gift for her birthday. I was a child at the time and I could not resist spending it all on candy, " Sasuke said with a faraway look on his face.

"I told myself I would buy her a gift on her next birthday."

Hinata had a sinking feeling what the conclusion of the story was. That birthday had never come. That realisation brought her close to tears. It was a heartbreaking tale.

Sasuke's words stabbed her right in the most sensitive part of her heart. His words pained her because they were relatable. Her mother's death was a deep scar that she carried with her - one she doubted would ever fade.

As Sasuke sat there and mourned his mother she also mourned her own mother. She was staring at him from the corner of her eye. It was hard to carry on looking at him so she looked away. Unfathomably powerful shinobi such as Sasuke were just not supposed to look they way he looked at the moment.

"She would cook the largest meals on her birthday. I would get home from the academy and she would hug me longer than she did on other days and tell me to take a bath before dinner, " Sasuke said in a lifeless voice.

"After dinner she would tell us how much she loved us and how thankful she was that we were in her life."

She listened on silently. Not daring to say a word in case she said something that would make him retreat into his shell.

The sun was shining brightly and the sweet song of the birds flowed in the air like soft silk. It was a beautiful day. Mother Nature was not sympathetic to Sasuke 's suffering.

"You never know what you have until it's ripped away from you, " said Sasuke.

She painfully dragged her eyes to Sasuke 's own. His dojustu was deactivated and yet his eyes were bloodshot. He tore his eyes away from hers when they made contact.

Sasuke felt foolish. He had blundered. He had told Hinata Hyuga things he had not even told Naruto. He had showed her his most vulnerable side.

Everything within him had protested against telling her what was bothering him. He did not trust her. They were from the same village but he did not trust her. He did not just give his trust to anyone.

But he was human and he was hurting and did not know what to do with the pain. So he had told revealed things to her. Things he would never have told anyone if he was in the right state of mind.

It had been reckless of him to do so. Shinobi had a tendency of using your weaknesses against you. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he was just human. Everyone had their moments of weakness.

He was not proud of his weakness but he would accept it and move on. The damage had already been done and he could never rectify it.

The only way to erase the mistake he had committed. The only way to make it disappear...would be to eliminate Hinata Hyuga. Within a second, he imagined multiple ways in which he could get rid of her. No one would ever find her. But He could not do that. He was tired of fighting, tired of killing and tired of hurting people.

"My mother 's birthday would have been two months ago, " whispered Hinata.

Sasuke turned towards her. He noticed the tears gathering in her large eyes. He noticed how tightly her fingers were wrapped around the book in her lap.

"I wonder if father even remembers her birthday, " she continued. Her voice was trembling.

"I often wonder what it would be like if she was still here. Would everything be so... "

A cold realisation slapped into his face. He would have never guessed at first glance but it was obvious. Hinata understood what he was going through. She knew the pain of losing a mother.

She was as haunted by her mother's death as much as he was. He could hear it in her voice. He could see it in her eyes.

"What happened to her ? " he said. He was looking at her but she was not looking at him.

A few tears finally escaped her eyes and flowed down her porcelain skin. She hurriedly wiped them away.

"She died giving birth to Hanabi," replied Hinata.

"She was not like the others. She did not resent me for being who I am. She loved me just as I was, " whispered Hinata.

"She was everything to me."

It was on that day that he realised that there was far more to Hinata Hyuga than what met the eye. Something compelled him to think that she was not the naive girl he had assumed she was.

He had assumed that she was the type of person that knew nothing about loss and pain. He had been mistaken. From the sound of it, Hinata Hyuga was well acquainted with loss and pain.

"She was so kind and compassionate. She made me believe I could achieve anything I could dream of. "

"Sounds like she was a wonderful person, " said Sasuke. He shocked himself. He was not aware that he was capable of uttering compassionate words.

"She was, " Hinata replied with a tense smile on her face. The smile of a person that was desperately trying not to break down.

They barely knew each other but confiding in each other about their deceased mothers. Strangely, it did not feel wrong. The pain of losing his mother had not faded, not even a little bit, but a strange feeling had taken hold of him.

It was almost as if the new found feeling was countering the pain. The new-found feeling was a balm to an excruciatingly painful wound. The balm did not close the wound. It just soothed it a bit. And that alone had an enormous effect considering the magnitude of the pain the wound brought.

The feeling was brought by the realisation that someone understood his pain. Right here next to him was someone who understood his pain on some level - someone who felt the pain he felt.

He felt the tension in his shoulders easing just a little bit, the crushing weight on his chest lessening and the pain in his heart reducing. He realised that the voices in his head, the ones that haunted him day and night, had softened a little. Was Hinata feeling the same way ?

"What are you reading ? " Sasuke said to the pale skinned girl next him.

"The Samurai and The Blind Servant, " Hinata whispered while holding up the book.

"Romance ? " he replied. She nodded.

He leaned his head against the tree and took a deep breath. He moved his hand across the grass. The sharp blades of grass ran between his fingers.

"Romance ? How nauseating, " he said.

"Love isn't nauseating Sasuke-san, " replied Hinata. Her voice was always just above a whisper.

"But they way it is potrayed definitely is, " Sasuke ridiculed.

He noticed the glimmer of an emotion he could not describe in her eyes. He fully turned his face in Hinata 's direction.

"What ? " said Sasuke.

"It's nothing, " she whispered.

The girl looked at him for a while. She had a mysterious hint of a smile on her face. He scowled in annoyance.

"Spit it out already. "

"You sound as if you're familiar with the genre. Have you explored romance novels before ?" said Hinata. He could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, " he replied. His voice was colder than ice and twice as piercing.

Hinata shifted her gaze to the pair of tiny birds that were watching them from the branch above them. A knowing smile was plastered on her face.

He searched his insides. The temporary relief he had found had not yet faded. The pain of losing his mother still felt less acute.

His gaze rested on Hinata as she stared at the birds. Her eyes had turned glossy. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she did not realise that he was watching her.

Even though he was not proud of exposing himself like this to a girl he barely knew, his regret was greatly reduced by how he was currently feeling.

The mysteriousness of the whole matter baffled him. Somehow sharing his pain with Hinata Hyuga and her sharing her pain with him had caused the pain to subside.

Human nature had to be the most irrational thing in existence.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Life got in the way. Please, please, please review.

I appreciate all the reviews I've received so far. You have no idea how much I value them.

{The Immortal Sage}


	6. A lifeline for the drowning

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

Chapter 6

A lifeline for the drowning

Hinata berated herself for being absentminded. Her absentmindedness had stopped her from escaping while she had the chance.

Lady Mamiko Hyuga inspected her with a grimace on her aged features. If Hinata had been younger, she would have broken eye contact and began nervously playing with her fingers but she was no longer a child. Keep your chin up, Kurenai had often told her. She no longer had to reminded.

She had stopped walking. She had not wanted to stop but she had. The Hyuga clan had not completely lost the hold it had over her even though she had left it.

"Is that you Hinata ? " Lady Mamiko ridiculed in a voice proud and calm.

"Good day Lady Mamiko, " Hinata said with a forced smile.

"What a disgrace you are to the Hyuga name, " Lady Mamiko said with a sneer.

Lady Mamiko slowly dragged her eyes up and down her form. Hinata felt excruciatingly uncomfortable. They way the old Hyuga elder was looking at her made her feel as if she was the lowest trash in Konoha.

The street they were on was located in the quieter parts of Konoha. It was the part of Konoha that was filled with bookstores, stationery shops, art supply stores and the like. She preferred cutting through this part of town when she was not in the mood for the bustle of the busy streets of Konoha.

Lady Mamiko was dressed in a floral silk kimono of high quality make. Her grey hair was tied in a tight bun. The toll of the long years showed on her pale face. Her lavender eyes were cold and full of intelligence. Her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her kimono.

She glanced at Lady Mamiko 's aid. The aid 's eyes warmed up when their eyes met. She was dressed in a modest grey kimono. She knew the aid. She knew most of the branch members.

"The daughter of the clan head distancing herself from the clan and living like a clanless orphan. How shameful, " said Lady Mamiko.

Hinata wanted to walk away. She did not want to stand around for this but her feet refused to move.

"What madness possessed you to distance yourself from such a noble lineage ? " Lady Mamiko said in a biting tone.

Hinata was not surprised by the acidity of Lady Mamiko 's tone. Hinata knew her well. Her tongue was sharper than a sword.

"You have failed both yourself and your clan through your uncouth actions, " said Lady Mamiko. Hinata wished that she would just stop talking and continue on her way.

"But can I really say I'm surprised ? You have always been a horrible failure. Being a failure is the only thing you seem to be good at. "

She felt a head-splitting headache developing. It was as if the verbal blow Lady Mamiko had dealt to her was manifesting into physical pain.

She wanted to disappear. She wished she could just disappear. She wished the earth could just open and swallow her whole just so she could get away from this woman 's words.

She failed to keep looking Lady Mamiko in the eye so she looked at her aid. The young aid was looking at her with pity in her lavender eyes.

"You know I tried. I tried to mould you into a worthy heiress for our noble clan. I tried to mould you into an heiress your mother would have been proud of but I failed. Your uselessness would just not stop interfering, " said Lady Mamiko. Her tone had lost some of its sharpness.

The mention of her mother made her headache even more unbearable. She was waited for Lady Mamiko to make her leave in anticipation.

"Look how beautiful you are. Hyuga blood flows strong within your veins. What a waste," said Lady Mamiko. She slowly shook her head in pity.

Lady Mamiko started walking away. Her aid followed a step behind her. Lady Mamiko walked with all the grace that a Hyuga of her standing could muster.

She was glad that Lady Mamiko was leaving. She could not take anymore. Just as relief wrapped around her like a warm blanket, Lady Mamiko started speaking again as she continued on her way.

"It was a blessing in disguise that your mother passed away as young as she did, " said Lady Mamiko. Hinata 's vision blurred. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"The shame of birthing you would have eventually killed her and that my dear would have been an even greater tragedy."

Hinata stood there motionless for the longest time with a hot burning sensation in her chest. Lady Mamiko 's words kept on repeating in her mind.

* * *

The doorbell of the flowers shop rang as Hinata pushed open the door. She immediately felt as if she was in a calmer state of being when she entered the shop.

The shop was spacious but not too spacious - just big enough. The walls were painted in calm shades of orange and were lined with decorative trinkets and paintings.

There were multiple rows of dark wooden tables below silver buckets with bouquets of numerous kinds of flowers inside them. The punchy hues of the flowers brightened the shop. The air was fresh and carried a sweet natural aroma.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop was beautiful. She never got used to how beautiful and calming it was. It was one of her favorite places in Konoha. This place always managed to elevate her mood a bit.

She passed the multiple rows of flowers. There were numerous customers strolling about and admiring the flowers. Her eyes kept glancing between the ocean of flowers. There was just something about the beauty of a flower that was not found anywhere else in nature.

Most of the few memories she had of her mother were those of when they would visit the gardens together.

She had been obsessed with flowers as a child. Her clan mates had called her unfocused and unintelligent for having a fixation on such insignificant little things. They had often told her that was she was better suited for tending to flowers than being the heiress when she failed to meet their expectations.

"Ah Hinata. So good to you see you, " said a middle-aged woman.

The woman had short pale brown hair, light golden skin and almond coloured eyes. Her physique was elegant but sturdy. She was an attractive woman. It was evident where Ino had gotten her looks from.

Mrs Yamanaka adored her. She could see it in her eyes. Ino had once joked that she had to be careful not to steal her mother away from her since mothers only came in ones.

"Hello Mrs Yamanaka, " Hinata said as she neared the counter. Mrs Yamanaka was busy with a customer. She was dressed in a navy blue summer dress with a white apron over it.

"Ino is on the roof, " Mrs Yamanaka said with a wide smile. Her eyes squinted when she smiled.

Hinata 's mood improved a bit more. Mrs Yamanaka 's smile made it seem as if all was right with the world. She smiled as though the love of her life and the father of her child had not been torn away from her a few months ago.

Hinata made her way up the flight of stairs that led to the roof. The rays of the sun stabbed her as she her made way out of the cellar door and onto the roof.

"Hey Hinata, " Ino called out.

Ino was dressed in olive overalls and was tending to the flowers under the green net shade. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was carrying hand pruners in her hand.

"Hi Ino, " said Hinata.

The roof of the flower shop was a garden. This was where the Yamanakas cultivated the flowers that were not cultivated by their foreign suppliers.

The were numerous birds on the roof. The flowers attracted plenty of birds. They chirped as though they were without a trouble. She envied the birds.

"Please hand me watering pot, " said Ino. She carried the metal watering pot over to Ino and handed it to her.

"I'll be done in a minute, " said Ino.

Ino was still on the active shinobi roster but she was barely active. She seldom went on missions outside the village anymore. She helped out at the hospital every now and sometimes worked in the administrative department by the Hokage Tower .

Not being active was bad in terms of pay but that was not an issue for her. Business was booming at the flower shop. The entirety of Konoha and a few other villages depended on the Yamanaka Flower Shop for their flowers.

Ino spent most of her time running the flower shop. Hinata could see that Ino loved what she did. She was always at her peak when she was working here.

She also suspected that Ino spent so much time at the flower shop because she wanted to be close to her mother because of the death of her father.

"What's wrong ? " Ino said once she took a good look at her. Hinata looked away.

"I bumped into Lady Mamiko on the way, " she replied.

"Wait...Lady Mamiko... Lady Mamiko, " Ino tried to remember.

"I remember now. You mean your clan 's greatest she-devil, " said Ino. She nodded.

"And I'm guessing she said some less- -than-nice things about you, " said Ino. Her grey eyes were focused on the pot of flowers she was watering.

"Less-than-nice is one way to put it, " Hinata said with glimmering eyes.

"That bitch, " Into said with a glimmer in her own eyes.

"Come here."

Ino put down the watering pot and embraced her. She smelled like wet soil and strawberry-scented shampoo. Hinata felt herself drawing strength from Ino. This was one of the reasons she loved Ino. She always tried her best to pick her up when she was down. They separated.

"Let me change, " said Ino. She entered the store room by the corner of the roof.

Ino stepped out in a long purple skirt and a grey top that stopped just bellow her bossom - leaving the rest of her torso exposed. She was wearing a matching pair of purple shinobi sandals that reached her shins. If there was one word that could describe Ino Yamanaka, that word would be seductive.

"Lunch awaits, " said Ino.

"You look beautiful Ino, " Hinata said as they walked towards the cellar door.

"Thanks Hina. If only I possessed your assets, " said Ino. Hinata blushed.

"No wonder you cover up so much. No man would survive catching a glimpse of your assets. "

* * *

"So what did the she-devil have to say to you ? " Ino said before taking a sip of her beverage.

They were at a restaurant. It was one of Hinata 's favourites because they served the best cinnamon rolls in Konoha.

Recalling Lady Mamiko 's words destroyed her 's appetite all over again. She remembered how Lady Mamiko had spat words as sharp as a katana.

She remembered how she had felt the urge to sit down after Lady Mamiko had claimed that her mother would have died from the shame of bearing such a useless daughter. She would have preferred a broken arm instead of hearing those words. Words were much more painful than broken bones.

"It's fine Hinata. You don't have to tell me, " said Ino. Her tone was full of regret and held a hint of pity. Ino had probably noticed the melancholy in her eyes.

She took a bite from the cinnamon roll. The cinnamon roll that had caused her mouth to burst with flavour just moments ago was now bland.

"She told me what I've been told my whole life, " she said.

"That I'm a failure."

Ino averted her eyes. They were filled with sympathy. But beyond that they were filled with another emotion - anger. Ino took a sip of her drink. Hinata wiped her mouth with a serviette. A group of men laughed boisterously. Their laughter shook the walls. The door swung open.

"Lady Mamiko and the rest of your clan could not possibly be more mistaken," said Ino. Her voice was dripping with unshakable certainty. Her eyes spoke of a unmovable conviction.

It was now Hinata 's turn to avert her eyes. Were they really mistaken ? Hinata honestly believed they were right. She deserved to be called a failure.

Lady Mamiko 's words had upset her because they were brutal and not because they were false. In Essence, she was right. She was a failure. She was useless. It was as simple as that.

She would not tell Ino that she agreed with Lady Mamiko. There were some things she could never reveal to anyone.

" I just wish..." Ino started. A long moment passed. It felt as if men could be born, grow old and die in that long moment.

"I just wish there was a way you could prove to your clan that you're not what they say you are, " Ino said with gleaming eyes.

Ino was suggesting that she find a way to prove her worth to her clan. To validate her existence to her clan. That had been an obsession that had plagued her for most of her life. It was also an obsession she had outgrown.

Proving her worth to herself on the other hand was another story. It was an obsession that still had an iron grip on her. She constantly hungered to prove it to herself that her life was not pointless. Waking up every single morning and feeling as if she was worthless was slowly killing her.

It was as if Ino had read her mind. She had to accomplish something meaningful to convince herself that her life was not a mistake.

A young dark haired boy and his mother passed next to their table. The boy was being led by his mother who had her hand secured around his own. His short legs struggled to keep up with the long strides of his mother as they maneuvered their way around the tables.

They boy suddenly turned back his head, flashed her a cute smile and waved at her. He giggled excitedly when she waved back at him. Her eyes remained on the dark haired boy until he faded from sight. The boy 's features reminded him of a reclusive dark haired comrade of hers. He reminded her of Sasuke.

The tiniest seed of an idea was planted in her mind. Her heart trembled and butterflies started swirling around her stomach as she contemplated the idea.

If she were to succeed in carrying out what she was thinking, surely she would prove to herself that she was useful. It would prove that her existence was not meaningless.

She felt her fingers shaking. Her thoughts frightened her. She hid them under the table so that Ino would not notice. She glanced at her friend to see if she had noticed her odd behaviour. Ino was lost in her thoughts.

Her throat was as dry as paper. Her fingers kept trembling. She felt the urge to move around. She felt the urge to remain seated. She bit her lip. She started tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"Guess who I saw with Genma the other day," Ino said.

She broke away from her thoughts and felt her body calming down. She was grateful for the distraction Ino was providing. Her dangerous thoughts threatened to overwhelm her.

"What ? " she said while reaching for her half-finished drink.

"I said... Guess who I saw with Genma the other day," said Ino.

* * *

Hinata 's muscles melted in relaxation as hot water flowed from the showerhead and cascaded down her back. She sighed in contentment. Today had been a mentally and emotionally exhausting day.

Her mind was set on going through with the idea she had stumbled across earlier. She knew what she had to accomplish to validate her existence.

The successful completion of this task would show that her existence was not as irrelevant as the pebbles on the street. The cycle of self hatred would surely end.

It was a simple and yet complex task. She would pull the last Uchiha out the darkness. She would guide Sasuke Uchiha back into the light.

Sasuke was drowning in darkness. He was broken. She did not need the ability of being able to look inside him to know he was broken. He needed someone to fix him. She would be that someone.

If she succeeded then she would stop feeling useless. There would be no more sleepless nights. There would be no more tears. She would be free from the voices that were always whispering in her ear.

She toweled her hair as stepped out of the shower. She stood by the mirror and wiped away the steam that was blurring her reflection. The resolve in her eyes gave goosebumps. She felt a thick knot of nervousness in her gut.

If she succeeded, her heart started thumping fast in excitement, she would be free. Free like a bird that was released from it's cage. Free like a prisoner who was unbound from his heavy shackles. She would be free from the constant self-loathing. She would finally be free from the self-hatred.

She was being pounded by a flood of emotions. She was excited, she was hopeful but most of all she was terrified. She was terrified of venturing into Sasuke Uchiha 's world.

She had only seen tiny glimpses of his world. She had caught a glimpse of it when he had shockingly opened up to her about his mother. She had witnessed it a few times through his eyes. Sasuke was known for emotionless as a statue. She disagreed with that sentiment. His eyes bared his emotions in all their nakedness.

She was familiar with darkness but the one within Sasuke was a different kind of darkness. It was a much more consuming darkness.

She had to be careful that she did not lose herself inside Sasuke 's darkness. Who knew if she could ever be the same if she let herself be pulled into it.

In the midst of all the confusion, fear and excitement one thing rang above all. Sasuke was an opportunity to achieve something that would quiet the voices in her head.

She was not close to Sasuke but he talked to her. That was something not many people could boast of. She had to take advantage of the opportunity she was presented with.

It was her chance of achieving something important for once in her disappointment-filled life. Her sanity depended on it. Her happiness depended on it.

* * *

The next morning, chance allowed her to once again cross paths with Sasuke by the old Yoshino tree.

He arrived just after she concluded that he was not coming that day and when it was almost time for her to leave for her afternoon shift.

He was dressed in a creased grey jacket and dark pants. The sleeve covering his amputated arm was swinging back and forth as he walked. His dark hair was unkempt and was nearly long enough to cover his left eye. His neglected appearance and his slow aimless walk made him seem like a homeless man.

He took a seat beside her and retrieved a book from his inner pocket. If there was one thing that Sasuke Uchiha possessed, it was a powerful presence. His presence filled the air around him and swallowed her whole the way a whale swallowed a tadpole.

He sat stock still. He did not acknowledge her nor did he look at her. She felt the tension in the air rising rapidly. A greeting was on the tip of her lips but the tension in the air stole her voice.

It was probably the repercussion of the shockingly intimate conversation they had shared the last time they had met. She cold almost taste the tension in the air. She started sweating under her collar.

A bloodshot eye glided over her. She gathered all the courage she possessed and greeted him with a smile. His eye twitched and his lips twisted in annoyance.

"Don't fool yourself, " Sasuke said in a voice cool, relaxed and detached.

"You and I are not going to get matching friendship bracelets and start painting each other 's nails just because of what happened the other day."

She imagined the two of them relaxing on her bed on a quiet Sunday. She imagined him paging through a magazine while she applied yellow nail polish to his toenails.

Despite the seriousness in which Sasuke had spoken and the tension which was strangely dissipating, a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Thank you for reading. It's been a while hasn't it ? Good news though. I'll be updating more frequently for the next two months or so.

I'm so excited to have reached 100 follows. It really means a lot to me. Your reviews also mean the world to me. Please keep on doing what you've been doing.

Think we can reach 150 follows and 100 favourites ? Keep on reviewing. Please follow. Please favourite.

{The Immortal Sage }


	7. Watering The Seed I

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 7 :**

**Watering The Seed I**

Sasuke was overlooking one of Konoha 's busiest streets. He was perched on a high roof and was as still as a painting. The sun was setting and about to fully hide it's brightness behind the high mountains south of Konoha.

His eyes moved around the street. He saw tired villagers that were dragging themselves to their homes after a long day of work. He saw how they talked and laughed with their friends.

He saw young children who were rushing to get home in time so as not to arouse their parents' anger for playing on the streets until it was dark. They looked so naive, happy and full of hope. Some would grow up to be powerful shinobi or respected men and women of power and influence in other professions.

He heard the calls of the street vendors. They were pouring every last bit of their energy into attracting customers before calling it a day. He saw young lovers hand in hand - whispering to each other and adoring one another.

All these sights made him feel like the filthiest piece of trash this side of Fire Country. It was in moments like these when he truly felt ashamed of being Sasuke Uchiha.

Guilt sat on his shoulders like a massive boulder on a bed of roses. The guilt he felt was so profound and so acute that he felt as if it was eating him alive - as if its sharp powerful teeth were ripping through his insides the same way a tiger tore through it's captured prey.

He had wanted to destroy Konoha. The discovery that the Konoha administration had orchestrated the massacre of his clan combined with his madness had resulted in him almost drooling at the thought of its demise. He had wanted to see Konoha burn. He had wanted its ashes to be swept away by the wind so that it would be nothing but a memory.

It was a horrible desire but it had seemed so right in the midst of all the madness. He had been so drunk with madness that he had seen no other alternative.

He now knew that he had been so lost. It was senseless to punish an entire village for the sins of a handful of people. The people of Konoha did not deserve to suffer for sins they were not even aware of.

These children, these young optimistic children, did not have to die because of Hiruzen and his accomplices. Konoha was not Hiruzen Sarutobi nor was Konoha Danzo Shimura.

The guilt of his twisted past actions and desires followed him day and night. He sometimes thought of leaving it all behind. He sometimes felt like running away from Konoha. Disappearing and never looking back. Deep down he knew it was futile. His guilt would follow him wherever he went.

Insanity was a dark place. He remembered what it felt like waking up in the morning and feeling as if he was losing control of his mind. He knew how it felt to start reasoning in a way that went against his values. He knew what it felt like when the line between reality and imagination started blurring and the confusion of not knowing the difference started settling in.

He remembered the time when he had imagined himself rolling in Itachi 's blood. He recalled the time when he had thought it was crucial for him to kill anyone that vaguely resembled Itachi.

His mind drifted to an incident before Itachi's death. He had been so confused about whether or not he had killed Itachi for almost an entire day.

He had previously had no idea where the madness had originated from. It was after months of doing nothing but being alone with his thoughts that he had found the answer. His obsession was to blame. Obsession caused madness.

He had a better understanding of Orochimaru than most. The snake was also a victim of insanity. No sane person would do the gruesome things he did. It had been his obsession with immorality that had led him to become so deranged.

Gaara of the desert was another example of the insanity that resulted from obsession. His insanity had originated from his obsession to find meaning in his existence. His obsession had resulted in him becoming a psychopath that butchered people in order to validate his existence.

He understood why Gaara did what he did. Experiencing it for himself made him understand. He understood why Orochimaru had performed all those sickening experiments on people and did all those vile things to his own body.

Despite understanding why they did what they did, he held no sympathy for them. He held no sympathy for himself either. All three of them were a product of themselves. They were their own victims.

So the fact that he had been insane at the time did not lessen the guilt that weighed on him. Worst of all, wanting to destroy Konoha was not his only source of guilt. Guilt weighed so heavily on his shoulders that it was a wonder he could still walk.

So this guilt, this suffocating guilt that sometimes made him wish to close his eyes and never wake up, would stay with him until his dying day. So was he really to blame if he sometimes wished for his dying day to come sooner ?

* * *

Hinata watched Sasuke entering the bookshop at the corner of the winding street. It had been two days since she had seen him. Three days since she had resolved to pull him out of the darkness.

She was tired and she was hungry. She had neglected eating lunch with all the work that she had been engrossed in at the hospital.

She felt a portion of her exhaustion leaving her system when she spotted Sasuke. Determination had taken its place. She had a goal to achieve. She needed to become close to Sasuke. Only then could she possibly have the tiniest bit of a chance of helping him find his way.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the bookshop was the sound of the fan. It spun slowly from the ceiling in a monotonous beat. The smell of book paper was heavy in the air. It made her feel warm inside.

She greeted the store owner by the counter. He had salt and pepper hair and a kind smile. There was a deep thirst for knowledge that shone brightly in his brown eyes. He was holding a book in his hand. He smiled in response to her greeting.

She had a strong liking for the middle-aged store owner. He held interesting conversations and his book recommendations never failed to be of good taste.

This bookstore was a place that was dear to her heart. She had discovered it almost three years ago. She had been smitten ever since.

The bookstore was empty except for the owner, Sasuke and her. She made a sharp turn and headed in the direction opposite to where Sasuke was standing. She had only caught a glimpse of him when she had entered. She pretended not to notice him. She did not want him to get the impression that she was stalking him.

* * *

He noticed her before she had fully entered the store. She looked the same as always. Well put together, modest and respectful. Like the type of girl traditional men would want to take home to their mothers.

The wind carried the tiniest traces of her greeting towards the store owner over to his ears. She sounded the same as always - mellow, collected and polite. He wondered if she ever raised her voice.

What game was Hinata Hyuga playing ? They were just bumping into each too often these days. They had bumped into each other six whole times in the past two months alone. He believed in coincidences but this was just too much for him to ignore. Something was at play here.

He watched her as she walked down the isle and ran her fingers along the novels on the opposite side of the store. She was purposefully ignoring him. It was impossible for her not to have noticed him considering that there were only three people in the room.

She turned around and looked at him. She raised a pale hand and waved at him. He did not respond. She did not seem bothered by his unresponsiveness. She turned around and grabbed a book from the shelf and walked in his direction.

His eyes were on her the entire time. She stopped a few feet away from him. He spoke before she had even opened her mouth.

"Does the Hyuga clan 's precious little heiress not have anything better to do than to stalk me ? " said Sasuke.

Hinata 's eyes opened wide in apprehension. She was speechless for a long moment before a mischievous spark ignited in her large lavender eyes.

"I'll have Sasuke-san know that I work at the hospital," whispered Hinata.

He glanced up and down her form. So his formerly socially-awkward classmate was as a medic. It made sense considering her gentle personality.

"But honestly, stalking Sasuke-san has become my favourite pastime. You might even call it my new obsession, " she continued.

He recalled an image of a young cripplingly meek Hinata hiding behind Kiba. It was next to impossible to reconcile the fact that she and the young woman before him were the same person. He smirked. People do change don't they.

The subject of stalkers took him back to a simpler and happier time. To the days where he had been stalked by a group of fangirls. He had no fangirls nowadays. His group of fangirls were a relic of the past.

"Stop stalking me. It's pathetic, " said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san but that is not up to you to decide, " Hinata said to him with a straight face.

"I ,your stalker, set the terms of our relationship. Not you."

He stared at her with a blank expression. She mirrored the same expression.

"You know what happened to the girls that used to stalk me ?" said Sasuke.

"What ? " answered Hinata. She was still mirroring his stony expression.

"I fed them to my snakes," he said.

"I'm not sure you're aware of this Sasuke-san but Hyuga make for terrible food, " said Hinata.

"And who told you this ? " said Sasuke.

"The snakes, " said Hinata.

He raised his eyebrow. She cracked. A tiny smile appeared on her face and her cheeks reddened. She almost looked embarrassed. He smirked. People changed but they never changed completely.

She had a sense a humour. He had noticed the other day when they had a similar exchange about him eating puppies and babies. She was not as stiff as the typical Hyuga.

His eyes shifted down to the books in her hands. He failed to read the title since her hands were obscuring his view. Similarly, her eyes drifted to the book in his hand.

She held out one of the books she was holding. The book was gray and had an image of a tiny yellow bird perched on a leaveless tree. The title was written in bold text. He read the title. A lullaby for the broken.

"A piece offering for stalking you ?" whispered Hinata.

"What is it about ? " he said. He was looking for new reading material anyway.

"Romance, " whispered Hinata.

"Not in a million years, " he said.

He felt the store owner 's eyes on him. The man had never heard him speak so much. He set his gaze on the store owner. The aging man tipped his head towards Hinata 's direction, winked at him and went back to his book. The suggestion did not impress him.

"It's not as bad as Sasuke-san thinks, " said Hinata.

"Life does not play out like a fairytale," he said.

Hinata brought the books towards herself and held close to her chest. She was looking at him with an expression he could not describe. He once again got the feeling that her eyes saw beneath flesh and bone.

"Why waste my time with lies ? " said Sasuke.

He turned to leave. He would continue his search for a new book some other time.

"Because sometimes the truth is not good enough, " said Hinata.

He turned and faced her once more. She was looking at him but was not really seeing him. It was as if the world around her had gone invisible. He could not force himself to look away. What was she going on about ?

"The world is a very horrible place. It's full of pain, so much suffering and disappointment. We all deserve better," said Hinata.

"So what if the only way to experience something better than the pain and disappointment is through the beautiful lies that are written on these pages ? "

Hinata suddenly returned to reality. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her cheeks had turned a deep shade of red.

He had been wrong. This girl was not under no illusions about romance novels. The perfect world that romance novels depicted merely provided an escape from her reality. She was merely running away. Living out a better existence through the characters on those pages. Running away. Just like him.

She left him there staring at the space where she had been standing with a fast- -beating heart. He saw her paying for the books out of the corner of his eye as he left the store. It was now dark outside.

He was about to leap onto the roof and dash away into the darkness when he stopped. Hinata came out moments later. She began walking in the other direction. He substituted with the twig next to her.

"Heading home ? " Sasuke said to her. The pale eyed Hyuga nodded.

He began walking in the direction she had been walking in. She remained rooted where she was standing. He looked back at her. Saying that she was confused would be a gross understatement. They remained fixed in a staring contest. His eyes expectant and hers confused.

"Are you coming ? " he said impatiently. Hinata followed.

* * *

They had been walking for about twenty minutes. They had been quiet the whole time. He was slightly surprised by how the atmosphere around them was not laced with any awkwardness. Hinata was becoming more comfortable around him and he did not know what to make of that.

On one hand he preferred it when people were uneasy around him. It meant that they would leave him alone when he was not in the mood. On the other hand, Hinata was highly tolerable compared to most of the people he knew. Her company was not bad at all.

They reached a block of apartment buildings. Hinata told him that she lived on the second building down the block.

"Since when is this the Hyuga residence ?" said Sasuke.

"It's not. I don't live there anymore," Hinata whispered with a strange smile.

"I live with Kurenai. My sensei, " said Hinata.

Sasuke stopped walking. He gave her a questioning look.

"I removed myself from my clan," said Hinata.

He stood there speechless for a minute before his rage ignited like a match set alight. His Sharingan appeared in the darkness.

He felt his fist clenching and his jaw tightening. His anger was consuming, burning, and uncontrollable. It had been a while since he had been this enraged. He felt as though the intoxicating rage was sinking into his very bones. Did she have any idea how...

Hinata took a step away from him. He took two steps towards her. She took another step backwards. He moved even closer to her than before. They continued like that until her back was pressed against the pole of a streetlight. A kunai would barely fit into the space between their bodies. He refused to shift his eyes away from hers. She stared back at him. He saw fear mixed with confusion in her large eyes.

"Why ? "

She had thrown away the one thing he had constantly longed for almost a decade. Did she have any idea about what he would give to have what she had thrown away ? He would sacrifice his legs to have back his clan if he could. He would give everything.

"Why ? " he growled.

The fear and the confusion in her eyes disappeared. A wetness and a profound melancholy appeared. The sadness in her eyes was so profound that a portion of his anger ebbed away. He could not help but think how unfitting it was for someone who had been born with a silver spoon and had been handed everything she wanted to bear such sadness. The sadness in her eyes shined brightly in the darkness.

"Why throw away the one thing that some of us would kill for ? " he said in a softer tone.

He was so close to her that his lips would touch her forehead if he bent her neck. Her eyes were glued to his neck. He felt the tickling sensation of her breath on his chest. He could almost swear that he could hear her galloping heartbeat.

"Why ? " he asked once more.

She looked up at him. A fire he did not think she could possessed appeared in her eyes. He realised that even while facing impossible odds Hinata Hyuga would not just roll over and die. She would fight till the bitter end.

"Because life does not always play out like a fairytale, " whispered Hinata.

They stood there for a long moment. Their eyes stuck in a staring contest. Hinata finally conceded. She was the first to look away. He took a few steps back. They remained quite in the darkness of the night.

Hinata resumed walking towards the building where she lived. He once again fell into step with her. Only the sharpest katana could cut the tension that surrounded them. Hinata kept her eyes on the ground. He kept his eyes firmly directed in front of him. Hinata stopped when they were a close to her destination.

"Have a good night Sasuke-san, " whispered Hinata.

"I'll read the book, " he said.

Hinata lifted her downcast eyes. Suprise was swimming in the large pools of her eyes.

"You won't regret it Sasuke-san, " she said with the ghost of a smile.

"On one condition," said Sasuke.

"You have to tell me your story."

Her eyes scanned his own. He saw the discomfort and the hesitation within her eyes. He wanted to know why she had left her clan. He wanted to know why such a privileged girl like her could possess so much sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you interested in my story ? " asked Hinata.

"I have my reasons, " said Sasuke.

"All of our friends know my story. It's no secret, " whispered Hinata.

"Then it will be easy for you to relate it to me if it's public knowledge, " said Sasuke.

"If I tell you my story will you tell me yours ?" whispered Hinata.

There was a quiet breeze that was roaming around. All the street lights were burning and the cloudless night sky was twinkling from up high. They watched as a disheveled drunkard stumbled past them noisily. The drunkard was talking to himself and giggling the entire time.

"I'll tell you my story, " said Hinata.

He had doubted that she would agree to the compromise he had proposed. Him reading a book was not nearly as significant as her relating her past to him. Especially a past that appeared to have been a troubled one. Those two things could not be compared. Her acceptance of the comprise once again gave him the feeling that she was after something.

He turned to leave. His lonely home awaited him.

"Sasuke-san, " whispered Hinata. He paused.

"I'll be free on Wednesday."

"Go to bed Hinata, " said Sasuke.

"The sun just set a while ago," replied Hinata.

He looked at the sky. It was indeed still early into the night. He vanished.

* * *

Hinata stepped into the living room of their five room apartment. A movie was playing on the TV. Mirai came rushing down the corridor on all fours. Hinata flashed her a smile and picked up her. The red eyed toddler giggled in delight.

"Hi Mirai-chan," said Hinata.

The toddler started started squirming in her grip. She often did this when she wanted to be put on the ground. Mirai crawled away the second she placed her on the wooden floor.

She made her way down the corridor. The corridor was directly in line with the entrance. The first room on the right was the kitchen. Her and Kurenai 's rooms were side by side on the left hand side of the hallway. The bathroom was directly opposite the entrance of the apartment.

"Hey," she said to Kurenai who was leaning over the kitchen counter and paging through a magazine. Mirai was smashing the head of a teddy bear into the marble floor.

"Hey, " Kurenai replied without turning.

She entered her room, took off her shoes and plopped flat on the bed. She stared at the ceiling with her hands lying on her stomach.

The day had ended with an unexpected turn of events. Sasuke had walked her home. She did not know what to make of that. Secondly and more importantly Sasuke had made her agree to tell him about her past.

She was conflicted about the development. On one hand this was a chance for her to grow closer to Sasuke. She needed to grow closer to him in order for her to have the slightest chance of helping him break free from the darkness that held him prisoner. She needed him to open up to her and that needed them to become closer. She needed him to trust her.

On the other hand, she fully knew the gravity of telling him about her past. It was as if she would be undressing herself before his very eyes so that he could see all her scars. Even if she only told him what everyone already knew there was no way for her to do so without leaving herself vulnerable. And that frightened her to the bone.

She was scared of being vulnerable in front of Sasuke or anyone for that matter. She was scared of being vulnerable in front of a classmate she had only started talking to a little more than two months ago.

She was frightened that he would know what a failure she was or how useless she was. She was frightened that he would use it against her or mock her. She was frightened of being betrayed.

The comprise she had agreed would not even result in an equal exchange. She would expose herself to him and he would read a mere book. It was a bit overwhelming. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

No. It was too early to start having cold feet. It was too early to start having doubts. She had to look at the bigger picture. If she succeeded her existence would be validated. She would be granted a sweet escape from the voices that tortured her in her head.

Determination filled her heart. She would do it. She would tell Sasuke her story. She would expose herself before his very eyes. She would let him see every single scar and imperfection on her being if she had to. This was not about Sasuke seeing her scars or discovering her many shortcomings. This was about achieving something meaningful for once in her life.

She would tell him the story of how Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan had grown up into Hinata Hyuga the disgrace of the Hyuga clan. It was a necessary sacrifice.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I've really had a blast writing this chapter. It might be my favourite chapter yet.

Please review. I cannot stress the importance of your reviews. Let me know about what you think about the plot, characters and the relationship between Hinata and Sasuke.

Please favourite. Please follow. This will allow the story to have greater visibility and reach a wider audience.

{ The Immortal Sage }


	8. Watering the Seed II

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 8**

**Watering the Seed II**

Sasuke sat besides her. His powerful presence covered her like a fish in the ocean. He looked at her expectantly. She swallowed nervously.

Her fingers were gliding over the blades of grass that covered the area they were sitting on beneath the yoshino tree. The grass was a washed out green. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she felt as though her insides were being tickled.

She took a breath to calm herself. She consoled herself by reminding herself that she was not going to reveal any secrets. She was merely going to tell him what everyone already knew.

"I've been living with Kurenai since Neji 's death. I lost the strength to continue living at the Hyuga residence after he died, " she started.

"And your clan let their precious little heiress leave just like that ?" said Sasuke. He was staring at the trees on the opposite side beyond the rectangular and sandy open space that served as the training ground.

"I stopped being the heiress a long time ago," she said.

"I stopped being the heiress when I was twelve. "

Sasuke looked at her surprised. She had gathered that he did not know that she was no longer the heiress.

"Wasn't Sasuke-san aware ? " she asked, just for the sake of it. Sasuke 's expression cooled off. She felt a jolt of boldness run through her.

"I guess Sasuke-san was so absorbed in his own matters that he was not really aware of what was happening around him," she said. She found herself feeling at ease around him as the days passed.

"Getting a little too talkative aren't we princess ?" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean ? " she said with faux innocence. If Sasuke was anyone else he would have rolled his eyes at her poor acting.

The playfulness in her vanished when she remembered why they were sitting there. Sasuke redirected his eyes to the trees on the opposite side.

"I was never the daughter my father wanted. He always told me that I was too compassionate and too timid to lead the clan. He resented me for what I was and so did the elders of the clan. He always told me that I lacked the characteristics of a true heiress but I did not understand what he meant at the time. I was young, " she said. She was now staring at her lap. Sasuke was as still and as silent as a grave.

"Despite the disappointment my father felt towards me, things were bearable because my mother was there. She did not try to change me like my father nor did she demand that I meet high expectations. She loved me as I was. And then she passed away and things started changing for the worse," she said. It was difficult to keeping speaking while there was a lump in her throat.

No one would ever understand how big a role her mother had played in her life. She was her rock. She had been an unshakable shelter. She would hide behind her mother and everything would feel alright. It was only as she grew older that she had realised how much her mother had protected her from her clan. Her mother had been her first true friend. She had been everything to her.

It took a lot from her not to break down in tears. There was a excruciating wound in her chest that was aggravated every time her mother entered her thoughts.

Sasuke was leaning his head against the tree with his eyes closed. He peeked open an eye and looked at her after she had been silent for some time.

"With my mother gone there was no one to defend me against Father and the elders. They only grew harsher and less tolerant of me. As time went on I was introduced into the shinobi arts. It became apparent that I was no prodigy and that my unwillingness to hurt others severely impaired my performance. There is nothing that is more valued in the Hyuga clan than strength and I was extremely lacking in that aspect," she said.

"Life at the Hyuga residence became increasingly difficult as the years passed. I found myself struggling even more to meet my father 's expectations. I would train until my fists bled or until I lost consciousness. Sometimes I would even overexert my eyes to the point where I would become temporarily blind. I was not discouraged though. I was driven to improve." she said. A bleak smile sneaked its way onto her face. It was ice cold, like the way her father used to look at her.

"My own drive frightened me sometimes. But still, no matter how hard I tried to become stronger and more confident, it was never enough. The gap between how strong I was and how strong I was expected to be only seemed to widen. And I also grew more timid. All I managed to do was to seem more unfit. My father and the rest of the main house resented me even further and grew more disappointed in me. Father 's heart grew colder towards me. It worsened to the point where he could not even bear to look at me, " she said.

She recalled it all as she sat there. All the insults and the way Lady Mamiko used to beat her out of frustration. She remembered the eyes that were filled with disappointment, the whispers of the clan children and the taunts. She remembered how she used to cry herself to sleep. She remembered everything. This was one of the reasons she had been hesitant to relate her story to Sasuke. It made her remember.

"Why did you stop ? " said Sasuke. His eyes were still closed. She realised how long she had been silent for.

"Sorry. I became distracted, " she said. Sasuke opened an eye and ran it over her before closing it again.

"Then one day Father had enough. He gave me one last chance to prove myself. He had Hanabi and I duel. If I lost the duel Hanabi ,who possessed the necessary qualities, would be made heiress. I fought Hanabi. I know I could have defeated her but I hesitated because she was my younger sister, " she said.

"And your sister became the heiress, " said Sasuke.

"Afterwards, Father entrusted me to Kurenai-sensei. He said that maybe she would be capable of finding a use for me. I passed the Genin Test and was partnered up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun under Kurenai-sensei, " said Hinata.

"No longer being the heiress did not change much. The insults, the eyes full of disappointment and the whispers worsened, " said Hinata.

She checked to see if Sasuke was listening. His eyes were on her. She looked away before she could discern the emotions in his eyes. She was afraid to find disappointment and ridicule.

"With Neji-niisan no longer hating me, him and I grew closer. We were almost like brother and sister. He meant a lot to me. For me, he was the dim light that shined amid despair behind the doors of the Hyuga residence," she said with a genuine smile on her face. She felt her eyes going wet.

"And then the war came and Neji died. I could no longer imagine carrying on like I had done my whole life at the Hyuga residence. I was tired. I just had to move away. So I packed my bags and left. And that's how I ended up with Kurenai, " said Hinata.

She did not mention how her father had called her the biggest failure of his life that day or how he had told her that if she left she would only become more of a disgrace than she already was.

It took some time but she finally mustered enough courage to gauge Sasuke 's reaction. She stared into his pitch black eyes. Eyes that were weary of life.

She searched his eyes and found no ridicule in them nor any disappointment. She was glad to find none. Extremely glad. His eyes almost had no emotion. Almost. She could see the twinkling of an emotion. It burned like the dying flame of a candle that was being overwhelmed by the wind in the dark. It was understanding.

* * *

It suddenly all made sense. The sadness in her eyes and the abnormal shyness that she had possessed when she was younger. It was all because of her clan.

This girl, whom he used to think had everything during their childhood, had gone through suffering and pain. She had not said much but he could tell just how much she had suffered. He now understood why she had moved away from her clan. In fact he did not understand how she had stayed there for so long.

She looked different from the day before. She herself had not changed. He just saw her differently. He saw the victim of a troubled childhood. He saw a person who had tirelessly tried to overcome the obstacles that had been placed before her. He saw someone who knew what it was to be so desperate to improve.

He saw a fighter. A fighter who had been cast into the fire and had not been consumed. He saw Naruto in her eyes. He saw himself in her eyes.

He had always thought of Naruto and himself to be of a different breed from the rest of their former classmates. Their tragic childhoods and the trials they had gone through set them apart from their classmates. He had always thought that it was just the two of them. He had been wrong.

How had he missed it ? Maybe he had been too absorbed in his own issues to notice that the girl next to him was just like him. Or perhaps it was not his fault. Maybe she just knew how to hide it like Naruto. Maybe she hid it beneath the smile and the politeness.

If there was one thing that his brother and the Uchiha massacre had taught him was that things were not always as they appeared. Hinata Hyuga was one of those things.

"You sure know how to act," he said. Hinata looked at him. He noticed the question in her eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean, " Hinata said in her usual whisper.

"You're just like the Dobe. You hide everything behind a smile," he replied. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground. He smirked. Bullseye.

Hinata slipped a book from the pocket of her light olive jacket and passed it on to him.

"Enjoy, " she said to him, smiling.

Did she feel the powerful connection between them ? Did she feel the connection they had due to both their childhoods being akin to the backgrounds of the characters of a tragic novel that could bring even the most stone hearted to tears. Because he definitely felt it. It was strange to feel so connected to a girl he would never have looked at twice before today.

In life, people were connected to one another in various ways. At the most basic level they were connected to one another due to being of the same species. Because of being human.

Some connections were weak and more negligible than others. Some were strong, electric and impossible to ignore. Nationality, blood, class, gender, age and profession were just a few things that formed those connections.

It had been obvious from the start that there was a connection between them but it had not seemed significant. They were connected through nationality. They were both Konoha natives. This was not something to make a fuss about. There were thousands of people with whom he was connected to in that manner.

They were also connected due to having been in the same class in the Academy and having graduated together. That connection was slightly more meaningful. It was the connection that made her more than just a face in the crowd.

And then there was this newfound connection. This one was of a different caliber all together. It was on a league of its own. There was only one other person whom he shared such a connection with in Konoha. Naruto.

In a few moments Hinata had seized to be a random girl from his childhood and had become the only girl he felt a significant connection to. She became the only girl in all of Konoha that he could relate to.

No matter what he chose to do afterwards. Whether he continued tolerating her or completely avoided her going foward, nothing would change. The connection between them would forever exist. This connection was the only connection besides blood that could never be severed.

Childhoods meant a lot to him. They shaped them into who they were. So to share a connection based on having experienced similar childhoods was no small matter.

The invisible connection felt so significant that it was nearly visible to the eye. It was electric and as strong as diamond. They could not run away from it.

"You asked me if I would tell you my story if you told me yours, " he said. He had shut his eyes a while ago and leaned his head against the tree again.

"You don't have to, " she whispered.

"I shouldn't bother anymore ? " he said.

"Are you saying that you want to ? " questioned Hinata. Her voice was laced with a touch of excitement and hopefulness.

He gave a miniscule nod. It was barely noticeable. He did not want to seem overeager. Being overeager implied desperation and desperation was not a good look.

"What made Sasuke-san change his mind ? " said Hinata.

The answer was simple. He wanted to soften the voices in his head. He had been hit by the realisation that opening to her about his mother on the anniversary of her birthday had temporarily alleviated the pain that plagued him.

Tell someone about it and you'll feel better, people liked to say. He had considered that course of action to be too simple and too sentimental to be effective. The conversation that had taken place between Hinata and him on his mother 's birthdayday had proved him wrong.

If confiding in Hinata about his mother made him feel slightly better it followed that telling her about other aspects of his past would also help. It would soften the voices in his head and lift the pain a bit.

He had given it some thought. It was the only way he was confident would soften the voices in his head that tortured him. Other than taking his own life of course.

His pride was against the idea. The part of him that hated depending on anyone other than himself was against it. The part of him that hated being exposed and put in a position of vulnerability was against it. The part of him that wanted nothing to do with others was against it. The part of him that hated discussing his past was also against. But damn the voices in his head tortured him and the pain, the guilt and the regret in his heart was unbearable. He would be a fool to not take advantage of anything that could provide even the smallest bit of relief. No matter how temporary the relief would be.

The whole thing went against everything that he was but he was desperate and desperate people did uncharacteristic things.

There was one reason why the person he would open up to could not be Naruto. Naruto was his brother in all but blood and he understood him more than anyone but it could not be him.

Naruto possessed a fatal flaw. He always expected or pushed people to let go of their pasts. That was something he would never allow himself to do. Never. So Hinata, the only girl he shared such a deep connection with, was the second best option. It had to be her or Naruto. The three of them cut from the same cloth. They knew what it was to suffer.

But he would never tell her all of this. He would rather die.

"I have plenty of time to kill if you haven't noticed, " he replied to her question.

He felt the seductive whispers of sleep calling out to him. He had barely slept last night.

"When we first met under this tree I saw the look in your eyes. You thought I was a spoiled and naive girl who knew nothing about hardship or suffering, " whispered Hinata.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Strands of light that had broken through the spaces between the branches and the leaves were radiating on her ivory skin. Her shiny long hair was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Like blood on white paper.

"Do you still think so ? " she said.

"You and I are of the same breed Hyuga, " said Sasuke. Her eyes shimmered. She was silent for a while.

"I did not know Sasuke-san also enjoys stalking dark-haired shinobi, " she said with faux suprise.

"Very funny, " he said in a dry tone.

She smiled at his reply. It was a tiny barely-there curving of the lips. She smiled a lot around him lately. Genuine smiles too. Not those pathetic, uncomfortable and uncertain smiles she had showed him initially.

* * *

They had been sitting in silence for a while now but the mood was not filled with discomfort like in their first meetings. It was something else altogether. Familiarity. Their relationship had evolved from a stiff acquaintance and into something that Hinata could describe as resembling a friendship.

She did not know if Sasuke felt the same thing as her or whether it was a one sided sentiment.

What it would have been like if Sasuke and her had not come from troubled backgrounds, if they had not been so damaged ? Would they have gotten along better while they were younger ? Would he have seemed so intimidating and would she have been too timid to approach him.

"Sasuke-san ? Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we had come from different backgrounds? " she said.

"If you could have walked a different path in life, what would you have chosen become ? " said Hinata.

"I don't know, " Sasuke said after taking a long time to answer.

There was a sadness in his eyes after he said these words. It was as though her question had touched something delicate within him or brought him to a realisation that saddened him.

"I would have opened a flower shop, " she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He looked at her curiously.

"Flowers ? " he said without much emotion.

"Yes flowers. I was infatuated with flowers as a child, " she said.

"I was told to let go of my foolish infatuation with flowers and focus on being the heiress but I never really lost interest."

"If only clans did not pressurise their future leaders so ridiculously, " said Sasuke.

"If my father and Konoha had not put Itachi under so much pressure then maybe things would be different, " Sasuke said with a faraway look in his eyes.

A volcano of emotions erupted with her. Firstly Sasuke was once again touching a very sensitive subject in her presence. Which meant she was making progress. Secondly his words made her head spin with confusion. If his father and Konoha had not put so much pressure on Itachi ? What was he talking about ?

"What do you mean Sasuke-san ? " she asked. She hoped that she did not sound too eager to know.

"Forget what I said, " said Sasuke. He was once again looking detached instead of melancholic. It was as though her work question had sobered him.

"But... " she said, too curious to let the issue go.

"Hinata, " he said. His eyes locked on her own. They held a dangerous warning. She chose to let it go but still had a dozen questions in her mind.

Despite him not willing to elaborate on what he meant, this was good. He was revealing things to her. No matter how small.

"Earlier you said that Neji used to hate you . Why ? " said Sasuke.

"Can I tell you about it some other time, " she said with a smile. She was tired of speaking about her past.

Sasuke said nothing. He stretched his neck to the left and then towards the right, leaned his head against the tree and shut his eyes.

"When are you going to be free again ? " said Sasuke. He surprised her once more. Just like when he had walked her home.

"Tomorrow morning, " she replied.

"You'll be here ? " said Sasuke. He said it with so much indifference that she wondered whether he really wanted to know or if he was just passing time.

"Do you want me to be here ? " she said, throwing caution to the wind.

He opened his eyes and settled them on her own. She concluded that the answer was yes. She was getting better at reading his emotions by looking his eyes. They looked different when he agreed with her and when he disagreed.

Something had shifted within Sasuke when it came towards her. It was in the way he looked at her. She did not know what it was or what it meant but Sasuke now regarded her differently. Something in her heart told her that it was not necessarily a bad thing.

A green blur dropped into the clearing. It was Lee in his infamous green jumpsuit. The hair gel on his hair was shining brilliantly. He stood there looking at them with his hand on his waist and panting harshly. He was soaked in sweat.

"Ah Sasuke. And Hinata-chan. I am glad to see you two. It's been a while since I've seen you Sasuke. You and I should catch up with a friendly spar, "he was speaking faster than he could run.

"Can't talk right now. I have to push past my limits. Keep your flames of youth burning brightly. "

He disappeared in the same manner that he appeared. She could not resist laughing. Lee was such a peculiar person.

"Lee-kun is quite passionate, " she said.

"I can't say I missed seeing him in that green abomination of his, " said Sasuke.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you to all my supportive reviewers. Please keep doing what you're doing. To all who haven't reviewed, please review. I really want to hear your take on this.

My biggest dream is that this book reaches a wider audience. It's really frustrating when people just read and don't follow or favourite. Please please follow and favourite.

See you soon.

{The Immortal Sage}


	9. Shattered

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 9**

**Shattered**

The sickening sound of bone smashing into wood sounded once more. He turned his back on her and punched the tree again. And again. And again. And again. Drops of velvet blood plummeted to the forest floor. He kept on pounding. Again and again. Faster. Faster. Harder and harder. Meanwhile, crimson droplets kept falling.

She performed a shunshin jutsu and appeared next to him. His arm was moving at a speed she could never keep up with. She heard the impact before she saw it. The impact was tremendous. So much so that droplets of blood jumped from his skin and flew right onto her cheek.

"Stop !" she attempted once more.

He did not heed her words. He continued pummeling the tree like a wild beast. Her arm shot out towards him. All she had to do was touch him. Just a touch and his arm would go limp.

Her glowing fingers were fractions of a centimetre away from their target when his mismatched Dojutsu activated. His furious eyes struck her with terror.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"Let's agree to disagree," proposed Hinata.

They had met the following morning just like he had suggested. They had spent close to an hour arguing about the book she had given him the day before. She had not expected that the book would be the main topic of the meeting.

Sasuke had read a large section of the book all in one night and had more than a few things to say about it. The last Uchiha held nothing back. He criticised the plot. He criticised the protagonist 's optimism. He also saw no logical reason for the protagonist 's love interest to reciprocate his feelings.

He was clearly not a fan. He was too much of a realist to be convinced by the make-believe world of the book. Despite him criticising it so much she could tell he was invested and that was the writer 's intention after all - to keep the readers turning the pages.

Debating with him meant staying on her toes. He was a challenging opponent. Despite that, she would be lying if she said that she was not enjoying herself.

"I'm a bit surprised that you spent so much time reading it, " she said.

"I had trouble sleeping," was his straight-to-the-point reply.

"There's a herbal remedy I know that might be able to help, " she suggested.

It was around ten am. The sun was warm but not yet uncomfortably hot. There was an enjoyable breeze that was dancing around. The carefree leaves rattled in the breeze.

"I doubt it, " said Sasuke.

She knew he would not readily accept her help when it came to his health. Shinobi were like that - stubborn. Belonging to the male species made them even more resistant towards help. It's a male thing, Ino liked to say.

"But- " she said. He cut her off before she could finish.

"Listen princess. Your herbs won't be much help when it comes to stopping nightmares," said Sasuke. His eyes were directed straight ahead.

There was a strange aura of vulnerability surrounding him. It was a stark contrast to the cool and indifferent expression on his face. The change in aura was invisible to the eye but impossible to miss.

She had not fully become accustomed to seeing Sasuke in such a state. Despite being invincible as he was, she was constantly being reminded that he too was also human. And right now he was opening up to her. Which meant that an opportunity to further her goal was being presented.

"Nightmares ?" she said, hoping he would elaborate. His silence suggested that the conversation was over.

"I have seen things. Things you could never imagine," said Sasuke. Their eyes tentatively connected. The implications of what was taking place was all too apparent to both of them.

His words drew her in. Her curiosity had been sparked. Despite being curious about what it was that gave him nightmares, a small part of her did not want to find out.

"Men, women and children cut open, abused and ruined by Orochimaru 's experiments. Most of them didn't survive. A few survived. Although, killing them would have been a much greater mercy than letting them live when they had been so irreparably ruined, " he said. He turned his head in her direction.

"Orochimaru did unthinkable things to the subjects of his experiments. Things you would never be able to forget."

"I see, " she said after a lengthy stretch of silence.

"I never cared even a bit about what the snake was doing to those people at the time. I only cared about becoming powerful enough to kill Itachi. And that haunts me the most," said Sasuke.

"Things changed after the war. Reality suddenly caught up with me. It was only then when I realised that I had just stood by while those people were being experimented on. I soon began hearing their screams and their pleas for mercy when I closed my eyes to sleep. "

He was drowning in guilt. She could see it in his eyes and hear it hidden within his detached tone. The cause of his state was becoming less enigmatic each day. Between the feelings of loss that she suspected he still felt for his clan and the guilt he carried on his shoulders, it was no suprise why he was depressed.

"I sometimes have nightmares too. About Neji 's death. Sometimes I see him smiling. And sometimes he's dying, " she said.

The guilt that was the result of feeling as if you were the reason someone had died was a feeling she was well acquainted with. Neji had lost his life because of her and she would never forgive herself. She also knew nightmares had a sick way of reminding you.

A thunderbolt of realisation struck her. She realised the words that had come out of her mouth. Words that spoke of issues that she never wanted anyone to know. She had forgotten herself in the moment.

It scared her how much she related to him sometimes. What did the fact that she related so much to someone who was drowning in darkness say about her ?

She had never considered herself to be plagued by darkness. She was just sad sometimes. The idea that she too might be drowning in darkness made her uncomfortable.

But then again she had nothing to worry about. Everything would be okay once she succeeded in her goal. The sadness would disappear once she proved to herself that her existence was meaningful.

And no, she realised, she was not entirely like him. Whereas he was weary of life she was not. She wanted to live. She still believed that she could validate her existence. She still had hope. That was something she doubted Sasuke had anymore. The thought of Sasuke not having any hope saddened her. What was life without hope ?

* * *

"Sometimes I ask myself what my mother would think if she knew that I just stood by while Orochimaru did those things, " said Sasuke.

Within a couple of months he had changed from being someone whose sole focus had been revenge to someone who often questioned himself about what his mother would think of his actions. Life was one funny bastard. A true comedian.

The irony of it all did not make the question any less valid. Would his mother understand or would she be ashamed of him ?

"She would understand that you are not evil." The tremendous hunger to know where she was going with this forced him to look at nothing but her.

"Your remorse would show her that you have a conscious and that you were just lost. You would not be feeling any remorse if you were truly evil, " she said with conviction.

He carefully analysed her words. The idea she had brought forth had never crossed his mind. He would be lying if he said it did not given him the tiniest bit of hope. It was a dim light amid despair.

"But I eat babies and I don't feel any remorse." he said after a lengthy moment. Hinata rolled her eyes in response.

"What was that ? " he said.

"What was what ? " she whispered.

"The thing you did with your eyes, " he responded.

"You mean rolling my eyes ? " replied the Hyuga.

"If I was pathetic at Genjutsu I would suspect that I'm stuck in one, " he said. Hinata 's eye grew wide.

"Because I rolled my eyes ? " whispered Hinata. He nodded.

"Is the idea of me rolling my eyes that hard to believe ? " Hinata questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, " he replied.

"It's not the first time I roll my eyes. It's just that you have never seen me before, " said Hinata.

She seemed a bit offended that he thought she was incapable of rolling her eyes. The truth was he had not brought it up because he thought she was incapable of doing so. He had brought up the issue because he sometimes still struggled to reconcile this version of Hinata with the past version. And because flustering her, he had discovered, was not such a bad way to pass time.

"Once again if I wasn't so well-versed in Genjutsu..." he said.

"Is the idea of me rolling my eyes more difficult to believe than the idea of Sasuke-san being hooked on a romance novel ? " she whispered with faux curiosity.

He had no response for that. Hinata realised it and smiled. She looked extremely satisfied with herself in that moment.

"On a serious note Sasuke-san, " she started. All playfulness had vanished.

"Remorse is what separates evil men from misguided men. Your mother would understand." she whispered.

"What do you know about a dead woman 's perspective ? " he said. She smiled. He could not think of a reason why she was smiling.

"All I know is that mothers love their children, " she whispered.

Her words struck a chord inside him. Maybe his mother would understand. Maybe she would forgive him for choosing the path he had taken. The idea was appealing. It was so appealing that he barely noticed when she told him that she had to leave for work and then left him sitting alone.

The idea Hinata had planted in him warmed up his cold insides just a bit.

* * *

Sasuke shut the red door of the Hokage 's office. The Hokage 's office was plain and slightly disorganised. The enormous window behind the Hokage 's desk overlooked a large portion of the village. The walls were painted a pale orange.

This version of the Hokage Office was larger, more modern and slightly more luxurious than the one that had been destroyed during Pein 's assault.

Kakashi Hatake was the man that now sat behind the most influential desk in Konoha. He sat hunched over his desk with his chin resting on his clasped fingers. His silver hair concealed his disabled left eye. He was dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt with his regular mask on. He no longer wore a hitai-ate.

Tsunade 's old assistant was leaning over Kakashi 's shoulder. She straightened up when she noticed him.

"Ah my cute little student. How have the woods been treating you ? " said Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi ? The pathetic Anbu you sent told me you wanted to see me, " said Sasuke. Kakashi 's assistant kept eyeballing him.

"Like what you see ? " he said to her.

"I don't usually go for older women but maybe we can work something out if you promise to make it worthwhile."

"Don't flatter- " the assistant managed to say before Kakashi interrupted.

"Okay..." Kakashi said exaggeratedly.

"Let's get down to business. " His tone was cheerful.

"How would you feel about going on a mission ? It's a diplomatic mission. A delegation is being sent to a village that the hasn't yet joined the Allied Shinobi Nations. I was thinking of sending you, one of the heroes of the war, as part of the delegation, " said Kakashi. He had instantly changed from sounding like his childish old sensei to sounding like a man worthy to be Hokage.

Sasuke was indifferent towards the alliance Kakashi and Naruto were fighting to establish with other nations. He had grown numb to everything that revolved around being a shinobi. He was at a point where even life itself seemed pointless at times.

"No, " he replied.

"Come on Sasuke. Don't you want to catch a breath of fresh air. You've been couped up in the village walls for months, " said Kakashi.

"My answer remains, " he said.

Kakashi stared at him for a long time. The assistant sent the Hokage an elaborate glance. Kakashi ignored her and kept looking at him.

Sasuke was losing his patience. He had given him his answer. He did not have to stand there and watch Kakashi give him that look. He hated that look. It was the same look Naruto gave him - pity.

He turned around to leave. He was done here. Kakashi finally spoke again. The Hokage 's words made his blood boil.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself ? " asked Kakashi. The good mood that Hinata had left him in was shattered.

"When will you move on from the past and stop punishing yourself ? " said Kakashi. The temperature in the room dropped below freezing.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, " said Kakashi. His former sensei was losing his temper. The Hokage 's assistant shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe I should step outside, " Tsunade 's apprentice said. Neither of them paid her any mind.

"Or what Kakashi ? " he said. He did not turn around to look at the Hokage.

"Are you going to spank me ? Tell me to stand in a corner and think about my actions ? "

He spun around. The assistant flinched. He felt a twinge of satisfaction at her reaction. His eyes took on a superior form. Sharingan in the left. Rinnegan in the right.

Did Kakashi think he wanted this. Did he think he enjoyed living like this ?

Did he expect him to to forget everything ? To act as if everything was sunshine and rainbows ? Maybe he wanted him to walk around with a silly smile on his face like Naruto ?

He was the last of his clan. He was alone. He had done things. Things that were shameful. He had betrayed people who loved him. His life was empty. Was he supposed to pretend everything was okay ?

"Tell me what you'll do Kakashi, " he spat. He moved closer towards Kakashi and his assistant like a predator stalking its prey. Kakashi observed him calmly.

"Sasuke- " started Tsunade 's apprentice. Kakashi held up his hand. She went silent.

"Thank you for your time Sasuke. You can leave now, " Kakashi said in an insincerely light-hearted tone.

Kakashi 's response was disappointing. He had not taken the bait. Sasuke did not need to be told to leave twice. Looking at his old sensei was pissing him off by the second. He spun on his heel and headed to the door. His fingers were nearly on the doorknob when Kakashi spoke again.

"Only you can turn your life around, " said Kakashi.

"One more thing. I would not be an veteran jounin much less the Hokage if I could be provoked into a needless fight so easily. "

He swung open the door with so much force that it nearly flew off its hinges.

* * *

It was close to sunset when Hinata found herself on her way Sasuke 's home. She was a ball of nervousness and uncertainty.

She carried with her a box of herbs that she planned to give to the insomnia ridden Uchiha. She knew that the herbs would not help with the nightmares but they would assist try with other sleep related problems.

She was conflicted about going there. She felt as though she was overstepping her boundaries by appearing at his home uninvited. Despite that, she just wanted to help in whatever way she could. Helping others was natural for her. Almost like breathing. It was one of the small things that made her feel like her existence meant something.

Beyond helping him because it was part of her nature, she was also doing it because she was on a mission to save him. She had to do whatever she could to further that effort.

She had discovered the location of his place of residence from Kiba. Her canine-loving teammate had stumbled upon his home while training with Akamaru in the forest. She still recalled the directions.

She sprinted past a pond with two flat-faced rocks. He lives south of Konoha, just at the start of the forest, beyond the pond with the two whitish flat-faced rocks, Kiba 's voice repeated in her head. She was close.

She activated her byakugan and scouted the area. She spotted a residential structure about one hundred meters further ahead.

She soon arrived at the clearing on which she had spotted the structure. Trees surrounded the circular clearing like a fence. A wooden cabin was situated right in the centre and a sole tree stood within the bounds of the of fence-like arrangement of trees.

She had absolutely no interest in the cabin or anything else for that matter. Her attention was being held hostage by the scene that was taking place by the lone tree that stood within the clearing.

None of the scenes she had imagined arriving to had been close to this disturbing. She watched the scene almost unblinkingly. The box of herbs that was in her hand fell to the ground. She barely even noticed.

The hairs on the back of her head were standing up straight. Her heart rate continued quickening until she felt as though her heart would leap out of her chest.

She was a kunoichi. She had been trained to handle distributing situations. But truth be told, she was frightened by what she was seeing.

She wanted to run away but her body remained frozen. As if she was a recently deceased person who was going through rigor mortis. A strange coldness penetrated her knees. No. What she was witnessing was not disturbing. It was sickening. And Sasuke was right at the centre of it all.

He was standing with his back to her and pummeling his fist into the tree. His body was emitting an aura that was so deadly that it made her shiver. Who knew that raw undiluted rage could be so frightening ?

Underneath the rage was a dam of tremendous chakra that was being barely suppressed. The dam wall was so close to being destroyed but had not yet conceded. It still held back his chakra. He was so full of rage that she would not be surprised if he started burning down the forest.

This was not a mere physical act of anger. This could only be described as self inflicted abuse. He was hurting himself. The blood covering his hand was evidence.

It felt like an eternity had passed with her observing his shirtless form. An eternity stuck in a nightmare. His whole body, from his back to even the side of his face, was glistening with sweat. It was not because of the heat but because of exertion.

She flinched each time she heard the sickening sound of bone crashing into wood. A realisation dawned on her. He would break the bones in his hand with the amount of force he was using.

"Stop Sasuke-san ! " she shouted.

He paused mid movement, turned his head and focused on her. A tense moment passed. And then something ignited within him. Like the way a flame ignited paper. His fury increased tenfold. Like an enraged beast that had just been further provoked.

The sickening sound of bone smashing into wood sounded once more. He turned his back on her and punched the tree again. And again. And again. And again. Drops of velvet blood plummeted to the forest floor. He kept on pounding. Again and again. Faster. Faster. Harder and harder. Meanwhile, crimson droplets kept falling.

Her mind told her to leave. Her body told her to leave. She could not bear to watch him hurt himself like this. She had seen much more gruesome sights during her time but that did not make the one before her any less morbid.

Leave ! leave ! leave ! Her mind screamed at her. You don't have to stay for this, her mind screamed. Go ! Run ! Her mind kept insisting. Sasuke kept pummeling his fist into the tree mercilessly. The sound was driving her insane.

She could be gone in an instant but her feet remained rooted in place. The sickening sound of bone crashing against wood increased in volume. Her ears begged to be rescued from the noise.

She was starting to see him as a friend. What if Ino was in the same situation. Would she walk away if it was Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru or Choji ?

No. She could not just leave him. She was on a mission. She had vowed to save him from the darkness. She had vowed to save him from himself. There had not been a moment as critical as this one since her mission had begun. There was only one course of action to take.

She performed a shunshin jutsu and appeared next to him. His arm was moving at a speed she could never keep up with. She heard the impact before she saw it. The impact was tremendous. So much so that droplets of blood jumped from his skin and flew right onto her cheek.

"Stop !" she attempted once more.

He did not heed her words. He continued pummeling the tree like a wild beast. Her arm shot out towards him. All she had to do was touch him. Just a touch and his arm would go limp.

Her glowing fingers were fractions of a centimetre away from their target when his mismatched Dojutsu activated. Time seemed to slow down. Fear pounced on her like a hungry predator pouncing on its prey. He performed a back flip and escaped her reach. The movement was flawless. It was a testament to him being a true prodigy. And also a testament that she would be in danger should he lash out at her.

"What the hell do you - " yelled Sasuke.

Her body sliced through the air and crashed into the hardness of the tree. It happened so quickly that it took her a moment to deduce what had happened. He was on top of her. He had pinned her to the tree.

His larger hand was binding her wrists together in an iron grip. Her arms were pinned above her head. His superior physical strength made it impossible to escape from his bloody grip. Their proximity meant that her legs had very limited mobility so she could not kick her way out of this. She thought of two techniques she could use to escape but chose not to use them. The situation did not warrant their use. Sasuke was not her enemy.

The space between them was almost nonexistent. Their noses were almost touching. His mismatched dojutsu eyes were burning into her own. The height difference between them forced her to look up and forced him to bend down. His breath was tickling her nose. The smell of sweat and blood was flooding her nostrils. She could almost feel the heat that his shirtless chest was emitting. She subconsciously realised that she had never been in such a position with a shirtless member of the opposite sex before.

"I'll ask you again. What the hell were you trying to do ? " said Sasuke. His breath grazed her face when he spoke. She looked away from his enraged eyes. Her eyes tentatively explored the jagged scars that surrounded the area above the point where his arm had been amputated.

"Look at me," he said impatiently. She hated his tone. She hesitantly looked up at him.

"I was trying to stop you from hurting yourself, " she said. Her voice was soft but she was certain he could hear her considering their proximity.

"Stop doing this to yourself, " she said.

His grip tightened around her wrists. The anger that had slowly been receding returned full force.

"Did Naruto send you ? Or was it Kakashi ? Is it because of them you've been spending so much time with me ? Those bastards," said Sasuke. His words confused her.

"What do Naruto-kun and Hokage-sama have to do with anything ?" she asked. Being this close to him made her aware of how she had never realised how deeply red the Sharingan was.

"I'm sick of them telling me to move on. As if there's some magical switch I can turn on that will erase everything that has ever happened," he said.

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm blowing things out of proportion. What do they expect me to do ? " Sasuke said in an angry rant.

"Should I be happy that I've lived such a shitty life ? Should I walk around acting as if all is right with the world when it isn't ? " said Sasuke.

It was in moments like these that she felt like she underestimated the kind of inner turmoil that plagued him. The only thing that she could think in that moment was that Sasuke Uchiha was broken inside. A tear slid down her face.

In the midst of the emotional atmosphere, his extremely close proximity and the unplanned tears the only thing she could think to whisper was:

"You're hurting me. "

He glanced at her bound wrists, released them and stepped away from her. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrists. She paid little attention to her wrists though. Her attention was focused on the broken shinobi standing an arm's length away from her.

"It's almost as if they think I enjoy being this way. I don't, " he said.

"With the way things are, death does not seem like a bad option sometimes. "

Her heart rate quickened exponentially. He sometimes considered taking his own life ? The idea made her shiver.

"I know I'll never understand what you've gone though but hurting yourself is not the answer, " she said quickly. There was a sense of urgency that had taken ahold of her. Knowing he sometimes had suicidal thoughts made her feel as though time was running out.

"What will ? Acting like you do ? Pretending that life is all sunshine and rainbows ? " Sasuke ridiculed.

He was now making this about her ? Something told her that if she did not leave now she was going to get hurt. She was starting to doubt that she would get through him in this state. But she was scared of leaving him. Scared of leaving someone who had admitted to having suicidal thoughts alone.

"Wake up. Life is no fairytale. You especially should know, " said Sasuke. Her legs finally cooperated. She painfully took a step forward. And then another. And another.

"If life was all sunshine and rainbows then Neji wouldn't be where he is right now, " said Sasuke. She stopped walking.

Her mind was no longer functioning as it should. The shock she felt towards what he had said made it difficult to think properly. He was now bringing Neji into this ? He knew how much of a sensitive subject Neji 's death was. So why was he doing it ?

Of all the petty things he could do. Of all the low blows he could have delivered, dragging Neji into this was the lowest. He was using Neji 's death just to prove a point.

"He wouldn't be rotting in the dirt now would he ? Have you seen a rotting corpse ? I'm certain Neji doesn't look half as pretty as he used to, " said Sasuke.

Anger began filling her insides. The unseen force was drowning her. Slowly crushing her lungs to an extent that she almost had to step back and compose herself. It felt so foreign. It was sickening. She felt as if she could spill her lunch any moment.

She looked up at him. He smirked. A tiny arrogant smirk. A satisfied smirk. Was he satisfied that he was causing her pain ? Was he happy that she was feeling the pain he was feeling ? Misery loved company. Was that what this was about ? He wanted her to share in his misery so badly that he would stoop so low to achieve it ?

Her hand moved on its own. His all-seeing eyes followed her hand the entire time but he showed no intent of stopping her.

Her hand struck its target. The sound of flesh hitting flash tore through the forest. The impact snapped his unbraced neck to the other side. A moment of silence passed. She realised what had happened. She had slapped Sasuke Uchiha.

He slowly turned his neck and looked at her. The adrenaline and the anger coursing through her veins made her unafraid. And so, she slapped him again.

Her wrist screamed in pain. The impact had run all the way up to her wrist. A pinkish handprint was now stamped on his cheek - heavily contrasting with his pale skin

She threw one last look at him... and then...and then she walked away. She felt his eyes on her back the entire time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the favs and follows. Most of all thanks for reading. I always enjoy writing Sasuke and Hinata in conflict.

Like I always say, tell me what you think of the plot. Tell me what you think of Sasuke and Hinata ' s relationship.

Until next time.

{The Immortal Sage}


	10. Shino 's Interlude

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 10**

**Shino 's Interlude**

Shino Aburame considered himself a simple individual. He had a simple goal : To be the best shinobi he could manage to be and to represent his clan to the best of his ability. He had a simple passion - insects. His favourite dish was simple - beef negimaki.

His favourite colour, which was grey, was also simple. He had simple hobbies like reading insect encyclopaedias. He was definitely a simple individual.

Oh, he was also in love with Hinata. It was a simple thing really. He was in love with Hinata Hyuga.

He turned off the shower, swung open the misty glass shower door and stepped out. He wrapped a grey towel around his waist and proceeded to dry his dripping hair with a smaller towel. He went on to brush his teeth before exiting his en suite bathroom.

His bedroom reflected the philosophy he had adopted in life - simplicity. The walls were painted in a muted shade of brown and plain bookshelves lined one of the walls. He owned a vast collection of books. Most of them being nonfiction.

He was an organised person. His books were sorted according to the alphabet. Even the clothes in his closet were sorted according to colour. Being organised simplified life.

He put on a pair of grey pants and an olive t-shirt. He layered the outfit with a khaki jacket that went down to his thighs. He always wore a jacket when he left his home.

The jacket had a high collar that covered his neck and chin but left the rest of his face exposed. He had lately been exposing his face in the same way he had done in his genin days. He fastened on his hitai-ate and slid on a round pair of dark shades before leaving the room.

He came across his father on the veranda. He was sitting on a plastic picnic chair, reading a scroll and drinking a cup of coffee. His jacket and dark goggles were absent.

His father was a man of few words and a very logical thinker. He never consumed alcohol nor did he take his coffee with milk or sugar. He never touched sweet things. Some even viewed him as a cold man.

He had no complaints about his father 's

character. The man was supportive. He mentored him in the ways of the shinobi. He was also present as a father and a husband. On top of that, he shared his interests. He was more than adequate as a father.

Besides, he was fortunate to still have his father. Ino and Shikamaru were not as fortunate in that regard.

Kiba was waiting for him at the gate. He was dressed in standard issue Konoha shinobi uniform trousers and a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. His wild hair completed his rugged aesthetic.

Akamaru waged his tail as he approached the pair. The huge canine was barking in what he had learned to associate with happiness.

"At long last the perpetual ball of sunshine arrives, " said Kiba.

"Good morning to you too Kiba, " he said.

"I've been waiting for nearly thirty minutes, " said Kiba.

"I am not governed by your timetable," he said.

"I haven't even told you what happened on my mission and you're already being difficult, " said Kiba. Akamaru barked in support of his partner.

"I am merely stating an indisputable fact, " he said.

"You really have to brush up on your people skills or else you'll remain single for life, " said Kiba.

They left the Aburame residence. The gigantic Akamaru followed his partner and his partner 's teammate with all the loyalty he could muster.

He had found himself frequently working in the administration department in the aftermath of the war. He rarely went beyond the village walls nowadays. The work in the administration department was not exciting but he did not mind.

Missions that required his specific skillset were extremely limited. He could join the tracking division of Anbu of course - his special skillset would be put to use. Unfortunately the idea of traveling across lands hunting missing nins and degenerate thugs did not appeal to him.

One career path had piqued his interest - teaching. It was not a prestigious role but it was one that was crucial to the survival of the village and the continuation of its shinobi forces. For now, their generation was carrying the weight of the world but their generation would eventually perish.

Those that followed after them needed to be equipped to carry the weight of the world. The future of the Konoha lied in the children. They would be the bearers of the will of fire.

There was no glory to found in being a teacher. Despite that, he did not see being involved in the development of the future shinobi of the village as something to be ashamed of.

Plus being a teacher had a level of simplicity that appealed to him. He was not lazy. Not at all. It was just that preferred to choose the simpler option whenever he had options. He had been that way for as long as he could remember.

"I was involved with her, " said Kiba.

"Who are we talking about exactly ? " he said. Abandoning his musings.

"The feudal lord 's daughter, " said Kiba.

"The daughter of the same feudal lord whose family you were escorting back home, " he said, not believing Kiba 's recklessness.

"Yeah, " said Kiba. A wolffish grin appearing on his features.

"I know. I know. It was reckless but that's not the point, " Kiba said defensively.

"What is it then ? " he said. Trying to understand the hot-headed Inuzuka 's reasoning.

"Here's what happened. She and I started talking when she started questioning me about shinobi.

The more we talked the more we got to know one another. And we soon connected. She's intelligent and really down to earth and open minded for a feudal lord 's daughter. The fact that she's nice to look at does not help."

He sighed. Being ruled by emotion was problematic. Shinobi needed to always be objective. The ability to separate your emotions from a situation and take the best course of action was imperative.

"You're giving me the look you're giving me now because you probably don't understand. You see man, we sometimes only discover the best things in life when we throw caution to the wind, " said Kiba.

"The best things in life ? Sounds like you really fancied this girl, " he said. Kiba had gone through a couple of flings but he had never spoken of any of them in such a manner.

"You have no idea, " Kiba said with a playful grin and a glimmer of soberness in his eyes that did not match his grin.

"I'm just glad we were separated while our relationship had not advanced too much. I have a feeling that if we stayed together for longer I wouldn't be able to let go of her, " said Kiba.

"You're sure are getting soft, " he said for the sake of annoying his rugged teammate.

"Maybe I am, " said Kiba with an accepting smile.

He realised how far Kiba had come over the years. For the Inuzuka to not throw a fit after being accused of being soft was a true indication of maturity. His lips curled into a miniscule smile.

"Take it from me Shino and apply it to whatever situation you come across, " said Kiba.

"Sometimes waiting for the right moment leads to nothing but missed opportunities. Sometimes the right moment never comes and you end up being too late."

Kiba 's words struck him in the deepest corner of his heart. He had not told Hinata about his feelings because he was waiting for the right moment to do so.

He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly. The problem was that he was not ready to tell her. And to an extent, he believed, she too was not ready to know.

She had gone through trying times in the last few months. From losing Neji, removing herself from her clan and suffering from a broken heart because of Naruto.

Discovering that her teammate, who was like brother to her, was in love with her would be placing too much stress on her. She needed some calm in her life - at least just for a while longer.

Although he wanted nothing more than to tell her that he loved her, although he wanted to tell her that he saw her face in his dreams and sometimes heard her voice whispering into his ear - he would wait.

Sitting on his feelings and doing nothing about them was torture. But this was what was best for Hinata. She needed a break from all the drama.

Although he did not like to admit it, fear was another thing that was holding him back. There was no guarantee that she would reciprocate his feelings.

Despite that, he believed that love was something that was developed and not something that just materialised without reason or cause.

She did not need to reciprocate his feelings from the onset. All he needed was a chance. A chance to try by all means to make her fall in love with him. That's all he needed - a chance.

He did not have the faintest idea how he would get her to fall in love with him but damn it he would do whatever he could to make that happen.

The idea Kiba had planted in his head kept persisting. His words had affected him more than he was willing to admit. What if not making his move would result in someone else swooping in and winning her over ? What if waiting would only result in him being too late ?

"Reckon you'll meet her again, " he asked Kiba.

"Who knows ? Life sure is one unpredictable bastard. "

* * *

If someone were to ask him when exactly had he started developing feelings for Hinata, he would reply by saying he could not quite recall. If someone were to ask him why he had feelings for her, on the other hand, he would easily give them a variety of reasons.

She was compassionate. While her clan viewed that trait of hers as a weakness, he on the other hand viewed it as one of her greatest strengths. He had met very few people in his seventeen years of life who were as compassionate as Hinata.

He knew how much of an advantage, from a practical standpoint, having someone as compassionate as her as a significant other would be. The compassion his mother had shown him in his childhood made him know its significance.

Secondly, she was an earnest worker. She had shed a lot of blood and tears to be the person she currently was. It was through hard work that she could now stand shoulder to shoulder with her peers in terms of competence. It was through hard work that she had broken free from shell of timidity.

She was full of drive. Whenever she wanted something, she would stop almost at nothing to attain it.

Her compassionate nature and her hardworking nature had left him no choice but to admire her.

Most importantly, she had accepted him for who he was. She had never been deterred by insects and his passion for insects. Unlike many of his peers during their childhoods, she had not been put off by his love for insects.

"I think insects are fascinating, " he recalled her saying once. She had stammered out those words to him so long ago. Before they had even truly understood what it meant to take a person 's life.

He had been afraid of being different once upon a time. Afraid of not being considered normal. Now that he thought about it, it was Hinata who had unintentionally encouraged him to embrace himself.

On top of that, Hinata and him just clicked. They made a hell lot of sense. Was it really a suprise that he had feelings for her ?

Beyond the fact that he admired her character and that she accepted him for who he was and beyond the fact that they clicked, were his hormones. He was a young man. So being physically attracted to her was not something to write home about. Hinata Hyuga made his blood rush.

When people spoke about physical attraction, they usually focused on the obvious characteristics that attracted the eye. For him that was not the case. The thing that stood out to him the most when it came to physical attraction was not the front and back combo as Kiba liked to call it. It was demeanour.

He was not oblivious to the fact that Hinata ranked quite high in terms of the so-called front and back combo. He was a young man and he had eyes. But her demeanour affected him on a whole other level. Her calm, soft-spoken and gentle demeanour drove him insane.

The way in which she spoke and moved made him feel things he would never dare confess to any ear. Her calm unexcitable way of speaking made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Her smile, which was never more than a graceful curve of the lips and never a tooth-revealing grin, made his heartbeat quicken.

The unsure and awkward movements of her former self had faded with time. What remained were the dignified and gentle movements borne of a high-class background. The way she moved made it difficult not to stare sometimes. It made his palms sweat.

She was seductive and she did not even know it. The idea seemed preposterous but it was true. She unknowingly had him wrapped around her little finger as though she was a seasoned seductress and he a gullible fool who could never resist the charms of a beautiful woman who knew how to use her beauty to her advantage.

How could he possibly resist her ? She possessed everything he envisioned in the girl he would want to spend the rest of his li-

"Shino. Hello. Are you there bug boy ? " a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

It was Kiba who had spoken. He reprimanded himself for losing touch with reality. Thinking of Hinata tended to make him do that.

They were seated on one of the benches that were located in the stray dog shelter at the Inuzuka clan residence. The area was surrounded with cubicles that housed multiple dogs that had been rescued off the streets.

It was close to noon. A half-full glass of lemonade was in his hand and it was beginning to get warm. Kiba 's glass of lemonade had been empty for a while now. Akamaru was faithfully sitting by his partner 's side.

They had spent the last couple of hours tending to the needs of the homeless dogs in the shelter, talking and being idle. They had fed the dogs, changed the bandages of the injured dogs and administered medication to a few of them. Most of these dogs would be adopted by civilians but some of them would be integrated into the clan.

"I said it's almost time to meet up with Hinata, " said Kiba.

It was Tuesday that day. The second Tuesday of the month. They had an appointment to meet.

"The way you were stuck in your own little universe reminds me of Sasuke. He always seems oblivious to his surroundings when ever I get the rare chance of seeing him," said Kiba. He was sharpening a kunai with a sharpening stone.

"The only time that he did not seem to be stuck in his own little world was when we bumped into him and Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen a while back."

"I'm not sure how I should react to being compared to Sasuke, " he said.

"You know, I still don't trust him one bit even after all these months. I feel as if he might turn on us at a moment 's notice and attack the village, " said Kiba.

"Why would he do that ? " said Shino.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me ? He's the unstable traitor who joined up with Orochimaru. Not me, " said Kiba. He was currently staring at his reflection on the shiny kunai.

"I would like to believe he has reformed. Don't you think he deserves to be given a second chance ? People change Kiba, " he said.

"Do people really change ? " said Kiba. The question was uttered with such honesty that he knew that his canine-loving friend had not posed it for the sake of being argumentative.

"All I'm just saying is that I don't trust him. I doubt I'll ever will. I don't trust him with Konoha and I certainly would never ever trust him with anyone I care about. "

"Never ? " Shino asked.

"Never, " replied the Inuzuka.

"Enough about Sasuke. Let's go" he said, standing.

They left the building and headed over to Kiba 's house.

The Inuzuka clan was inextricably linked with the concept of community. It was the reason that they lived in a shared residence like the Hyuga instead of having their respective homes scattered across Konoha.

They deposited their empty glasses in the kitchen before leaving the clan compound.

* * *

They travelled to the western part of Konoha. Western Konoha was the busiest section of Konoha. It was home to many thriving businesses of all kinds from restaurants, shinobi gear shops to clothing shops. It was the heart of Konoha 's economy.

It was not uncommon to come across foreigners in this area. The streets were constantly teeming with foreign visitors, travellers and locals. There was a constant lively buzz in the air. The elaborately decorated shop exteriors made the area a sight to behold.

He spotted Hinata standing close to the flamboyant entrance of a traditional clothing shop. She was staring at the ground and seemed lost in her thoughts. She looked up as they drew nearer to her and flashed them a smile - a smile that seemed strained in his eyes.

He failed to ignore how her long violet hair cascaded down her neck. Her peculiar lavender eyes were warm - like a mother's embrace. He wondered how her pale and yet radiant skin would feel under his palms and how the texture of her dark hair her would feel between his fingers.

He was glad that his heart could not speak otherwise it would cause a scene. If it could it would scream about how much he was infatuated with her. It would scream so loudly that all of the thousands of citizens in Konoha would hear.

"Hey Kiba-kun, " she said. Her voice was just loud enough that they could hear her in the business of the street but soft enough that it did not lose its mellowness.

"Hey Shino-kun, " she said to him with the same strained smile. He wondered what was to blame for her smile being so strained. He felt a dull ache when he thought about her hurting internally.

Kiba greeted her with a feral grin on his face. Akamaru barked, begging to be acknowledged. She moved closer to him and patted him on the head. The canine groaned in delight.

They departed for their destination with Kiba and Akamaru on his left and Hinata on his right. He kept getting the sense that something was bothering her.

She noticed his staring and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. She flashed him a smile and broke eye contact with him.

What they were doing had become second nature. They would meet up with Hinata just after noon on every second tuesday and proceed to Yakiniku Q as a team.

Yakiniku Q was a Gyū-Kaku -style restaurant. It had also been Asuma Sarutobi 's favourite restaurant. Asuma had never failed to take his team there whenever there had been something worth celebrating.

Team Asuma and Team Kurenai had begun gathering there for lunch soon after the war. They gathered every two weeks.

Sometimes not all of them could make it. Shikamaru was the only who most often could not always make it. The Nara had often only joined them once a month on multiple instances.

The reason for meeting at Asuma 's favourite restaurant had been left unsaid.

Maybe they did in attempt of preserving the memory of Asuma. Maybe they did it to preserve the bond that had formed between their teams after Asuma, Team 10 's sensei and the father of Kurenai 's daughter, 's untimely death.

Although the reason had not been verbally established, they all knew there was a reason that compelled them to make an effort to regularly meet at Asuma 's favourite restaurant.

They passed Ichiraku Ramen on their way to Yakiniku Q. He could almost feel Hinata 's mood darken at the sight of the cozy establishment.

He respected Naruto. Despite that he held a grudge against him for hurting Hinata. He did not blame Naruto for not reciprocating Hinata 's feelings but the way he had handled the situation bothered him. The way he had not responded to her confession for months. The way he had given her false hope by dating her for a short period after the war and then breaking things off after telling her that he did not feel anything beyond platonic for her.

It pained him to know how much the rejection had devastated Hinata. Why was she the one that always ended up being a victim of pain and misery ?

He wished he could shield her from all the pain. If holding her in his arms could shelter her from all the pain, he would hold her until his last feeble dying breath. It was funny how his thoughts often waxed poetic lately.

From growing up in an abusive clan, to losing her mother at a tender age, to striving to prove herself to her clan and failing irregardless of her efforts, to losing Neji. Hinata had gone through tremendous hardships. Hardships he had never experienced. The greatest hardship he had gone through in his childhood had been that of the kids on the playground calling him strange because he loved insects.

He had only one wish for Hinata - that she would find peace and happiness. Only those two things.

He had a feeling she lacked in those aspects even though he did not know why.

If he were Kiba he would say that his gut told him so. But he did not believe in gut feelings. What was intuition besides a collection of lifelong biases telling you how to interpret a situation ? It was not some supernatural advisor meant to look out for you.

Believing that intuition was nothing supernatural was simpler than the alternative. The matrix of simplicity that governed his life made him shy away from the concepts of devine intervention or the idea of there being a god or multiple gods.

He would sacrifice almost anything to give Hinata peace and happiness. To see her free from whatever demons which held her down.

He took another glance at her. The sun was sitting on her pale skin. Her hair almost seemed like it was glowing. He was awestruck by her beauty. The quiet violence of longing wounded his insides.

They arrived at Yakiniku Q and entered the establishment with Kiba leading the way. The restaurant was half full and the scent of barbequed meat was drifting in the air. The gleeful voices of the customers bounced around the establishment. He guessed that they were in high spirits because of the delicious food and the good company.

The lady who owned the establishment waved at them from a distance. Kiba and Hinata waved back. He did not bother taking his hands out of the pockets of his jacket.

He spotted Choji and Ino at their usual booth. Shikamaru was absent. Instead Sai, the dark-haired enigma, was seated next to Ino. Choji was seated opposite them. The meat was already cooking on the two circular griddles that were integrated into the wooden tables.

The rebuilt Yakiniku Q had sitting booths instead of zabutons surrounding the tables. Most buildings had been rebuilt with increasingly modern designs after Pein 's devastating assault.

"Because it's not socially acceptable ! " Ino said exasperatedly as they sat down. Her arms were wailing above her head.

Kiba slid in next to Choji and Hinata slid in next to Ino. Shino made sure to position himself next to Hinata.

"So it's acceptable for a guy to compliment a woman he's not romantically involved with on her character attributes but it's inappropriate to compliment her on her physical attributes ? " Sai said with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, " said Ino.

"But is it not still a compliment despite it being over her physique ? " said Sai.

"It's not the same thing, " replied Ino.

"How so ? " said Sai, curiously.

Sai was a mystery to him but his loyalty was unquestionable so Shino did not bother himself too much about the mystery that shrouded the pale skinned artist.

There had been a shift that had taken place within Sai in the aftermath of the war. He no longer forced emotions. The painfully fake smile was gone. The need to fake emotions was decreasing day by day. They were becoming increasingly genuine. Despite that, he was still unenlightened about the finer workings of society.

"Hey Hinata. Hi Shino, " said Ino, having gave up on Sai.

"Kiba, " she said as an afterthought.

"Why did you have to greet me last ? " complained Kiba. Akamaru was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Here you go again making an issue out of nothing, " sighed Ino.

Ino and Kiba often squabbled. Despite that, the bantering was oddly not hostile. It was all in good fun, seemed to be the most appropriate saying to describe their perpetual arguing.

"Be sensible for once in your life, " said Ino.

Choji was turning the meat on the griddles. He was dressed in red pants and a white casual t-shirt. Ino was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a purple sleeveless cropped top. Sai was curiously staring back and forth between Ino and Kiba.

Shino glanced at Hinata. She was distractedly staring at the table and tracing circles on it with her index finger. What was bothering her ?

"I know you love me just the way I am. Don't pretend like you don't have a crush on me, " said Kiba.

Hinata looked up. Choji looked away from the pamphlet he was reading and stared at Kiba. Sai seemed even more curious than before. Shino sighed. Outrage smothered Ino 's features.

"Don't be ridiculous...You think...Why... What ? Wait...Wait... Wait. Wait. What ? " said Ino. The volume of her voice increased with every word until she was nearly shouting.

"So this is what a lovers' quarrel looks like. Interesting... " said Sai. He was stroking his chin in contemplation. Ino grew mortified.

Choji burst out laughing. His eyes were squinted and his belly shook up and down as his laughter filled the room. A miniscule smile crossed Hinata 's face.

Kiba and Ino were engaged in a staring contest. Ino was mortified and Kiba had a satisfied smirk on his face. Mortifying Ino so much had probably fed his ego. The Inuzuka sent her a wink. Ino looked at him like she wanted his head delivered to her on a silver platter.

"Hey Ino. You didn't tell me you and Kiba had a thing going on, " said Choji between bouts of laughter.

Ino turned to Sai. She had somehow gotten ahold of a pair of metal tongs.

"I didn't invite you here for this. How could you even suggest such a thing, " Ino shouted at Sai while pointing at him with a pair of metal tongs.

"Give him a break Ino. The guy is as socially oblivious as a five year old, " muttered a tired voice.

"I should be insulted that you're comparing me to a child but what you said is true, " Sai said disappointedly.

Shikamaru, the Sixth Hokage 's right hand man, slid into the end of the booth next to Kiba. He was dressed in the standard Konoha shinobi uniform. There was a slight stench of tobacco that lingered on his breath.

Shikamaru had soared up the ranks in a dramatically short period of time. He had gone from being a unmotivated Chunin to being the Hokage 's most trusted advisor and strategist. Many shinobi coveted to have such an influential position. It was unheard of for someone as young him to be in such a position. In terms of accomplishment among their peers, Shikamaru was an outlier - he stood alongside the likes of Naruto and Sakura.

"Shikamaru 's right. Leave Sai alone. You're going to make Kiba jealous, " said Shino. Choji burst into laughter.

"Don't encourage her. Now she's only going to be more troublesome, " Shikamaru said. The Nara sighed as if the world was against him.

"Oh come on. Does everyone at this table hate me ? " Ino said dramatically.

"Hinata tell me you're not playing along with this nonsense. Prove to me that one person here does not hate me, " Ino cried desperately. Hinata smiled at Ino and placed her hand on Ino 's own.

"Honestly I think you and Kiba would be good together, " said Hinata, delivering the final blow. Choji chuckled. Kiba blew out a kiss in Ino 's direction. Shikamaru sighed and Sai just seemed lost.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that to me, " said Ino removing her hand from Hinata 's own.

Shino noticed Shikamaru 's unusual tiredness. The bags around his eyes were more pronounced than usual.

"The Sixth has been working me like a slave for the past two days, " Shikamaru said before yawning.

"That's what you get for committing to such a position, " Kiba said to Shikamaru.

"Ugh Kiba. You only wish you could get such a high ranking position, " said Ino.

"You only wish you could have my babies. Name the time and place and I'll take you on an adventure you'll never forget, " retorted Kiba.

"Woah. Relax man. What is wrong with you ? " said Choji, cutting off Ino before she could respond to Kiba 's crude words.

"Don't forget to prioritise you health Shikamaru-kun. Your duties should come second to your well-being, " Hinata said to Shikamaru.

"Trust me, I do prioritise my wellbeing. Another week of this and I'm quitting, " said Shikamaru.

"Don't quit. You're finally doing something meaningful with that huge brain of yours. Don't waste your gift, " said Ino.

"You don't have to sound like my mother, " said Shikamaru. Ino sent him a glare.

"Go wash your hands. The Food is almost ready, " said Choji.

"Walking is such a drag sometimes, " Shikamaru muttered on their way to the basin in the corner of the room.

The grilled meat was ready after a few minutes. Hinata and Choji dished the meat and the sides for the table. Everyone was eating within seconds. Choji 's salted beef tongue and welsh onion was legendary among their peers.

* * *

Team Kurenai, Team Asuma and Sai had spent half an hour talking after eating. They had went on ahead and paid for the food and said their goodbyes. The gathering had seemed to lift Hinata 's spirits a bit.

Choji had gone home. Shikamaru had departed to the Konoha archives. Ino had dragged Sai to who knows where and Kiba had headed east to run errands.

That had left him alone with Hinata - to his pleasure. He had told her that he wanted to walk her home. She had smiled at him and thanked him. His heart had fluttered.

Despite the fact that her mood had brightened, she still did not seem to be in the mood for conversation. Silence dominated as a result. He did not mind. Silent moments were part of life. Being alone with her like this would have to do for now.

It was when they were halfway towards where she lived when the reclusive Uchiha appeared at a distance.

The Uchiha 's eyes were glued on the two of them. He thought nothing much of it but turned to Hinata so that he could comment about oddness of the way Sasuke was staring at them.

Warning bells blasted in his mind when he noticed the look on her face. A shiver of concern ran down his back - almost as though someone had poured his back with ice cold water. His fingers fidgeted anxiously. He knew that look on Hinata 's face. He knew it well. And there was nothing good about it.

When they had been younger, she would adopt the same expression when Naruto was paying attention to her. He had eventually associated the expression with flight - with the desire to escape.

He was so familiar with her emotions that he noticed that fear was not the root of her desire to flee. No. He sensed no drop of fear from her. So why did she want to escape ?

He looked around the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary besides Sasuke. Could Sasuke possibly be the reason why she wanted to flee ?

If Sasuke was indeed to blame what could possibly be the reason ? She had never been afraid of Sasuke and he felt no fear coming from her so why would she want to avoid him ?

He looked at her once more and was surprised to find that her expression had reverted to the way it had been before Sasuke 's appearance. Nothing that remained suggested she wanted to flee.

He observed her. She was casually looking ahead in Sasuke 's direction. The Uchiha kept staring in their direction.

His mind was almost convinced that Sasuke was the cause of her now hidden desire to flee. Sasuke 's presence was the only factor that had not present before.

It made no sense. Sasuke and Hinata did not interact as far as he knew. The Uchiha was as antisocial as they came. But then again there was a possibility that Sasuke and her could have interacted.

Then maybe Sasuke could have said or done something to her. The full implications of that thought soon became

apparent to him. Maybe Sasuke had hurt her. His blood froze. An awful pain seeped into his chest.

If Sasuke had hurt Hinata in any way or form...He would... He would... He would make him pay.

He stared at Hinata 's calm expression. His mind was racing and thoughts of Sasuke hurting Hinata filled his mind. A sea of images of him hurting her flashed in his mind.

A question burned his mind. Had Sasuke done anything to her ? But why would he do anything of that nature to Hinata ? The conversation he had had earlier with Kiba rang in his mind :

"Why would he do that ?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me ? He's the unstable traitor who joined up with Orochimaru. Not me."

Simplicity was the matrix that governed his life. Facing off against Sasuke was not the simple thing to do in this situation. But he did not care. He would do it for Hinata. Simplicity be damned. His safety be damned. Everything be damned.

Unstable traitor. Unstable traitor. Unstable traitor who joined up with Orochimaru. Unstable traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Kiba 's words kept repeating themselves in his mind.

Do people really change ?

The more he entertained the thought of Sasuke hurting Hinata the more probable it seemed. And the more his anger burned.

He was not someone who was quick to anger. He was someone who was not easily moved to anger. Yes, he regularly felt feelings of frustration and annoyance but he rarely became angry. When he did become enraged, his anger burned as hot as molten, it burned so hot that it threatened to melt his insides.

At last the Uchiha was only a few feet away from them. Hinata, who was a few feet ahead of Shino, passed Sasuke without a single word.

He was shocked that Hinata had passed one of their peers at such close proximity and not greeted him. That alone was a red flag. Hinata was always courteous. Always. It was inscribed into her DNA.

Sasuke was now directly in front of him. One of them would have to step aside in order for the other to pass.

Neither of them stepped aside. Sasuke probably too proud to be the one to give way and him feeling too rattled by the mere thought that Sasuke had hurt Hinata.

They stood like that for a lengthy moment - eyes locked in silent battle. He had never been so unafraid of confronting the Uchiha before.

At that moment he was did not care that he stood no chance against the Uchiha. If it would come down to fighting him then so be it. He would do it for Hinata 's sake.

There were a handful of moments in his life when he had felt such bravery. The bravery of willing to fight with reckless abandon or any concern for his life - to not care at all about the consequences of that course of action. To not give a damn about his extremely unfavourable odds of victory.

"You've got something to say to me bug boy ? " said Sasuke.

Sasuke 's voice had never sounded more arrogant and corrupt to his ears. He kept staring at the Uchiha - not backing down.

He was going to ask him if he had done anything to Hinata. Right there and then in Hinata 's presence. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a mellow voice interrupted him.

"Shino-kun, " Hinata said gently. She was standing a few feet behind the Uchiha.

"What's wrong ? " she asked curiously.

What's wrong ? That statement left him reeling. Had Sasuke 's appearance not caused a negative reaction in her ? Had the expression he had momentarily seen on her face been a figment of his imagination.

Her words, so simple and plainly delivered, denied any knowledge of anything negative having transpired between Sasuke and her. Her statement made her seem clueless to why he was angry.

Her words meant one of two things. One : he had imagined the reaction she had shown towards Sasuke. Or two : she was capable of great deceitfulness.

He was accusing Sasuke purely on assumption. Assumptions were sometimes right but still... they were assumptions nonetheless.

He took one more look at Sasuke and stepped aside to let him pass. The Uchiha threw one last glance at him and tossed a glance at Hinata before continuing on his way. Shino walked up to Hinata.

"What are we waiting for ? " he said. They too continued on their way.

They reached the street where Hinata lived after about fifteen minutes of leisurely walking. He stopped walking and Hinata followed suit.

A spark of bravery ignited within him. He moved closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and upper back. She responded by loosely wrapping her arms around his torso. It was a platonic hug. He rarely gave her such hugs. It was more of Kiba 's style.

"You looked like you need a hug, " he said. His chin was resting on her head. She tightened her arms around him. The feeling of her warm body against his own and her scent flooding his senses was intoxicating.

"Thank you. Why is that you're almost always able to see right through me ? " said Hinata.

"Even when I'm smiling you are able to tell if something is bothering me. "

They separated. He took a step backwards.

"Kiba calls it a supernatural gut feeling, " he said. She smiled a bit.

"And what do you call it Shino-kun ? " said Hinata.

"I'll get back to you about that, " he said. Hinata 's smile widened.

"I assume you call it science. It's simpler that way isn't it ?" she said. He smirked.

She was smiling that smile of hers. The one that made his heartbeat quicken.

He suddenly felt the urge to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he saw her face in his sleep. That he heard her voice whispering to him in his daydreams.

He wanted to tell her that he had never felt this way for any other girl.

He felt his palms moistening as she stood there looking at him with her large beautiful lavender eyes. The eyes that were filled with so much kindness and compassion.

He wanted to hold her hands. Those hands that were full of healing. To feel her delicate fingers intertwining with his. He wanted to touch her face. He wanted to embrace her. To hold her and never let go.

She was the only girl he wanted. The only one that understood him.

"Kiba and I are here for you if you need us, " he said to her.

"Don't worry about me, " said Hinata.

"There's just a tiny issue that's been stressing me lately but it's nothing major. I'll resolve it soon. "

His heart urged him to ask about Sasuke. To ask her if the tension he had felt back there was real or if it was a phantom of his imagination. He wanted to ask if the aloof Uchiha had done anything to her. If he had hurt her in any way. But he didn't because he did not want to risk ruining the moment.

"Bye Hinata, " he said.

"Bye Shino-kun, " she said smiling. She turned around and walked away. She stopped after a few steps before turning around to face his direction.

"And thank you. Thank you for always being there for me, " said Hinata.

"What are friends for ? " he replied. She smiled, waved at him and walked away.

He watched her as she walked away. He watched her until she disappeared into her apartment building.

His mind went back to the situation with Sasuke. He had lost himself in the midst of the moment. He had lost all rational thought. Was that the effect Hinata had on him now ? He would be lying if he said that did not frighten him. Who knew what he would be capable of if he allowed his emotions to rule over him ?

He needed to blow off some steam and so he sprinted home. He would eventually tell Hinata that he loved her. Just not now. The time was not yet right.

* * *

Thank you for reading. It's been a while hasn't it ? Thank you for all the supportive reviews. My request is that you keep them coming. Tell me what you think about the story. What do you think of Shino ?

Please review. Please favourite. Please follow. And take care.

{The Immortal Sage }


	11. Damescue Moment

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 11**

**Damescue Moment**

Hinata forced her thoughts in to quietness. She stood in a neutral stance with her hands hanging by her sides.

She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her lungs lungs filled with vitality and energy. She breathed out.

She extended her senses to the environmental around her. She felt as though nature was communicating with her. She heard every sound : the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds and even the subtle whistling of the wind.

She crouched down and stretched her right arm skywards and pointed her flexed left arm to the ground. She almost felt like Neji was standing besides her as she stood in the Eight Trigrams stance.

She gave into the temptation of opening her eyes and checked to see if he truly wasn't there. She was encountered a cold hard slap of disappointment. Of course he wasn't there. He was dead.

He was rotting in the ground like Sasuke had put it. It was difficult not to throw up her lunch when her treacherous imagination betrayed her and forced her to envision the image of her beloved cousin 's decomposing body.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She once again forced her mind into silence. She banished all thoughts and focused on the present moment, her breathing and the thumping of her heartbeat.

She adjusted her stance - spotting all the miniscule flaws in her form and correcting them. Just like Neji had ingrained into her. Afterwards, she envisioned herself coiling like a cobra.

"Envision yourself as a snake. A snake is fast. A snake is merciless. A snake strikes with precision. A snake is fluid in its motion. It flows like water. A snake is deadly. A snake is unpredictable. A snake is dangerous, " Neji had once told her.

She remembered how he had circled her as he spoke - assessing her form. Spotting out the tiny errors she had overlooked. Neji had been a perfectionist at heart

"Call upon the power you were given by your ancestors. Call it by its name. Let its name give you strength. Let its name strike terror into your enemies ! They must never forget its name ! " her father 's voice instructed her from her memories.

"Byakugan ! " she shouted as she called upon her Dojutsu. Veins rippled around her eyes. Her eyesight increased exponentially.

She launched forward like a cobra. Her arms flew as she struck nonexistent targets - her fingertips glowing with chakra. Her feet moved around in an agile dance. A dance that lived in her blood.

Each strike was purposeful. Not a drop of energy was wasted. Not the slightest bit of unnecessary movement. Her heart rate started increasing. She was putting all that she had into her movements.

"You're holding back Hinata-sama ! " Those had been Neji 's most frequently uttered words during the initial stages of their training.

"Strike like a snake. On the battlefield you're not Hinata Hyuga. You have no compassion. You have no kindness. You are a viper. You show no mercy ! "

She forced in more effort. She pushed her muscles to their limit. Fire engulfed her muscles. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She felt the drumming of her heartbeat on her temples

"Eight trigrams thirty two palms."

She distantly heard Neji 's voice speaking in unison with her.

She spun around and launched an assault in the opposite direction. Adrenaline rushed through her veins.

A memory of trading blows with Neji came to her. It had been the first time she had wholeheartedly envisioned herself as a deadly cobra. As an apex predator. It was the first time she had forced him to be on the defensive.

"Sixty-four palms ! " she exclaimed as fueled her movements with even more chakra and physical energy.

The effects of neglecting her training were apparent. Her body was no longer in the condition it had been during the war. It was struggling to cope with the strain.

"Yes ! Hinata-sama ! Strike like a snake. Yes ! Yes ! You're doing it Hinata-sama ! " Neji had shouted.

Her heart had been overwhelmed with joy. He had been so proud of her. It had been a good day.

Her forehead was wet with sweat. Her legs felt as though they would collapse underneath her. She felt as if she had nothing left to give. But she was not finished.

"One hundred and twenty eight palms ! " she screamed.

She continued her deadly dance in the darkness of the night. It lasted for five minutes. And then her body was unable to handle such strain any longer.

She collapsed on to her knees. Her outstretched arms saved her from crashing headfirst into the ground.

She panted. Droplets of sweat fell into the dust. For a moment forgot about Neji. For a moment she forgot about Sasuke.

The only thing relevant in that moment was her racing heart, her screaming muscles, the way the tiny stones on the group were pressing against her palms and the way the sand was clinging to her wet palms.

She sat down on the ground. She was too tired to care about sitting on the dust.

This was just what she had wanted - to push her body to its limits and relieve herself from the thoughts that haunted her. She had needed to forget herself for a moment.

She had given up on her mission of saving Sasuke from depression. She could not find the strength to proceed with it. Not after what had happened. Not after what he had said to her.

The incident that had happened between them twelve nights ago had resulted in everything falling apart. It had resulted in her mission becoming an utter failure.

Maybe she had been way in over her head. Maybe Sasuke was beyond help. Or maybe her own uselessness had gotten in the way. It was funny how quickly things could fall apart.

Why was it that all her efforts always resulted in failure ?

She was still reeling from the pain that his words had caused her. He had wounded her. He had mercilessly driven nails into her side.

His words had resulted in her thinking about Neji nonstop. It was as if his death was once again fresh in her mind. Sasuke had mercilessly ripped open a wound that had barely healed. Just for the sake of dragging her down. All for something as petty as to prove a point.

He was not beyond her forgiveness despite it all. She did not resent him for what he had said about Neji. She was angry at him, disappointed even, but she did not hate him.

Hating a person was just not part of who she was. Also, she was well aware of the state he was in. He was depressed and full of anger. So much anger and bitterness. She still remembered the way his eyes had been blazed with rage.

People in his state said horrible things sometimes - painful words that felt like a dagger plunging in your heart. She would forgive him...eventually.

She would forgive him but she would remove herself from his life. She would distance herself from him. She would erase herself from his life.

She could not possibly be around him after what he had said to her. After he had proven himself capable of hurting her so effectively. She could not bear the risk of allowing him to do that to her again. She had been hurt too many times in her life and she had enough. Her leaving the Hyuga residence could attest to that.

Being around him would be akin to grabbing a knife by the blade and hoping not to get cut. It would be foolish to do so. There was only so much hurt she could take. She did not have a heart of steel like Naruto.

She stared at the night sky. It was dark save for the distant stars that dimly illuminated it. She wished the sun would never rise again. It's brightness mocked the sadness in her heart.

Everything had been going well. Sasuke had been opening up to her and they had been making progress in the right direction. The whispers, that only existed in her head, about her being a failure had softened during that time. She had been doing something right. The self hatred had faded a bit. The constant ache in her heart had slightly alleviated. But now all of those negative things had returned with even greater force

Sasuke had been her lifeline. She had been drowning in the reality of her worthlessness and then he had come along. He had given her an opportunity to prove to herself that she was not useless - that she could actually achieve something meaningful for once in her life.

She had grabbed onto that lifeline and pulled her head out of the water. She had found that she could breathe again. She had found that the agonising pain of drowning had stopped. But now she had let go of that lifeline and she was right back where she had started. She was drowning again.

She was running away from Sasuke because she was a coward. Just like she had ran away from her clan. Just like she had ran away from her father. Is that what failures constantly do ? Run away ?

Would she die like this ? A failure ? Would another lifeline ever appear and save her from drowning ?

The decision of cutting Sasuke out of her life saddened her. She had not purely viewed him as a mission to accomplish anymore. He had grown on her. In a short amount of time, a few encounters, Sasuke had become something very close to a friend.

She felt lost and confused. She did not know what to do to save herself from the self-hatred. She felt so sad and defeated. So...frustrated.

She sat there under the stars with aching muscles and an aching heart. She eventually stood up and went home.

* * *

Konoha was peaceful at night. Most of the population was in doors at this hour. A few people roamed the streets.

There were the shinobi - on and off duty. There were the lovestruck young couples who were walking hand in hand. There was the rare intoxicated individual who was stumbling home after having visited a bar towards the end of the day. And there were the lone ndividuals

Tallish street lights illuminated the way at just the right brightness. The streets were much quieter at night than during the day. Walking the streets at this time was therapeutic.

Two man walk passed her. They were rushing somewhere.

"I need a strong drink, " she overhead one saying to the other. He was short, balding and overweight.

"A couple of strong drinks and we'll forget all the bullshit, " replied the tall and lanky friend.

"Alcohol saves lives I tell you."

They both laughed as if on cue.

She reached the apartment building after some time. The flight of stairs before her was an enemy to her tired legs. Neji would have been disappointed.

The door of their apartment had rarely ever looked more welcoming. She sighed as she entered their humble place of residence. She was finally home. And she needed a shower. But first she needed a drink of water.

She found Kurenai in the kitchen. Her mother figure was sitting at the table and reading a recipe book.

"Hinata we definitely need to try this recipe, " she said.

Hinata grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. It was a wonder how delicious water could be when you were dying of thirst.

"Okay, what's going on ? " said Kurenai. She turned to look at her former sensei.

"What do you mean ? "

Kurenai rose an eyebrow. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped fingers.

"You look like you're about fall dead on your feet. Since when do you train after sunset ? And also, you've also been quieter these past days, " said Kurenai.

"I can tell something's wrong. So out with it. "

She did not want to have this conversation. She just wanted to shower, eat and turn in for bed.

"And two days ago you decided to take a week off from work. How could that possibly not be suspicious under the circumstances ? "

"I miss Neji, " she confessed.

Kurenai would have not let her off the hook if she avoided her question. The woman could be stubborn at times. Kurenai 's red eyes softened

"I see, " Kurenai said in a softer voice.

"Do you want to talk about it ? "

"No thanks, " she answered.

Kurenai was silent for a lengthy period. She just watched her with motherly concern in her eyes and a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Let me go shower, " she said.

"Grief becomes a cancer if you don't let go of it. It's okay to grieve but letting go should be part of the process. If you don't let go at some point it'll start eating you up from the inside until there's nothing left. Trust me kiddo, I know. "

She wordlessly left the kitchen.

* * *

Admittedly, thought Sasuke as he stared up at the boringly plain ceiling of his bedroom, he'd crossed the line with Hinata.

He was alone - as usual. Alone - just as he would be found sprawled on the floor and on the brink of death in the not so distant future.

Admittedly, he had never expected that she would slap him.

Admittedly, his anger had been justified.

Admittedly, what he had said about the deceased Neji had been unnecessary.

Admittedly, she had only been trying to help.

Admittedly, she appeared to want nothing to do with him anymore.

Admittedly, he had not expected that he would give a damn.

Hinata Hyuga. That name would have meant nothing to him a few months ago. It probably still wouldn't if he had not crossed paths with her under the yoshino tree roughly two to three months ago.

Maybe the name would remind him of a pathetically demure girl from his childhood but it would be of little significance or be of little relevance to his life.

It had been thirteen days since she had unexpectedly pitched up here. Thirteen days since their growing bond had been destroyed.

The truth was he preferred her to be in his life.

He related to her. She was the only one of his peers, besides Naruto, whom he felt connected to through their difficult childhoods. He even considered her to be the most tolerable person in the village - he did not feel like escaping when she was around him.

Although he often told himself that he wanted to be left alone, the truth was being alone was suffocating at times. He needed her.

He needed her. That was the truth he would never let any ear hear. It was the truth he would never allow his lips to utter.

They had only shared a handful of moments together but he liked the effect she had on him. Being around her made him forget about his aching heart, his empty life and dark memories for a fleeting moment. A moment of escape that was as fleeting as teardrops on desert sand.

The only thing that Sasuke wanted was to be free. To be released from the shackles of a haunted past, bitterness, loneliness and guilt. That was his only desire at every waking moment. Hinata was capable of momentarily giving him that.

His heart told him he had ruined things with her that night. That he had caused irreparable damage.

He had not coincidentally bumped into her and her teammate a few days ago. He had wanted to judge her reaction towards seeing him. He smirked. She had passed him without a single glance nor a greeting. Who knew that the polite Hyuga was capable of giving anyone such a cold shoulder ?

He had discovered a few things about her that night. She was polite and soft-spoken but she had a backbone. Her slapping him was evidence. Secondly, for Hinata, Neji Hyuga was like an open wound. He had poked that wound with salt covered fingers.

He knew what he needed to rectify the situation. He needed to apologise for what he had said.

The problem was he was not going to apologize to her. And he knew exactly why

Spending months all alone with nothing but his thoughts had given him time to reflect on his own character. He knew himself well.

He was too proud of a person to apologise.

Going to her and admitting that he had been out of line was something he was incapable of. He would be basically submitting to her. He never bowed down to anyone. He was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha did not bow down to anyone.

He had tried apologising to her once - that day when he had unnecessarily snapped at her for staring at him while he had been hallucinating about Itachi. Words of apology had failed to leave his mouth.

He had accepted that him apologising was akin to a cat barking like a dog, or a mouse roaring like a lion, or a man walking on all fours like a beast. It was unnatural.

Although his perception of himself had changed, although his perspective had been shifted by reflection and contemplation, he was still just as proud as he had been at the age of twelve.

He knew it was empty pride that would never get him anywhere. It was actually detrimental.

He had been ready to teach Hinata 's teammate a lesson the other day because he had not liked the way he had looked at him. His pride had told him to remind the Aburame of his place on the proverbial food chain. Even though his common sense had told him that doing so would strain his relations with Hinata even more. His pride had almost won.

He felt a chakra signature on his property. A knock sounded on the door. His annoyance was Ignited. He doubted that it was Hinata who was knocking on his door. If it was not her then he wanted to be left alone. People said misery loved company but he had discovered that on a literal level misery preferred solitude.

The knock persisted. It was annoying as the forced wailing of a manipulative child. As unpleasant as being within close proximity with a person that had horribly bad breath.

He clenched his jaw before rising from his futon. A wave of dizziness hit him.

He threw on a long sleeved cotton shirt. He had showered earlier. The futility of showering without having anywhere to be was almost humourous.

He exited his bedroom, went past the lounge and headed for the entrance. He swung open the door. Sakura stood on the other side of the door with a takeaway bag in her hand.

Both of them said nothing for a while. They had not seen each other in over a month.

"Can I come in ? " There was a hint of awkwardness in her green eyes.

"I come bearing gifts, " she said, lifting the brown takeaway bag in her grasp.

The smell of food made him painfully aware of the emptiness in his stomach and the lethargy in his muscles. When was the last time he had eaten a proper meal ?

He stepped aside to let her in. She flashed him a smile and handed him the takeaway bag. She ushered herself into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

The lounge had seen better days or, more accurately, cleaner days. But he did not really care. This was not no hotel.

He sat down on the stool next to the fireplace and opened the takeaway bag. The smell of spicy beef invaded his nostrils. There were two beef katsu sandwiches in the bag that were half wrapped in sandwich paper. He looked at Sakura.

"Oh no. I've already eaten."

He tore through a sandwich like a greedy starved animal. He could not find it within himself to care about what Sakura would think.

Sakura stood up and walked to the bookshelf in the corner. There was a stack of books on the bookshelf. Some of them were covered in a thin layer of dust. She started browsing through them.

"I never took you for an avid reader, " said Sakura. Her green eyes were analysing the cover of one of the novels.

"Me neither, " he said after swallowing. She sent him an amused look before continuing to raid through his collection.

Naruto was the one person he constantly tried to avoid the most. Sakura was the second. He avoided her like the plague.

It was not that he hated Sasuke or found her to be particularly annoying. Being around her made him uncomfortable. And that said something. Very few things made him uncomfortable.

She made him uncomfortable because he knew what she wanted from him. It was something he doubted he would ever give to her - his love.

Sakura wanted him to love her. She wanted him to recover from his depression and love her in the way that a man loved a woman.

He did not see himself loving her. Even if he got to the point that he would start wanting a lover. What he felt for her was purely platonic and he doubted that he ever would feel any different about her.

What he had put her though also made being in her presence uncomfortable.

He had almost killed her.

He had never apologised for that. He needed to apologise. But he wouldn't - just like he wouldn't apologise to Hinata.

And even now, he ignored her feelings for him. He needed to tell her the truth. He needed to tell her that she and him would never be lovers. She deserved that much at least. She deserved to be given a chance to let go.

"So how are you ?" said Sakura.

"I think you can tell that I've seen better days, " said Sasuke. She did not reply. Her eyes were glued on hardcover book in her grasp.

"Aiya Nakamura ? Interesting taste, " said Sakura. He had almost finished the second sandwich.

"You have four of her novels in your collection, " she remarked.

"She doesn't write dehydrated plots, " he said.

"She's a talented writer. It's just that she has an obsession with tragic heroes. Books about tragic heroes aren't my cup of tea " said Sakura.

"Tragic heroes ? " he repeated the foreign term.

"I'm guessing you don't know what a tragic hero is, " said Sakura. "

"What gave me away ? The part where I sounded like I'm clueless about what it is that you're taking about ? " Sakura rolled her eyes.

"A tragic hero is a character with a good disposition that possesses a flaw that leads their destruction, " said Sakura.

"Aizawa, from Where the Leaf Pattles Meet is a honourable samurai but his jealousy pushes him to murder his wife because he has suspects that she's being unfaithful to him, " she said.

"The main character of her second novel loses his family 's fortune because of trusting too much."

"The titular character of Ikuyo is so ambitious that he ends up losing his identity in the quest of achieving his ambition. He ends up living a sad empty life because of it."

He had not noticed the pattern before. He had focused his attention on the action taking place in those books that he had neglected to see that it was the characters' own flaws that had led to their destruction.

He could not help but identify himself as a tragic hero at that moment. He did not see himself as a hero but he did posses a fatal flaw and that flaw was preventing him from apologising to Hinata.

"Tragic heroes are sad, " said Sakura.

"The always end up losing every good thing in their lives because of their own flaws. The even sadder part is that it doesn't have to be that way."

Sakura 's words were like a kick to the balls. They had struck him where it hurt.

If he was to be honest meeting Hinata had been the only positive thing that had happened to him in a long time. Their newfound friendship was the only positive development in his life in recent memory.

Yes, he considered what he had with Hinata to be a friendship. He would throw himself off a mountain before admitting it to anyone but he was not afraid to call it by its name within the privacy of his heart.

Would he not even try to make amends ? Would simply let their relationship go to ruin without even fighting to keep it because he was too proud ?

His pride was stopping him from holding on to the only positive thing in his life.

Everything in his life was plagued with darkness. Even his relationships with his teammates brought him sorrow. All was darkness and pain. All except Hinata. She was a dim light amid despair.

He thought back to all the mistakes he had done because of his pride. They were numerous. Pride was a factor in a number of the mistakes he had made in life.

His pride would result in him forfeiting the one relationship he had never asked for but wanted to keep.

"I guess there's a lesson to be learned from tragic heroes, " he said

"Definitely," said Sakura.

Thoughts of Hinata kept swimming in his mind. Thoughts of tragic heroes and self destructive flaws troubled him. They forced him to look in the mirror.

"I worry about you Sasuke-kun. "

He looked at Sakura. Her back was facing him. A spark of anger was ignited. He stood up. She spun around. He saw the look in her eyes and remembered the argument between him and Hinata. The flame of anger was put out like a candle.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to lecture you. Apparently there's plenty of those going around," said Sakura, moving closer to him.

"I'll just came here to tell you that I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on."

She kept nearing towards him.

"And please go easy on Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They're only trying to help. " said Sakura.

He did not know if she noticed the close proximity at which she was standing to him. He could smell the scent of her shampoo and the subtle scent of her perfume.

Her eyes were expressive. They were filled with too much warmth for a someone like him. It did not seem right.

She watched him for a long time. He was almost certain that children could age into forgetful old man in the time that passed.

She tentatively moved her hand towards his face. He did not stop her. Two eternities passed before her fingers touched his face.

She traced his jaw with her fingers before eventually resting her palm on his cheek. Her hand was warm. Like a hot shower on a cold winter morning. He leaned into her touch.

He tried to recall when someone had last touched him like this. He failed to remember. It must have been his mother.

Sakura uncertainly shifted even closer to him. He could now feel the heat of her body. The space between their bodies was nearly gone. Her eyes were penetrating his.

"When we were younger, " she said with a nostalgia in her eyes and a whisper of a smile on her face.

"I felt as if you were you lived in a universe of your own. You seemed so unreachable."

He was supposed to tell her that he did not share the feelings she felt for him. Not entertain her advances like this and mislead her into believing that he reciprocated.

She placed her hands on his chest. Their warmth seeped through his cotton shirt. She brought her hand to his face once more and pulled down his face towards her. She barely had to put any effort into the movement. He did most of the work on his own.

Her eyes were shut as she inched her lips closer to his. She paused when their lips were almost touching. Their breath mingled. He noticed the shallowness of her breathing.

Temptation invaded his mind. It spread through his body like poison. It engulfed him the way the ocean engulfed a fish.

He imagined himself getting lost in her warm body. He imagined using her body to warm his cold soul. He envisioned forgetting himself while exploring her. He imagined using her to quiet the voices in his head.

The thought was almost irresistible. He was a young man. And he was trying to escape. An escape with soft flesh and warm hands was standing right in front of him.

If he asked for her, would she give herself to him ? Would she deny him ?

Naruto 's face appeared in his mind.

"What are you doing Teme ?" the imaginary blonde asked him.

The imaginary blonde 's words sobered him up like an ice cold bucket of water poured down the head of a daydreamer. What was he doing ?

The temptation called out to him again - much more forcefully this time. He wanted to escape his reality. There was an escape right in front of him. It had soft flesh, warm hands and tender lips that were pressing against his own.

He was being pulled in opposite directions. His conscience was pulling him in one direction and temptation was pulling him in another direction. She removed her lips from his. Her breath tickled his lips.

If he asked for her, would she give herself to him ? Would she deny him ?

His conscience spoke once more. It asked if he was really considering taking advantage of Sakura like that ? Like some disposable whore to momentarily relieve the frustration he had about life ?

Would he go as far as taking something from her that he could never give back just to quiet the voices in her head ?

She started tracing his jaw with nervous fingers once more. If he asked for her, would she give herself to him ? Would she deny him ?

Would she ?

His hand fell on top of hers and removed it from his face. She stepped away from him so quickly that it was a though she jumped away.

"Sasuke-kun I..."

This was the perfect time to tell her he felt nothing romantic towards her. To tell her to let go. To tell her to move on with her life. But instead the only thing he told her was :

"Thanks for the sandwiches."

* * *

She was standing in a treeless meadow. The field was bare save for lush green grass that reached her shins. The meadow was unending. Hinata had a feeling that she could walk for weeks and never reach its end.

The sun was burning brightly in the cloudless sky but she felt no heat coming from it. It was deadly quiet. The only sound present was of the mild breeze blowing against the grass.

She tried to remember how she had arrived there. Nothing came to her. Only a feint memory of training earlier that day surfaced.

She noticed a figure in the distance that was slowly approaching her. It was the figure of a man. She observed it carefully. She felt no malice coming from the person. In fact she strangely felt more at ease as the person approached.

There was something familiar about him. It was in the way he walked. There was something about the way he moved.

She tried getting a closer look at his face but his face was being obscured by the sun. He drew nearer and nearer.

His face was finally revealed. Her heart stood still. Even the wind kept quiet. The universe paused.

What her eyes were showing her went against all reason and logic. She was having difficulty breathing. She was having difficulty believing.

He stopped two feet away from her. He smiled. His smile was reserved and subtle but it beamed like the sun. It beamed like the stars. And it felt like home.

She struggled not to cry.

"Hello Hinata-sama, " he said.

"Ne- Ne- Neji-nii-san, " she stammered.

She analysed his his face, his eyes, his demeanor, his posture, his aura. Everything about her observations screamed only one thing - the person before her was her deceased cousin.

He stepped closer. She stepped back. He repeated the action and she stepped back again. He raised his hands to his chest to pacify her.

"It's okay Hinata-sama. I won't hurt you. "

He stepped closer. Her breathing grew shallower. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

She stood there unmoving - frozen in disbelief. But she was inwardly trembling with hope.

"It's okay Hinata-sama. Everything is going to be okay."

His arms were safety and his words assurance. Tears welled up in her eyes. She allowed herself to wrap her arms around his torso.

"It's going to be okay, " he whispered again.

She clinged tighter onto his shirt. Something broke free inside of her. Something that was too big to be fitted into things as tiny as words. A strangled gasp escaped her throat. She started sobbing.

Her tears gushed down her face like twin waterfalls. Her heart threatened to explode with emotion.

She cried as though she had never cried before. She cried more than she had cried for him when he died. She cried as though her tears were the only thing that could heal her broken heart.

Nejj held her as she cried. She cried until her tears dried up. She cried until she started having hiccups. Her cousin continued holding her.

"Come back to us, " she said after a lifetime of crying.

"Tenten misses you. Lee too. And Gai-sensei. They all miss you. I miss you."

He separated himself from her and took a step back. He laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me Hinata, " started Neji.

"You have to let go of me. You have to move on from my death. Holding on to such grief is killing you."

"I can't, " she protested.

"I know you can. You're strong. Much stronger than you realise, " said Neji. He was smiling.

"You can't let my death hold you back for the rest of your life, " said Neji.

"Moving on is not so simple Nii-san."

"I believe in you Hinata. I believe you can move on, " said Neji.

"I'm afraid that I'll forget you once I move on. I'm afraid that you'll fade away, " she said to him.

He reached for her face and tenderly wiped away her tears.

"How would I live with myself ? " she whispered.

"Do you want to forget me ? " said Neji.

"Never, " she said. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Never. "

"Then you'll never forget me, " he said.

"I'll always live in here, " he said pointing to his heart.

"And in here," he said with his index finger and middle finger against his forehead.

Realisation dawned on her. Maybe she did not have to keep punishing herself. Maybe she could let go of the grief. Maybe moving on did not have to mean forgetting him. Maybe she could try...

"I died so you could live Hinata-sama."

A few tears streaked down her face.

"I want you to live life to the fullest and not be held back by the past. Do you understand ?" he said. She nodded.

"Then you have to move on. You can't live life to the full with that darkness hanging over you. Free yourself from the chains of grief."

He hugged her once more, released her and turned around. It dawned on her that he was leaving her. Her heart turned wild with panic.

"Wait ! Nii-san ! Don't leave me all alone ! " she shouted. Neji did not turn back.

"You'll never walk alone. You have people that love you," Neji said while walking away

"Goodbye Hinata. "

The world faded into nothingness. A spinning disorientation followed. The disorientation finally faded and a cold realisation followed soon after.

She was in her bed and it was late into the night. Nejj was nowhere to be seen. It had all been a dream.

It had been a dream but it had felt so real.

It had felt as real as the world around her.

She remembered every single word Nejj had spoken and every drop of emotion she had experienced. Had it all been nothing but a product of her imagination ?

* * *

"You better behave while I'm gone okay, " Kurenai said to Mirai who was seated on the kitchen floor. The toddler smiled in response. The interaction warmed Hinata 's heart.

"Enjoy your day at the spa, " she said to Kurenai. The crimson-eyed dark-haired beauty looked exotic in her dust pink sundress.

"Trust me, I'll make sure of that, " Kurenai said before leaving the room

"I guess it's just you and me, " she said to Mirai.

"Hinata can you please come to the door for a bit," Kurenai shouted. She picked up Mirai from the floor and headed for the entrance of the apartment.

She walked out of the kitchen dressed in a pinkish camisole that exposed her midriff and grey shorts that reached her mid thighs while carrying Mirai on her hip.

Kurenai came into view.

Sasuke stood behind her.

* * *

If you feel depressed about Sasuke and Hinata 's situations, just know that there is light at the end of tunnel. Things will get better eventually.

I'm so excited for having crossed the 100 mark with regards to favourites. Thanks for all your support and encouraging reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. If I get more reviews, I get more motivated and release chapters sooner. So please do keep them coming.

Let's see if we can reach the targets below with this chapter. It would mean the world to me.

100 reviews

215 follows

125 favourites

Last but not least, let us keep those who have been infected or affected by the Coronavirus in our thoughts. Let us also remember the brave health workers that are risking their lives for others during this global epidemic.

I love you all. Take care. Stay safe.

{The Immortal Sage}


	12. Two kindred spirits and a baby

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter 1****2**

**Two kindred spirits and a baby **

She didn't even think about what he was doing there. All she could think of was why he had shown up while she was dressed like this.

The shorts she was wearing only covered half her thighs. The camisole she was wearing was... It left her midriff exposed and had a plunging neckline that exposed cleavage that he had no business ever seeing. Worst of all, she was not wearing a bra underneath.

To say that she was uncomfortable around him after what had happened that night would be downplaying things. To say that she wanted the earth to swallow him whole so he would disappear and stop looking would be an even grosser understatement.

He pinned his eyes to the doorframe. Him acknowledging how exposed she was only made it worse. In retrospect, she would have preferred him to pretend not to notice her condition.

She had to fight the urge of dashing away and hiding under her blankets. She endured amd stood there in her bra-less and skin-revealing state.

Her mind was too alarmed to even formulate a single sentence. She realised that he had said something.

"Pardon ? " she whispered.

"I need to talk to you, " he repeated. He was still avoiding eye contact.

The tension in the air was thicker than a brick. It was so intense that it had silenced Mirai. Kurenai kept looking back and forth between them.

"I'll leave you to talk, " said Kurenai.

"Bye sweetheart. " The toddler was too occupied with watching Sasuke to notice.

"And thanks again for watching Mirai. "

Kurenai gave Sasuke a lingering look that was full of meaning. A subtle threat that needed no words.

It was now just the two of them and Mirai. The awkwardness between them multiplied tenfold.

"Please come in."

She did not want to invite him inside but her upbringing compelled her to. She would rather prefer him to leave.

She stopped in the corridor and gestured to the couch in the lounge.

"You can have a seat."

"I'll go..." she said before leaving with crimson-painted cheeks. Even talking about it was embarrassing.

She entered her room and put Mirai on the bed. Mirai observed her with childish wonder as she paced around the room anxiously.

She eventually stopped and calmed herself with deep breathing techniques. Her jittery nerves settled a bit.

She replaced the shorts she was wearing with a black form-fitting pleated skirt that was nearly knee length. The camisole was replaced by a black and white form fitting short sleeved t-shirt with a boyish design.

Ino had bought this outfit for her. She often said it looked cute on her. It was not her usual style but she agreed with Ino - it did look cute on her.

Sasuke was seated on the couch. His eyes ran away from hers when they met. She took a seat next to him - on the far opposite end of the couch. Mirai watched him in fascination. She kept her gaze focused on Mirai. She was not willing to look at him either.

"I stepped out of line the other day, " Sasuke said in his usual stoic tone.

"I said some things. Things that were uncalled for. I dragged your cousin 's death into it just so I could prove a point and maybe because I wanted you to feel as miserable as I was feeling."

She could no longer resist looking at him. He did not avoid her eyes this time but looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. "

Those two little, insignificant words changed everything.

She had concluded that Sasuke would not acknowledge what he had done and that she would continue ignoring him. She had imagined that would be how their brief relationship would die. That would have been a much simpler conclusion. That way she would not have to go through the process of telling him to stay away from her.

She had decided that she could do without him in her life. Her heart was set on that decision.

But then his apology had not been a casual apology that had been made for the sake of appeasing her. It had come from the depths of his heart. It had touched her more than she would like to admit.

Why was he complicating things ?

"I've been through a lot Sasuke-san. I've been hurt so much in my life. I avoid things that might hurt me. Or anyone that might hurt me. I don't know if..."

"You're not certain if you want me in your life because you're afraid I'll hurt you again ?"

"Yes."

"I can't promise that I'll not hurt you in the future. I would be lying to you."

She was taken aback by the frankness of his words.

"I told you on the day you told me your story that you and I are of the same breed, didn't I ? "

She nodded.

"You and I are connected. Our difficult childhoods connect us. There's only one other person I feel connected to in that manner. "

She was nearly overwhelmed by the revelation. He considered the connection they shared to be of that magnitude. She had not expected that he would view things that way.

"And because of that you're the only person I can talk to about my past. "

"Why do you want to tell me your story Sasuke-san ? " she said.

She had a suspicion about what the reason but she wanted him to say it. She did not know why but she just needed him to say it.

Sasuke was silent for an eternity. Maybe she was pushing too hard. This was Sasuke after all.

"Because I need to tell it to someone. Because it makes me feel better."

A hopeful thought invaded her mind. Maybe she could do it. Maybe saving Sasuke from depression was not outside the realm of possibility. She had an effect on him. Maybe she could use that effect to somehow pull him away from the darkness.

The thought stopped dead in its tracks. At what cost would such a feat be accomplished ? He had admitted that he could not promise not to hurt her in the future.

She considered her tolerance of being hurt. It had greatly diminished from what it had been in the past. That was the reason she had left the Hyuga residence.

Could she risk being hurt again for the sake of achieving the goal she had forsaken ? How many times would he hurt her in the process ?

She had decided that grabbing on to the lifeline sitting on the opposite end of the couch was no longer an option. But when it came down to it, would she ever come across another lifeline ?

Would she be presented with another chance of saving herself from drowning ?

"I understand why you slapped me. I would have done worse if someone spoke of Itachi in that manner. "

She was definitely missing something. Did Sasuke not despise his brother for massacring his clan ? Then why was he implying that he would be offended if someone spoke of him in a crude manner ?

Was his hatred for Itachi not the reason why he had defected from Konoha and aligned himself with the Snake Sanin ?

Was his hatred for Itachi not the reason he had walked down a misguided path ?

"You would be upset ? " she asked cautiously. She needed to tread softly when it came to such issues.

"Forget what I said, " he said before shifting his eyes from hers.

His response was confirmation. There was something he was hiding from her. She suddenly felt a jolt of fear.

What if there was more to the story of the Uchiha massacre ? What if somewhere in the truth lied something that would cause her to regret discovering it ?

"What aren't you telling me Sasuke-san ? "

Her curiosity had defeated her fear.

"Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san. " His voice was neutral as ever.

"Don't you get tired of using honourifics ? "

Her upbringing made it difficult to fathom why he would be bothered by her use of honourifics when she addressed people. It was socially polite to do so. It was a norm she had known all her life. One that she had never questioned.

"It's just socially polite to use honourifics. It's been that way for generations, " she replied.

"Why should society keeping holding onto pointless constructs that were created by people who died a long time ago ? "

She had never asked herself that question but it was a valid point.

"Why should we have to listen to dead people about using honourifics ? Those people didn't even know a thing about electricity."

She smiled. It was the first time he had managed to bring a smile to her face for the first time since that night. She had never suspected that Sasuke had a bone to pick with honourifics.

"Drop the honourific. Sasuke will do."

"Sasuke-kun ? "

"Just Sasuke."

"Just... "

"Is it that difficult for you to rebel against honourifics? " he ridiculed with a smirk.

"I'm doing my best, " she replied.

She realised that he had not answered the question she had asked earlier. Her curiosity was revived. It was an unrelenting itching in her brain.

"You didn't answer me about your brother."

"Let it go, " he answered.

She was about to open her mouth to argue when he spoke again.

"Hinata. "

She broke eye contact and retained her silence. Mirai continued to observe Sasuke.

"I never thought anyone would slap me. And certainly not the shy girl from the academy."

Her cheeks turned red hot. A knot of embarrassment developed in her stomach. Mirai poked her blushing cheek with an index finger. She stole a glance at him. His lips were curled in amusement.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I deserved it."

Mirai started squirming on her lap at that precise moment. She stretched out her arms towards Sasuke. He looked at her passively. Mirai increased her squirming, she stretched out her arms with more emphasis and started making agitated noises. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"What is it ? " asked Sasuke.

"She wants you to hold her. Do you want to hold her ? "

He raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly does it want me to hold it ?"

"Maybe she likes you ? " she replied.

She ignored his hesitance and scooted closer to him and held out Mirai to him. His eyes ran up and down the toddler.

She was beginning to think that he would refuse when he stretched out his only hand and slid it below Mirai 's armpit. She withdrew her from underneath his and placed it on her lap.

The way he treated the toddler as if she was some strange object nearly compelled her to laugh. It was a spectacle to behold.

The excited Mirai did not seem to notice anything odd about the way the dark-haired stranger was treating her. She was too busy uttering incoherent things and laughing at her own baby talk.

"She's just a toddler."

"Precisely," he replied.

"That's why I'm being careful. "

Mirai exploded with laughter. She wondered what the toddler found so funny. She probably did not even understand what he had said. She only understood a few basic words.

Mirai gave him an expectant look. He turned to her for guidance.

"She's likely waiting for you to interact with her, " she told him.

He glanced at her uncertainly before focusing on Mirai. He laid his hand on Mirai 's head. And then he patted her. Mirai broke into a fit of giggles.

A smile forced its way onto her face. The sight was adorable. It felt like a crime to think of Sasuke in relation to anything adorable but she could not help it.

After a round of patting, he attempted to give Mirai back to her. The red-eyed toddler stubbornly latched onto his shirt.

"Save me."

She gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged. He would have to hold her for the time being.

The abuse he had dealt to his hand was still evident. His hand had taken devastating damage - the skin had not fully healed even after all these days. Leaving it unattended would lead to scarring. It was a suprise that it wasn't broken.

"Let me heal your hand, " she offered.

"Don't worry about it, " he dismissed.

"Please allow me to help."

"It's healing along fine. "

"I insist, "she replied.

He shifted his eyes from Mirai and stared at her unyieldingly. She stood her ground. It was a battle against an unstoppable force and an immovable object. She could not pass up an opportunity of being useful.

"Fine, " he said, holding out his hand to her.

She placed her hand a few centimetres above his. Her hand was engulfed in a bluish coat of chakra. The chakra seeped into his skin - repairing the damage and knitting back flesh.

Mirai crawled onto her lap and observed her glowing hand in awe. The world had to be an amazing place through the eyes of a child.

"I struggled to get Neji-nii-san out of my head since that day."

"I kept on thinking about his death and how I'm never going to see him again. But then last night I realised that he would not have wanted his death to affect me like this. He would have wanted me to move on. "

His eyes remained focused on her glowing hand just like Mirai. She did not know why she was telling him this. He was deadly. He could utilise her pain as a weapon against her.

"His death is suffocating me and I don't want that anymore. I don't want to feel like breaking down every time I think of him. I don't want to feel like locking myself inside my room every time someone mentions his name. "

She finished healing his hand. The bluish glow dissipated. She was almost sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Mirai looked up at her with red eyes that were sparkling with amazement.

"I want to move on from his death. I have to. In honour of his sacrifice, " she whispered.

She waited for his response. He could potentially assume that she was implying that he too needed to move on. That might had shown her how much he hated being told to move on. She waited and she waited but he gave no reply.

Mirai sprawled herself out on both of them. The red-eyed toddler 's back was on her lap while her lap were situated on Sasuke 's lap. She hid her face behind chubby baby hands and started giggling uncontrollably.

"I've also come to a realisation. Carrying on with a smile despite how shitty things are does not necessarily mean you're pretentious, " he said.

"It's like a sailor keeping his composure in the midst of storm. It's not denial, stupidity or even pretentiousness - it's a sign of strength "

Being told by Sasuke Uchiha that she possessed strength was something she would have never expected. She did not believe herself to be strong but hearing him say it still made her feel warm inside.

"Will you tolerate me going forward ? " he asked.

The wording of that statement was a bit odd but she understood what he was asking. He wanted to know if his presence was welcome in her life or if she wanted nothing to do with him.

He had done what he had come to do. He had apologised. Now he was waiting for her response.

A voice started speaking in her head. It increased in volume with every word it spoke. He'll hurt you again. You can't trust him. He's dangerous. He used your trauma as a rebuttal during an argument. Can you trust a person like him ?

Her heart was telling her to do the opposite of what the voice in her head was telling her to do.

It was a conundrum. She was being pulled in two different directions all at once. Both directions seemed as right as the other. It was frustrating.

No. It was more than frustrating. It was hell. Indecisiveness was hell. A chaotic hell that lacked even the smallest resemblance of peace. A chaotic hell fueled by anxiety and fear.

She needed to decide. To let him back in or to shut him out ? To continue trying to save him or to give up and never look back ? To listen to her head or to listen to her heart

"I don't know Sasuke..." His name tasted foreign on her tongue without an honourific.

A shimmer of disappointment appeared in his eyes. Mirai had shifted her feet from his leg. His movements were no longer restrained. He stood up and stared at her expectantly - waiting for her to show him out.

* * *

He had presented his case - explained why he needed her. She seemed unmoved. She most likely did not want him around her anymore. Her failure to agree to tolerate him pointed to that.

He stood up to leave. Even though the outcome of coming here had not been in his favour, he felt like he had done a good thing today. All his limbs were still attached and all his dignity was still in tact. Nothing strange had resulted from apologising. Swallowing his pride had been the right call.

The realisation that he had ruined things with Hinata sat upon his shoulders like a heavy boulder. His knees threatened to buckle under the pressure. It was all so... tiring.

"I'll try, " she whispered.

He was hit by a short-lived wave of confusion before understanding what she had just said. She was giving him a second chance.

The weight on his shoulders lightened. He was... relieved. She would not cut him off just yet. He had not yet lost the unexpected dim light that glowed amid the darkness of his despair.

"You also don't have to leave, " she said.

"Unless you have somewhere to be ? "

He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. All that was waiting for him was a depressing cabin in the woods. He sat down. The toddler instantaneously crawled back into his lap.

"Her name's Mirai. She's Asuma-sensei 's daughter. "

Asuma ? The name brought back a vague memory of a tall bearded that smelled of tobacco and ashes.

"He was killed before she was born. " Her soft voice was coated with melancholy.

The toddler reached up to his head and pulled on a handful of hair. A sharp pain tore through his scalp. Hinata hurriedly freed him from the girl's clutches.

"Sorry about that. " The toddler was angry at Hinata.

"That was a very bad Mirai-chan. " The child mellowed and looked down guilty.

"Are you hungry ? We were just about to eat."

It was an hour before noon. The last proper meal he had consumed consisted of the sandwiches Sakura had brought him the previous morning.

His lack of eating was detrimental to maintaining an optimal physical condition but he did not really care. He was indifferent towards maintaining the strength he had worked so hard to achieve. It now all seemed meaningless. Like tears in the rain.

He nodded to show that he was interested in food. He was starting to feel weak. The possiblity of the food being ignored by his taste buds did not bother him.

Hinata stood and reached down to take Mirai. The toddler was quick to realise her intentions and grabbed on to him and whined in protest.

"You don't mind holding onto her for a moment do you ? "

"I don't like where this is heading. It's only a matter of time before she starts stalking me like you." Hinata shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be disappointed if she doesn't, " she replied playfully.

"Guess that means more food for my snakes."

She went into the kitchen leaving him with the red-eyed girl on his lap and facing him. She observed him with barely restrained excitement. He patted her head. She giggled.

Hinata returned and invited him to wash his hands. She grew embarrassed when she realised that she had referred to his hands whereas he was an amputee with only a single hand.

He entered the kitchen with his crawling friend right behind him. It was a stark contrast to his own kitchen. It wasn't as bare and it had a homely warmth to it. It reminded him of his mother's kitchen.

"Please, " she said. "Have a seat." She was dishing the food.

She placed a plate before him and handed him a pair of chopsticks. There was steamed rice, beef curry, and a salad with leafy greens. The meal was simple but attractive.

She placed Mirai on to a high chair designed for toddlers. She joined them on the table and began feeding Mirai. The toddler heartily ate her food. Her eyes were on him the entire the way. Her eyes were almost boastful. As if she was showing off about how quickly she could chew and swallow.

He tasted the food. His taste buds were responding at the moment. The food wasn't half bad. Maybe it was even delicious.

Hinata started eating after feeding Mirai. He stared at her as she ate.

"What is it ? " she asked after swallowing.

"You Hyuga even eat differently."

Hinata blushed and carried on eating.

He remained seated as Hinata washed the dishes. Mirai was playing with a spoon.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, " Hinata asked with her back to him.

"What is it ? "

"Why didn't you opt..."

She fell silent.

"For what ? "

"Forget it. It's nothing, " she said.

"Say what you want to say."

"It's nothing."

"Hinata."

"Why didn't you opt for a prosthetic arm like Naruto-kun ? "

The memories of the events leading to the loss of his arm flashed in his mind. His fingers tightly clenched into a fist. Hinata closed the tap and wiped her hands on a cloth.

"It's a long story. "

"I don't mind, " she whispered.

"Not today."

She dropped the matter without further questioning.

They relocated to the lounge. Mirai made herself comfortable on Hinata 's lap but kept crawling into his lap ever so often.

They watched television. They did not talk about the past. They did not reveal personal truths. They just watched television.

He took it upon himself to criticize the movie that was playing. Hinata took it upon herself to act as its advocate. Apparently it was one of her favourites.

Mirai fell asleep on Hinata 's lap along the way. Hinata carried her off to bed with exceptional gentleness in order not to rouse her from sleep. She was good with children.

The next movie rolled in. He once again appointed himself as its critic. The only difference this time was that Hinata was more on his side. She later confessed that the previous movie had not been that great of a movie. She was just sentimental towards it.

Moments bled into minutes. Minutes bled into hours. The arrival of sunset was unexpected.

He was enjoying himself. That was something that had become foreign to him. His mood had improved just like on his mother's birthday. Only this time he had not confided in her about his mother's death.

He realised what life would have been like if his past had been different. It would have been normal. He would just be another seventeen year old that was just concerned with making a name for himself in the shinobi world. He would not be burdened with this looming and overwhelming task of reviving his clan.

He would not know what it was lose all sense of purpose in life. To wake up one day and discover that the one thing you had spent nearly every waking minute focused on was gone.

He would not have been a carrier of so much despair.

Grief was terrible but purposelessness was a far greater pain. It was a torture that was unparalleled. It was ironic, to think that nothingness would be more agonising than tangible physical pain.

Purposelessness mixed with grief was a vile cocktail and he was constantly drinking that vile cocktail. He was in indescribable despair because of that.

Despair was a heavy blackness that let no light in or out. It was a hell beyond expression. It engulfed. It suffocated. It crushed. It destroyed. Slowly but surely it was destroying him.

No matter how much he wanted to escape this nightmare, there seemed to be no way to escape it.

He stole a glance in Hinata 's direction. She was more potent than any book he had read to escape his reality.

He would hold onto her for now if he could help it. He would hold onto whatever made him experience moments of lessened despair

How he wished this moment of inner peace and freedom from despair could be permanent. If only there was a way for it to be.

But what if there was ? What if there was a solution that did not include killing himself ?

He squashed the idea like the repulsive bug it was. He crushed it because he was afraid. Hope was a dangerous thing to have.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm ? "

"See ? I didn't add the honourific. I'm capable of rebelling against social norms. You didn't comment earlier on," Hinata whined. She sounded childish. It was adorable.

He continued soaking in the feeling of the one thing he wished he could keep forever and yet could only have for a fleeting moment - freedom from despair.

* * *

Of all the things that Kurenai expected to find when she returned home close to sunset, this was not it. The sight before her was bewildering.

She had come to the sight of Hinata and the last surviving Uchiha sitting on the couch. There was nothing peculiar about two people sitting on a couch but there was definitely something peculiar about the way they were seated. The cozy fashion in which they were seated.

It was strange how they were sitting so close to one another. How Hinata felt so free around Sasuke to the point that she had her feet on the couch. How she looked so unguarded.

She knew Hinata. Hinata wasn't not the kind of person to be so comfortable around any random person. She wasn't the type to quickly grow familiar with people.

The Uchiha 's demeanour was just as odd as Hinata's. He seemed just so... accessible. So reachable. How untypical of him.

Hinata greeted her with a smile. A particularly happy smile. Her face was radiant with a glow that had not been present earlier in the day.

"Kurenai-sensei. You're back. "

Sasuke looked at her blankly. It was difficult to judge what the Uchiha was feeling.

Her relationship with Hinata could no longer be boxed into a sensei and student relationship. It was drastically more familiar. But Hinata still called her sensei - out of habit perhaps.

"Yes, " she replied. That was the only response she could bother to come up with after coming across such a peculiar scene.

A moment of awkwardness passed. It ended when Sasuke stood up. Hinata followed suit. She remained stationery in the corridor as her eyes trailed after the unlikely pair as they headed to the door.

They lingered by the door. Their level of familiarity kept standing out to her. Hinata and the reclusive Uchiha ? A thousand questions were running in her mind.

The Uchiha looked over Hinata 's shoulder. His eyes met hers. She did not look away. Sasuke refocused on Hinata.

"You're not working for the rest of the week ? " asked Sasuke. Hinata nodded.

"Can I see you tomorrow ? "

"What time ? " her student replied.

"Ten o'clock. By the yoshino tree. "

"See you then, " whispered Hinata.

The Uchiha turned around and left. Hinata shut the door.

"Did you enjoy your day ? " asked Hinata. The smile was still present.

"I did. And apparently I'm not the only one who seems to have enjoyed their day. He was with you the entire time ? "

Hinata nodded.

"Are you happy because you made up with Sasuke ? "

"What ? "

"Come on Hinata. I'm not blind. I noticed the tension between you two when he arrived here in the morning. So I'm guessing he came to mend things between you two and that his efforts were successful ? "

Hinata seemed uncertain about how to respond. She kept quiet for a lengthy moment before eventually replying.

"Yes. He and I had an argument but we've fixed things, " she said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata ? Sasuke ? Of all the guys in Konoha it had to be Sasuke ? I didn't even know he was your type. Hell I didn't even know you guys spoke. "

Hinata grew alarmed. Her face turned as red as a tomato. Her jaw slackened. She was at a loss for words.

"No Sensei. It's not what it seems, " Hinata said hurriedly. The pitch of her voice had become higher.

"I saw the way you two were so comfortable with each other. I overheard him telling you that he wants to meet you somewhere tomorrow and I recall you instantly agreeing, " she pointed out. The poor girl seemed speechless but she wasn't done yet.

"I mean just look at you. Have a look at yourself in the mirror and tell me you're not glowing with happiness - which I'm assuming is because you spent all these hours with him. I'm not blind my dear. "

"Sensei..." said Hinata.

"How long has this been going on for ? "

"Sensei..."

"And is he the reason you asked me about what it feels like to have a baby ? Don't tell me you want to have his babies already ? "

"Sensei ! " Hinata exclaimed in shock. Her pale skin was as red as an apple.

"You are too young to be think about having his babies. I don't care if he wants to revive his clan but if he's looking for a baby machine then tell him to look somewhere else. "

"He's depressed, " Hinata said firmly. She was still heavily blushing but she had regained her composure.

"There's nothing of that nature going on in our relationship. He's depressed and I befriended him because he needs people that will help him overcome his demons. "

"Oh."

The seriousness of Hinata 's tone informed her that she was being honest. She felt silly for jumping to conclusions like that. Maybe it really wasn't what it seemed like. Maybe Hinata was really just being Hinata. She was doing what she could to be helpful.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, " she said with an embarrassed smile. The blush on Hinata 's face was fading.

"So you've managed the impossible by befriending Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata smiled.

"Come here, " she said with open arms. Hinata fell into her embrace.

"I'm proud of you, you know that ? "

"Thank you Sensei. Where is this coming from ? "

"Life is too short Hinata. We have to let the people we love know how we feel about them. And I want you to know I'm proud of the woman you're growing into. "

They separated. Both their eyes had become glossy.

"And be careful with Sasuke. "

"He won't hurt me. He's changed, " Hinata defended.

"I meant be careful with your heart. The heart sometimes has this tendency of being easy to steal."

She had learned a few things from her own experiences and the experiences of the people around her. She knew how easy it was to fall in love. She had a feeling that Hinata could fall for Sasuke.

"Some guys take advantage of our feelings Hinata. You need to be careful."

"But I don't have feelings for him, " protested Hinata.

"I didn't say you do. "

She extremely doubted that Kiba and Shino were aware of Hinata and Sasuke 's friendship. Kiba would simply go ballistic after discovering. Shino would probably understand but Kiba...

Things would get a bit troublesome when they would find out.

Little did Kurenai know how much of an understatement that was.

* * *

Thank you for your supportive reviews and for your likes and favourites. They are really encouraging.

I would especially like to thank the guest reviewer who commented on my use of the word said. I really appreciate such constructive criticism. It's really helps me grow and improve my art as an artist and produce better content for my readers.

Please follow. Please favourite. Please keep on reviewing.

Stay safe. And take care. Better days are coming.

{The Immortal Sage}


	13. Things hoped for

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter**** 13**

**Things hoped for **

Bodies were scattered across the street. Clouds of thick black smoke had gathered in the air. Konoha was burning.

Screams tore through the air. The screams of women and frightened little children were the sharpest.

He was strolling down the streets with glee in his heart and stepping over cooling bodies. His shoes left behind bloody footprints.

He came across a young girl that was kneeling on the ground. She was desperately trying to wake up her unresponsive mother. She kept on shaking her. On and on. Her tears streamed down her dirt covered cheeks. It was futile. She was dead.

He had longed to see this day ever since he had discovered the truth about the massacre. He had finally made Konoha pay for what it had done. He had painted the soil crimson with the blood of the villagers.

Laughter shot up his throat. He laughed like never before. He laughed until his sides started hurt and his throat pained. He laughed until he fell onto the crimson soil with his knees.

The dream shattered. He shot up from his futon. He was dripping wet. This was nothing new. Waking up from a nightmare had become a routine. He fell back on his futon and watched the ceiling.

He found himself being overwhelmed with hatred.

He hated Itachi for giving him this life.

He hated his father and the rest of the clan for conspiring against Konoha.

He hated his mother for leaving him motherless.

He hated Hiruzen Sarutobi and his accomplices for ordering the extermination of his clan.

He hated how the people who had played a hand in ruining his life were dead. They had left him to be tormented by the consequences of their actions.

He covered his eyes with his arm. And then he cried.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"I left Konoha for someone like Orochimaru. I betrayed the only home I knew for a sick bastard who did not mind cutting up children in order to find a way to gain immortality. "

Hinata was listening attentively.

"Naruto refused to let me go down that path. He caught up to us on our way to Otogakure. I resisted and so we ended up getting into a heated battle. I slammed a chidori through his chest. "

She was disturbed by his account. He was certain that if he activated his Dojutsu he would see the fine hers on the back of her neck standing up.

"Were you aiming to..."

"Kill him ? "

"Yes, " she replied.

"I wasn't aiming to kill him but on the other hand I didn't care if he died. He was standing between me and more power. His life was less important than my goal. "

He had noticed the nearly unnoticeable way her body had tensed for a moment.

"Heartless, isn't it ? "

"Did you ever apologise to him ? "

He rested his head on the yoshino tree and shut his eyes tired eyes. Flashes of last night 's nightmare troubled his mind for a moment.

"No. "

"It would mean a lot to him if you did. "

"He and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment. "

"But you managed to apologise to me, didn't you ? "

"You're not him."

"What happened after the fight ? " she asked.

"I managed to get to Orochimaru. The snake kept his word. My strength increased exponentially while I was his student. "

The joyful sky seemed clueless to the matters being discussed underneath it. It's happy shade of blue was evidence of its unawareness.

"I was so focused on vengeance that I lost myself along the way. It got to a point where I couldn't recognise who I was anymore. And the madness only made it worse. "

"So it's true that you were losing your sanity ? "

"My sanity would often be hanging by the threads. I was obsessed with vengeance to that extent. It grew like a forest fire until it consumed me to the point where I was going mad. And then there were times when I would lose my sanity. "

"How did it feel ? Losing your... "

"Like realising that you're drowning and yet not knowing how to save yourself. "

"It sounds like having an obsession with vengeance comes at a price, " she said.

"The reward doesn't compare to the price you pay. Do you know how I felt after Itachi died ? "

"How did you feel ? "

"Cold. Unhappy. Empty. But I didn't fully realise it. That's why I was still fixated on revenge. My target was the only thing that was different. "

"Shifted to who ? "

"That's not for your ears to hear. "

She adopted the expression she adopted in moments were she struggled against the urge of wanting to know something that was being hidden from her.

"I didn't even kill Itachi. Not directly at least."

"You didn't ? "

"He succumbed to a respiratory illness he had been suffering from. Ultimately, he died because he pushed his weakened body too much. "

The snow-white cotton clouds that were suspended in the sky drifted around. A flock of grey birds with white bellies made soared high up above their heads.

"Vengeance is destructive, Hinata. And it's pointless. It did nothing but destroy me and leave me feeling emptier than before."

"Maybe not entirely," she said.

"Maybe If you hadn't been so driven by revenge then maybe you would have never became as strong as you are and perhaps the war would have never been won. "

"A silver lining ? "

"And another thing, your desire for vengeance didn't completely destroy you. You lived to tell the tale."

"Two silver linings.

"Two things to be grateful about at least, " she stated with a somber smile.

"Silver lining or no silver lining, it still doesn't feel like a happy ending, " he said.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"And that's why Neji-nii-san hated me. He believed that his father had lost his life because of my father's selfishness and because the main house had wanted to protect itself."

It was just before noontime. The heat of the sun had reduced from what it had been on the day they had first crossed paths beneath this tree. Time was moving foward.

"What changed ? "

"He learned the truth. His father had laid down his life for my father because he loved him as his brother and wanted him to keep on living and not because he was forced to."

"All in the name of sacrifice, " he said.

"All in the name of sacrifice, " she repeated.

The wind shook the leaves. A few weak leaves lost their grip and made their descent to the ground. It was a cloudy and windy summer's day.

"Most people wouldn't do what my uncle did. Especially if you consider the circumstances. "

"Some people are jus born with ridiculously self-sacrificing characters. "

"He had a good heart. Love was his response to such ill-treatment, " she whispered.

"I just wish that he didn't have to die like that because of me. "

"You're not to blame for his death. The system is to blame. "

He stood up. The weather was getting out of hand. She followed suit. They wordlessly departed the abandoned training field.

"The way things work in our world is disheartening. "

"A clan should never segregate it's members. The same blood flows through all the members of the Hyuga clan. Thinking about how your clan does things makes me sick, " he commented.

"Someone needs to change things. Victims shouldn't be punished for protecting themselves. Your uncle should not have had to atone for your kidnapper 's death"

They came across a group of zealous Genin that were training. The Genin did not seem to even be slightly bothered by the weather.

"Just watch," one of the eager Genin proclaimed to his friends.

"I'm going to become as powerful as Naruto."

"No way you'll ever become as powerful as Naruto, Ishida ! " one of them protested.

"The Dobe is two autographs shy of being a celebrity."

"Times have changed haven't they, " replied Hinata.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but if there's one person who stands a chance of changing the Hyuga clan, Konoha, changing the world, it's Naruto. "

"I would be happy if he could bring an end to the segregation in the Hyuga clan."

"He just might. He seems to know no limits. And he'll stop at nothing to achieve what he wants, " he replied.

"That summaries Naruto-kun.

"Since we're on the topic of change. You stopped being weird. "

Hinata stopped walking. He stopped as well. Indignation was written all over her pale face. Her cheeks were glowing with a warm blush.

"I wasn't weird."

"The Hinata I remember from the academy was more than a bit strange. "

"I was shy, " she whined. "It doesn't mean I was weird."

"Shyness and weirdness are two different things. "

She pouted in a very childish manner. Her cheeks maintained their rosy tone.

His younger self had considered her weird. He wouldn't have considered her weird if he had been the person he was now. He had grown into a nonconformist.

He didn't care about society 's standards of normal. Society labelled anything that didn't fit into its limited views on the way things were supposed to be, look, function or act as weird. The older he grew the less he cared about what society thought. To him, weird people didn't exist.

"You're just being mean, " she whined.

"Weird is weird."

* * *

Thursday

The rain was pelting against the roof of the cafe. The rain was pouring with a vengeance.

The ceramic teacup heated her palms in a pleasant way. She was glad for having worn a thicker jacket that day. It was cold outside.

The sweet smell of chamomile was intoxicating. There were about ten other customers in the cafe. Sasuke sat opposite her. He was hunched over the table and sipping his coffee. Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I still can't believe you can drink that."

"It's not bad, " he replied.

"Coffee without any sugar or milk ?"

"It's Scandalous right ? "

She sipped her tea. She would have never thought she would be sitting with Sasuke in a cafe and discussing his choices regarding hot beverages.

"It's criminal. "

"I was never a goody two shoes. Don't let my criminality upset you too much."

"What if I'm subconsciously being influenced by your criminality ? "

He shrugged and drank his bitter beverage. She took a bite from her cinnamon roll. It tasted mediocre at best. The elderly man who made the best cinnamon rolls in Konoha had retired a while back. His retirement had been a minor heartbreak for her.

"I'm returning to work tomorrow. "

The sky had been overcast since the day before. She had went to their usual meeting spot despite the looming rain. The dark clouds had finally bursted shortly after Sasuke had arrived.

She had raised her voice and suggested that they take shelter inside a cafe she knew of in one of the quieter parts of Konoha. She had doubted he would agree. He had agreed without hesitation.

Her hair was damp and so was Sasuke's. They had not gotten too wet though. Their trip to the cafe had been a speedy one.

"I work the morning shift from Monday to Wednesday and the afternoon shift on Thursdays and Fridays. I usually don't work on weekends."

She was hinting to him about when she would be available during the week. She did not want to seem forward by asking him what time he wanted to see her.

"What time can I see you ? " he said.

"Before eleven o'clock on days when I'm on the afternoon shift. After two on days when I'm on the morning shift. "

"Nine o'clock if it's in the morning ? Around three o'clock if it's in the afternoon ? " he suggested.

"That's okay. I'll try to let you know beforehand when I can't make it."

She had just commited to see him everyday. She ate a piece of the cinnamon roll.

"I'm not the only one participating in criminality, " he said.

"What did I do ? "

"Eating that is criminal."

"You don't eat pastries ? "

"No. "

"Is it because they are sweet ? "

"Repulsively. "

"Have you ever tasted cinnamon rolls ?"

He shook his head. She cut off a piece with her table knife and pushed her plate towards him.

"Have a taste."

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"No."

"They're not that sweet. "

"No."

She had to make him taste cinnamon rolls. How could anyone go through life without tasting cinnamon rolls. She had to make him taste them. No matter what.

"I'll ignore you for the rest of my life, " she said. She didn't mind being a little petty for the sake of cinnamon rolls.

"That's ridiculous. "

"Is it ? " She made sure her voice sounded exaggeratedly innocent.

They engaged in a fierce staring contest. He was stubborn but she could also be stubborn when the situation called for it.

"Fine. I'm only doing it to get you to shut up about it. Not because I fear your threats."

He tossed the piece of pastry into his mouth. He chewed slowly. His expression was neutral as he chewed so she couldn't tell if he was enjoying it.

"I hated every second of it."

She rolled her eyes and drank her tea.

"It was an unbearable hell."

"I get it Sasuke. You don't like cinnamon rolls. I'm still curious about your arm," she said staring into her teacup.

"There are too many ears in here."

"I'm sorry. I should have known better. "

The rain increased in its ferocity. He raised an eyebrow. He must have noticed the speck of mischief in her eyes.

"What is it ?"

"It's cute how you don't like sweet things."

The slight curl of his lips was the only indication of his displeasure.

"Never call me that again."

"There's nothing wrong with being cute, " she argued. "Most people happen to like cute things. "

"It's also cute how you look up to Naruto-kun even though you pretend he's an annoyance."

"Who said anything about me looking up to him ? "

"I could tell from the way you spoke of him yesterday. "

He sighed.

"Don't expose me, " he told her. "He'll never shut up about it."

"On one condition," she said.

"I never would have taken you for a blackmailer. "

"I'm not. "

"And yet you're blackmailing me. "

"You're not even giving me a chance to name my terms. "

"Name them, " he implored.

"Well..."

She paused for suspense. He was unimpressed.

"Well..." She made a point to emphasise every single syllable.

"I'll get up and leave, " he stated.

"I'll keep it to myself and in exchange you'll allow me to call you cute whenever I please."

"Forget it. "

"Is that a no ?"

"What do you think ?" he replied.

"I guess you'll just have to put up with Naruto-kun knowing you look up to him."

He sighed.

"Fine. Being called cute will be less annoying than the alternative."

"So we have a deal ? "

"I'm not going to say it twice. "

The rain started falling more forcefully. It's fresh scent drifted into the room. It made her feel good.

"I love the rain, " she told him.

"It renews. It brings vitality and a new lustre. It's almost as if it exists just to provide nature with a second chance. "

"You could say that."

"I guess at its most basic level, the concept of second chances originated from nature," she added.

"The only difference between us and nature is that we don't always embrace the second chances we are offered."

"We're different from grass. Grass doesn't have memories. It doesn't have shoulder to the past," he replied.

"That's a valid point, " she agreed.

"It's next to impossible to regain your lustre and vitality when your past is traumatic enough, " he said.

His eyes were pinned to the table. The subject of their conversation had unexpectedly deepened.

"What if it's possible ? What if we can regain our lustres in spite of the pasts we shoulder ? "

His eyes gained a faraway look in his eyes. A potbellied middle-aged man exited the cafe and made a run for it.

She locked eyes with Sasuke. The faraway look was gone. She smiled.

"What ?"

"I love the smell of rain."

* * *

"Would you like some tea Hinata-chan ? " asked Mrs Yamanaka.

"No thanks, " she replied.

"Well..." said Mrs Yamanaka. "What can I help you with Hinata-chan ? "

Mrs Yamanaka was seated on the minty green couch opposite her. The sofas in the home were of different designs but were all in the same shade of green. There were circular orange plush cushions with black swirls on them.

The floor was a rich deep brown polished wood and the walls were painted cream.

Picture frames lined the walls. There were photos of Ino at various ages, a photo of her grandparents and individual pictures of Mr Yamanaka and Mrs Yamanaka. The largest photo was of Mr and Mrs when they were younger - probably in their early twenties. The couple was seated on on a park bench and Mr Yamanaka had his arm looped over his wife's shoulders. The two of them were beaming with joy.

Every single piece of furniture in the lounge abided to the set colour scheme. It suited a woman that paid close attention to detail. The home was spotless, well maintained and smelled like vanilla and a mixture of flowers. She always felt like love floated in there.

"I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself Mrs Yamanaka but you seem to be coping well with Mr Yamanaka 's passing. Ino always talks about how well you're dealing with it."

The brown haired woman smiled. Her eyes squinted whenever she smiled. Her smile was a beacon of hope. A lighthouse for a poor fainting seaman.

"I try my best Hinata-chan. It's never easy but I try my best. "

"The reason I'm here is because I was hoping you could give me advice on how I can get over Neji-nii-san 's death."

Mrs Yamanaka 's smile turned sympathetic.

"Neji-nii-san 's death keeps weighing on my mind. I'm tired of not being able to cope with his death."

"You're sure you don't want any tea ? "

"No. I'm fine, thanks. "

"I'm surprised that you're asking me instead of Kurenai-san. "

"I felt like coming to you for some reason."

She was failing to calm her nervous. Why was she so nervous ? Was it because of doubt ?

"First of all, Hinata-chan, I'd like to correct your wording. You never get over someone's death. Grief never goes away. You just learn to live with it. Always remember that."

"How do I learn to live with grief ? "

"There's not much to it. It's not easy but it's quite simple."

Her ears were burning to hear what she had to say.

"For you specifically, the first step is to realise that your cousin sacrificed his life for you."

She had already come to that realisation. The dream she had experienced a week ago had shown her that.

"I realise that. "

"I'm glad, " replied Mrs Yamanaka. Her tone had grown more tender.

"Knowing that makes things easier. Ino 's father died during an effort to save the world. He sacrificed his life among countless others to preserve our freedom. He died so that I could be alive today, " said Mrs Yamanka.

"And so did your cousin. We would not be honouring their sacrifice by letting their deaths prevent us from living to the fullest. In fact, we'd be making a mockery of their sacrifice."

A renewed desire to learn how to cope with Neji 's death surged though her.

"Venting your emotions is part of the process. Don't shy away from it. Cry, scream, do whatever you need to do. You shouldn't deny this from yourself. If you keep things bottled up instead of letting them out then you'll never heal. "

The sound of footsteps sounded from the staircase. Ino descended dressed in denim shorts and a white top. She regarded her with exaggerated suspicion.

"Don't tell me you came to steal my mother. I love you Hina-chan but you can't have her, " joked Ino.

"She's actually here..."

Mrs Yamanaka looked at her as if seeking for permission to explain the situation.

"She's advising me on how I can learn to live with Neji-nii-san 's death. "

"Oh."

She stared at her awkwardly before coming down to stand next to her.

"Do you mind if I stick around ? " asked the blonde.

"Not at all. "

She sat down and took her hand into hers.

"Where was I ? "

"You were talking about venting my emotions. "

"Oh yes. Thanks. So let it all out. But be careful not to lose yourself during this stage. This stage shouldn't be permanent. You still have to pick yourself up at some point."

She nodded determinedly.

"After you have vented your emotions and wallowed in your sadness, the difficult part finally comes : learning to live with the grief."

"Focus on your present happiness. I find that when I look to my daughter for happiness. When I focus on doing what makes me happy, when I focus on the little things that make me happy, the pain greatly reduces. Inoichi made me happy but that doesn't mean I can't find happiness anywhere else. "

"Treasure the people you're still with. Focus on those who've been with you every step of the way. Trust me, focusing on who you still have instead of who you've lost helps. More importantly the people you love can be a source of strength for you. Teach yourself to draw strength from those you still have."

Images of Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Mirai flashed in her head. She also thought of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Having faith in yourself is the most important part. You need to have faith. In my opinion, having faith in yourself is the most important part of learning to live with the death of someone you love. "

Faith ?

"Without faith you'll easy give up. Hell, you might not even try because you don't believe that you can do it. You need to have faith Hinata. Do you understand ?"

"Yes, " she replied.

"Trust that you'll be okay. Believe in yourself. Without faith you're almost definitely doomed to fail. "

Mrs Yamanaka was silent for a long moment. She merely observed her with her motherly gaze. Ino wrapped her arms around her waist and planted her chin on her shoulder. It was comforting.

"And remeber that they are always with us in a way. In our hearts and in our memories. You'll be okay Hina-chan," said Ino.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

"On some days you'll feel terrible. On some days you'll feel like you can't go on. This is normal. It's part of living with it, " Mrs Yamanaka told her.

"I understand," she replied.

"Always be patient with yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself. There will be days that will be harder than others. It might take some time before you you learn to live with grief. Don't lose patience."

Her chest grew warm. There was a newfound determination buzzing in there. She repeated Mrs Yamanaka's words in her mind - committing them to memory so that she would never forget

She would try to do what she had been told. She would try with every inch of her being. She would stop making a mockery of Neji 's sacrifice.

She would have faith in her own ability to learn to cope with his death. She would have confidence in what she hoped for.

She would focus on her present happiness. She would be patient with herself. She would be okay.

"Thank you, " she said. Her eyes grew wet.

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. You're like family to us," replied Mrs Yamanaka.

Her thoughts turned to Sasuke. She wished he had been there to hear Mrs Yamanaka 's words. Maybe her words would have pushed him in the right direction. He was stubborn.

"Have faith Hinata-chan, " repeated Mrs Yamanaka.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door.

He put on a shirt and proceeded to the door. He already knew who it was. His senses had informed him. He had become familiar with her chakra signature.

"Hi, " greeted Hinata. She was carrying a bento box.

"Hi."

It was Sunday. The sun was setting. It had been more than two days since he had last seen her. She had unexpectedly appeared at his door in the morning on Friday and had told him that she wouldn't be able to meet with him after work. She had told him she would see him on Monday.

He stepped aside to let her in. It was her first time being inside. She had declined to enter on Friday because she had been running late and didn't want to upset her superior.

He led her to the lounge. He switched on the lights. A yellow orangish glow flooded the room.

"It's not a palace but it serves the purpose," he said.

Her eyes shifted from the bookshelf in the corner and settled on his. He gestured to the sofa Naruto had bought for him as a housewarming gift.

"Oh no. I came here to give you this."

She offered him the bento box. He took it from her from her, opened the lid and inspected its contents. The smell of food flooded his nostrils. It was still hot.

"I have a feeling you frequently skip meals," she whispered. It was sort of obvious that he skipped meals if you considered his loss in weight since returning to Konoha.

"Thanks."

He took the food to the kitchen. He found her standing exactly where he had left her when he returned.

"That's not the only reason I came here Sasuke. "

"The other being to update me on hospital gossip ? "

"I spoke to Ino-chan 's mother earlier. About learning to live with the grief I have over Neji-nii-san 's death. "

He knew where this was heading. They were going to have that conversation again. She was going to make this about him and try to convince him that he could move on from his past.

"I'm already tired of this conversation. "

"Please give me a chance to speak Sasuke."

She had the same look in her eyes that had appeared when she had stubbornly refused to not heal his hand that day.

"She talked about faith among other things."

"Faith ? "

"Yes. Faith. Having confidence in what we hope for, " she said.

"I've decided that I'm going to have faith that I'll overcome my grief. I think you should too. We both need to believe that we'll escape from the darkness."

"Faith won't get me anything."

Believing that he would overcome his demons would not change anything. It was ridiculous.

"It won't change anything on its own but without it nothing will be set into motion. Nothing will change. We'll give up before we even try. We cannot fight the darkness if we don't believe we can overcome it," she answered.

"You're a kunoichi. You should understand that sometimes you'll lose a fight no matter how much you believe in yourself simply because you're no match for your enemy. "

"But sometimes your faith is what carries you into victory despite the nearly impossible odds you're facing. You should know Sasuke. "

"So you're telling me all the people who've ever failed to win a battle didn't have faith ? "

"No. That's not what I mean. "

He clenched his jaw. He was trying his best not to lose his temper but he could feel his grip loosening.

"Have you tried it ? Have you ever given into faith and believed that it's possible ? "

"I don't need to try it to know that it's bullshit."

"You've never believed that you can escape your trauma. You've never tried, " she said.

"As I've already said, I don't need to try it to know it's bullshit. "

"Sasuke-"

"Stop it. "

"Listen, " she pleaded.

"I told you to stop."

He nearly completely closed the distance between them. There was a burning compulsion in his chest to move closer to her. As if standing closer to her would help him make her realise the truth. As if it would free her from her newfound delusion.

She did not move away. Her head barely went past his collarbone even while she was looking up. She was shorter than Sakura.

An invisible battle of wills was taking place. A struggle between two mutually unmovable objects. A unstoppable force versus an unmovable wall.

Behind Hinata 's harmless looking appearance was a stubbornness that was nearly baffling. It was nearly as much as his own stubbornness. The fruity fragrance of her indigo hair was strong at such proximity.

"Will faith bring back my clan ? Will it reverse time ? Will it change me back to who I was before ? Will it make the memories disappear ? What about the nightmares and the voices in my head ? What about the guilt ? "

"Nothing can be done about the past. But the future is a different story, " said Hinata.

"I can't erase the past, right ? "

"Yes."

"I'll always carry my past with me right ? "

She was quiet. Her stubbornness was wavering. The resistance in her eyes was growing dim.

"Right ? " he repeated.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean the future can't be bright," she whispered. Her voice was mellow and soothing to the ears but her words were grating on his nerves.

"How can the future be bright when my past is so dark ? "

She flinched.

"Tell me Hinata. How can light and darkness coexist ? How can a bright future exist in the presence of a dark past ? "

She was quiet. Faith ? Hope ? What would that get him ?

"But you wouldn't be the first to achieve it ? There are others like you who are happy despite their pasts, " she replied after a while.

"Maybe their pasts aren't dark enough."

"You won't even bother to try to have faith ? "

There was a myriad of emotions swimming in her lavender eyes. He recognised disappointment, sadness and pity.

"No. "

Her eyes grew teary.

"What are you so afraid of Sasuke ?" she whispered.

The question striked a chord. He lacked the willpower to maintain eye contact so he pinned his eyes to the wall.

"There's no hope for me," he said.

He wished he could show her what went on in his head every single day. He wished he could show her his nightmares. He wished could he transfer the feelings of emptiness, loneliness and grief to her. Just for a moment. Just so she would understand.

"Sasuke. "

He kept his eyes pinned on the wall. His shoulders felt heavier. He was losing the strength to stand. He just wanted to lie down and stay like that for hours.

"Sasuke, " she repeated.

She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Why ? Why did she care so much ?

He kept his eyes on the wall. Maybe she would get the hint and leave. Maybe she would get the hint and never bring up this conversation.

He felt the subtle shift in the position of her body. She clung to his hand. Her hands were warm and her grip was gentle. Her fingers were deceitfully fragile. As if they couldn't bring a grown man to his knees or take life in an instant.

"Sasuke look at me."

The act of her holding his hand was more comforting than he would like to admit. He dragged his eyes over to hers.

The resolve and determination in her eyes stirred something within him. Her determination reminded him of who he was before. He nearly lost his composure.

He noticed the compassion in her eyes. There was a gentleness and a compassion that he had never possessed. He had only seen such compassion in less than a handful of people.

She did not let go of his hand. He wished she wouldn't let go.

"If you won't believe in yourself then I'll believe in you, " she whispered.

"I guess I'll need to have enough faith for the both of us."

She smiled. It was a melancholic smile.

"I'll believe in you until you stop being afraid to believe in yourself."

* * *

Thanks once again for reading. I appreciate your reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I want you to comment about anything and everything. Don't hesitate to say what's on your mind.

Please favourite. Please follow. Please stay safe.

Until next time.

{The Immortal Sage}


	14. The Uchiha's argument

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter**** 1****4**

**The Uchiha's argument**

"Where have you been disappearing off to ?"

Ino shot her a knowing look. Ino was dressed in a blue dungaree that had been paired with a yellow t-shirt. She was leaning over the counter and paging through a fashion catalogue.

"What do you mean ? "

Ino smiled devilishly. She looked like a predator that was ready to pounce on it's helpless prey. A predator with eyes that resembled the ocean, skin as clear as an infant's and hair that looked like the sun in the noontime.

"Where have you been disappearing off to ?"

It was no suprise that Ino had noticed. She was her best friend. It would be next to impossible for her not to notice.

It was Saturday. Five days had passed since she had sought advice from Ino 's mother.

"What is this I'm hearing about Hinata disappearing off to somewhere ? "said Tenten.

The brunette had been strolling around the flower shop. She sat down on one of the high chairs Ino had brought out for them.

"So enlighten us Hina-chan. Who have you been disappearing off to see ? said Ino.

"Who says I've been slipping away to go see anyone ? "

"You think I wouldn't notice ? My intuition is telling me that someone is to blame for your disappearances."

She flipped a page of the catalogue.

"Is your intuition telling you that this person is a you-know-what ? " asked Tenten.

"You mean a..." Ino paused before arching an eyebrow and giving her the side-eye.

"A him ? "

Tenten smirked. The direction that this conversation was heading in was a headache she didn't need.

"Yes. A him." Tenten shot her a suspicious look.

"It's definitely a him. My intuition never lies."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well out with it Hinata. Are you seeing someone ? " said Tenten.

They would assume that she was dating Sasuke if she told them that he was the 'him' she often met up with. Why was it that whenever two members of the opposite sex spent time together people assumed they were romantically involved ?

Denying her involvement with Sasuke, which was purely platonic, would be the easy way out. But that would lead to a massive headache when they discovered the truth. It would seem as if she had something to hide. Her friends would be even more convinced that they were seeing each other.

"We're just friends. Nothing more."

Tenten and Ino shared a look.

"I knew it ! " shouted Ino. The smile on Tenten's face was irritating.

"Well ? Is he hot ? "

Ino was a glutton for such topics.

"I wouldn't know. We're just friends."

"Now that's just a load of nonsense Hina-chan. You don't have to date someone to know whether they're hot or not."

"I agree," supported Tenten. "That's utter nonsense."

"Is it someone we know ? "

Another presence appeared at the entrance. It was Kiba. He strolled into the shop with his hands deep inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What are you doing here ? You're here to poison my flowers aren't you ? "

Kiba smirked at Ino.

"Hey Sweetness. I missed you. Give me a kiss will ya ? "

Ino gagged. Tenten sighed.

"Not even if you were the last of your species."

Kiba was dressed as usual : standard-issue navy blue pants and a black leather jacket. He smelled like the forest.

"Tenten."

"Kiba," Tenten acknowledged in response.

"I heard you're opening a weapons' shop."

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

His eyes settled on her. Something was bothering him. He looked fine on the outside but his eyes told a different tale.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second ? "

She followed him out of the shop. Akamaru was standing by the door.

"Let's talk over there," said Kiba, gesturing to a spot that was obscured from the flower shop's view. They moved there.

His carefree mask melted away in an instant. He stared at her with a anxious look in his eyes and a clenched jaw.

"What the hell does he want from you ?"

"Who ? "

"The Uchiha bastard."

Oh. He knew. It had been bound to happen. She wished she was back inside the shop. She preferred to have Ino question her about the nature of her relationship with Sasuke rather than having the conversation that was about to happen.

"I saw you two together the other day. It was raining on that day. I saw how comfortable you two looked around each other."

What was wrong with them being comfortable in each others' presences ? What was wrong with them enjoying one another's company ?

"I was running late for my mission so I couldn't approach you."

Approach her so he could do what ? Tell her to get away from Sasuke ? She felt an unpleasant sensation developing in her chest.

"Sasuke is my friend."

Kiba looked at her as if she was losing her sanity.

"Since when !"

A nosey passer-by openly stared at them.

"Please stop shouting," she replied. "Sasuke and I have been friends for some time."

He was quiet but the voice of his eyes was not silent. His eyes were roaring like a lion that had been provoked.

"Stay. Away. From. Him."

Something inside of her was on the brink of snapping. She took a deep breath.

"I won't allow you to put yourself in harm's way. I won't have it."

She was supposed to sever ties with Sasuke because Kiba wouldn't have it ? She was supposed to abandon Sasuke because Kiba didn't like what was going on between them ? What right did Kiba have to decide who she spent her time with ?

She loved Kiba. He was like a brother to her. But sometimes...sometimes his words bothered her. No. They didn't bother her. They angered her.

"You won't have it ? "

"No."

She tolerated his rashness. She tolerated his stubbornness and his impatience. But the one thing she failed to tolerate was his tendancy of sometimes treating her like a child. A naive child that couldn't stand up for herself or make her own decisions.

"I appreciate your concern but I won't stop talking to Sasuke."

His face reddened.

"Hinata listen to me. I-"

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, Kiba-kun ? "

He watched her incredulously with a clenched jaw

"Then I guess this conversation is over."

She spun around and left.

"Hinata !"

She didn't look back.

* * *

He was hungry but didn't he didn't have the appetite for food. Hana had prepared his favourite meal for the evening but it did nothing to improve his mood.

His leg was shaking underneath the table. A painful tension was terrorising his neck. He needed a massage. And a training session to vent his emotions.

His mother and his sister 's conversation entered in one ear and exited out of the other. He couldn't be bothered to care about what they were discussing.

That damned Uchiha. That deceptive bastard.

"Ka-san. Kiba's acting crazy."

He looked up at the mention of his name. His sister observed him with a raised eyebrow. His mother's eyes were on him as she feasted on the stake in her hands. Her elbows were planted on the dinner table.

"I can see Hana."

"He's not even eating, Ka-san. He's just sitting there and looking like he might explode any minute."

His mother and his sister were still dressed in their shinobi attires. They had removed their gear and their flack jackets.

"Well it's a good thing humans don't explode."

Their spikey-haired mother exploded in laughter. She had a habit of laughing at her own jokes as if she they weren't her own.

"But now that I think of it, we once fought a guy who blew himself up back in the day," she said. "Back when I was even sexier than I am now."

Hana rolled her eyes.

Hinata had not even given him a chance to explain why he wanted her to stay away from the bastard.

"Of course Ka-san. It wouldn't be a normal day if you didn't remind us of how sexy you were back in the day."

Their mother smirked devilishly before biting off a chunk of meat.

"Don't blame me for having been so damn sexy."

"Don't blame me. Blame the genes. I know, I know," said Hana.

He rubbed his temples. Friends ? With Sasuke ? Since when did Sasuke have friends ?

"Guess what happened to me today. Some civilian guy tried to ask me out. He's younger than me so I asked him how old he thinks I am. Guess what he said."

Hana continued eating.

"I said guess what he said, Hana."

Her tone had became more forceful. In this household, getting bullied by their mother was a feature of everyday life. Hana sighed.

That Uchiha bastard. That snake.

"What did he say ? " Hana asked tiredly.

"He told me that I look thirty or thirty-one. Me ? Thirty ? "

She was beaming with satisfaction. Hana resumed eating.

His jaw involuntarily clenched. That damned Uchiha. That damned unstable traitor. What game was he playing ?

"Maybe Kiba's trying to dodge chores by acting upset so that we won't bother him tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I just want you to shut up."

His sister looked at him calmly.

"Hey ! What's with the hostility kid ? It's not like we're the reason you're having a bad day or something."

That damned Uchiha. That bastard. That...

He shot up from his seat.

"I'm heading out. I need to talk to Shino.

"Now ? While we're eating ?" asked Hana.

"It's urgent."

"Kiba."

He stopped and turned back to his mother's direction.

"Ka-san ? "

"Can I have your steak ?"

* * *

"Your friend is here to see you," his father said to him before leaving.

The Inuzuka had just returned from his lengthy mission the day before. Evidently, he was furious.

"What's wrong ? "

"The Uchiha bastard is what's wrong."

They shifted away from the door for the sake of privacy.

"What did Sasuke do ? "

"He's playing some sort of game with Hinata. "

A cold chill ran up his spine.

"Explain."

"I saw the two of them together on the day when I left for my last mission. "

"And ? "

"I asked Hinata about it earlier today and she told me that she and him are... friends."

Friends ? That was an unexpected development. Being acquaintances was one thing. Being friends was another.

Hinata and Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha was the embodiment of antisocial behaviour.

"And ?"

"That's it."

"That's all ? You just discovered that they're friends and now you think he's playing some sort of game with her ? "

"Friends, Shino. Friends. The bastard doesn't do friends. Don't you find it suspicious that he's suddenly friends with Hinata of all people ? "

"It's odd but not suspicious. "

"Are you kidding me ? How is it not suspicious ? He's an unstable traitor. And he hates people. Ask yourself why he's interested in Hinata all of a sudden."

Interested in Hinata ? Those three words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Interested in Hinata ?

The Uchiha 's interest in Hinata could mean one of three things. One : he could be interested in her because he longed for her friendship. Two: he had malicious intentions - as Kiba had suggested. Three: he could be interested in her because of romantic or sexual reasons.

He doubted that Sasuke intended to hurt Hinata. But then again why had she reacted so negatively to seeing him that day ? Could it be because he had already hurt her ? He squashed the thought because it would lead him down a dark road he did not want to explore.

Sasuke being interested in Hinata in a romantic or sexual manner would be a problem. It would be an unnecessary complication. It would mean having to compete for Hinata's affections.

A fire ignited inside his chest. It burned so hotter than molten. He was almost completely convinced that it would ooze out of his pores. He realised that this boiling fire was determination.

He would fight for Hinata. He would face the Uchiha head on. He would not allow him to appear out of nowhere and rip Hinata away from him.

He had resolved that he would wait before making any advances on Hinata. He was throwing that plan in the trash. It was now an invalid plan of action.

Having to readjust his plan did not bother him. Good strategists understood that plans were not set in stone. They understood that strategies were dynamic. He would have to make his approach much sooner than he had anticipated. He was not certain about how he would execute the entire thing but he definitely needed to start acting.

He was a simple guy. He believed in simplicity. Simplicity birthed order and order birthed harmonious existence.

He strived to achieve simplicity in all aspects of life. He believed in simplicity above all else. He felt secure in simplicity. Simplicity gave him peace of mind. Without simplicity there was no order. Lack of order birthed chaos and chaos birthed destruction. Chaos frightened him.

He cherished simplicity but he would forsake it for Hinata. The readiness to do so was the reason he had been prepared to physically attack Sasuke when he had suspected the Uchiha of having hurt Hinata that day.

Fighting for a girl's affection was often chaotic. But he would do it if it was necessary. If it was a chaotic war for Hinata's heart that Sasuke wanted then he would give it to him.

With resolve and determination burning in his heart, he withdrew from his thoughts

"She didn't even want to hear me out ! "

"Calm down Kiba. There's no reason to worry about Sasuke."

* * *

"And then he actually told me to stop speaking to you," said Hinata. "You know what else he said ? "

It was Monday. The hardness of the yoshino tree was pressing against the back of his head. His eyes were shut. Sleep had had only come to him shortly before sunrise.

"What ?"

"He said that he wouldn't have it."

Her voice had an unusual sharpness to it. She was also speaking faster than usual. He didn't need to open his eyes to see the electricity in her eyes.

"I'm not his child. What right does he have to dictate who I talk to ? Are you even listening or am I talking to myself ? "

"I'm listening. What's with the hostility princess ? "

Her anger mellowed. It was strange how he had learned to notice changes in her mood without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be directing my anger to you. It's just that I become so angry when he treats me like a child."

Meeting there had become a routine. They discussed numerous things under the yoshino tree. They discussed their pasts, Konoha, literature and so on. On this particular occasion, they were discussing Hinata's teammate. The interaction consisted of Hinata venting and him listening - to be more accurate.

"It's as though he thinks that I still need to be protected. Doesn't he realise that I can take care of myself ? "

"I feel as if there's a deeper reason why this is bothering you so much ? Am I wrong to think so ?"

"You're right," she said softly.

"Tell me."

Was he a counselor now ? It was humorous. Him ? Playing therapist for Hinata Hyuga ? He realised that he didn't really mind. She often did the same thing for him.

He peeked open a tired eye after a lengthy period of silence.

"You don't want to tell me ?"

"It's embarrassing," she whispered. "It's childish actually. "

"Don't you think we've passed that point ?"

Her eyes squinted ever so slightly as she smiled.

"We have, haven't we ? "

"So spit it out."

She sighed.

"I guess it bothers me so much because it makes me feel like all the progress I have made in improving myself is nonexistent."

He smirked.

"You find it funny ? " She sounded hurt.

"I'm amused by the irony."

"What irony ? "

"I've felt the same thing before."

"Really ? "

"It's part of the reason why I left Konoha."

Images of the not-so-distant past that felt so...distant danced in his mind.

"It was after Naruto defeated Gaara during Suna's invasion."

He closed his eyes again. Even looking at bright sky offended him. This headache threatened to drive him insane.

"I had trained so passionately and dedicated all my efforts to becoming stronger and defeating Itachi. I figured that my dedication alone would make me leaps and bounds ahead of my classmates. For a while that seemed to be the case. I was rookie of the year when we graduated. "

The nostalgia he felt when he thought of his academy days made his chest buzz with warmth.

"But then the invasion came along and Naruto defeated Gaara whereas I had failed to lay a single scratch on Gaara."

"I could only think of how Naruto, the least promising student of our year, had defeated Gaara. He had defeated the very same Gaara who had also defeated Lee a month ago. Lee had wiped the floor with me before the first part of the exams."

He opened his eyes. They met sympathetic large lavender ones.

"I know how it feels when someone makes you feel like all your hard work is meaningless."

A peculiar expression appeared on her face - one he couldn't decipher.

"You're not the girl you used to be, right ?"

"I'm not."

"So why should you care about what Kiba says ? Why should he make you feel like you haven't become a better person ?"

He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes again.

"At the end of the day, you know what you've accomplished."

"I've never thought of it that way. "

He opened his eyes and faced her. Her eyes were teary.

"Thank you. You have no idea how this has been bothering me," she whispered - her voice heavy with emotion.

"Do you have a headache ?"

"I noticed that you were rubbing your temples earlier on."

She shifted closer to him.

"Are you trying to sit on my lap ?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red.

"I never thought you would be so bold, princess."

"No. I'm just- I was just trying.I wanted-"

"To sit on my lap ?"

"No !"

"Well ?"

"It's not like that. Give me a chance to explain."

"It's a simple explanation. You were trying to sit on my lap," he replied.

"Come on then," he said patting his lap."I honestly don't mind."

"Sasuke !" The pitch of her voice was unbelievably high.

The poor girl looked like she was about to faint. Her cheeks were blushing madly. He smirked.

"I'm joking."

She shot him a look of annoyance and scooted away from him.

"I was going to help you with your headache but nevermind."

"Hinata."

She crossed her arms across her chest and stubbornly looked the opposite way. She was still blushing.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't budge.

"You're breaking my heart by acting this way."

She looked at him curiously.

"I'm what ?"

"You're breaking my heart into a million pieces."

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay ? "

"How can I possibly be feeling okay when you're breaking my heart, princess ?"

A smile creeped onto her lips.

"Really Sasuke ? "

He put his hand above his heart and pretended to be shocked.

"My heart has stopped breaking. Wait. I think it's actually getting mended back together."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even doing anything," she said.

"You're smiling," he replied.

Her cheeks brightened.

"Keep smiling, princess. At this rate my arm might even grow back."

"You're being ridiculous, you know that ? " she said. Her eyes were beaming

"No one would even believe me if I told them what you've just said," she said.

"That's the beauty of it."

She shifted closer to him, activated her Byakugan and pressed two glowing fingers against the side of his neck. A sensation of extreme discomfort followed before the pounding in his head started receding.

"What was that ? "

"It's a clan secret. I would be putting your life in danger by telling you, " she replied in an exaggeratedly serious tone.

"You've shifted my perspective on a thing or two," he said.

"Really ? What in particular ? " She was staring at him in excitement.

He had previously underestimated the strength that a person could draw from others. Hinata had taught him that the road of life was easier to walk with others. This girl was changing his outlook to some degree. He could not deny it.

"I could tell you but I would be putting your life in danger."

She pouted.

* * *

An earthshaking banging sounded on the door.

"Is this necessary ? " a voice spoke from outside.

"I didn't force you to come here !"

The banging resumed. He sighed and made his way to the door. The banging stopped as his hand touched the door handle. He opened the door.

He stared at a seething Kiba. The Inuzuka had a terrible snarl. His eyes were burning with barely-restrained violence. Hinata's other teammate was standing a short distance behind him.

"Are you trying to break down my door ? "

The fire burning in the Inuzuka 's eyes burned hotter.

"What do you want from Hinata ? "

The Aburame sighed. He did not like Kiba's tone.

"I asked you a question. What do you want from Hinata ? "

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Kiba looked even more furious. His reaction satisfied him. Who did the dog boy think he was ?

"Whatever she and I do together is none of your business."

Kiba bared his long canines and leaned foward. His hands were balled into tight fists. He looked like a beast that was about pounce on its victim. The nerve of the Inuzuka.

"Hinata is my teammate. That alone makes it my business."

"It's your business to moniter who she spends her time with ? Don't be ridiculous," he said. "The smell of all the dog crap must be getting to your brain."

"What did you say ?" Kiba said, stepping closer.

The Aburame pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I wouldn't care who she's spending her time with if it wasn't you. I know you. You're sick in the head," growled Kiba. His spit was flying in the air.

He was on a quest to let go of his pride. His pride was detrimental. Pride was after all the reason it had taken him so long to apologise to Hinata. He needed to let go of his pride.

If he ignored his pride then he would humble himself and attempt to convince Kiba that he had no ill intentions towards his teammate. He would ask Kiba to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Entertaining his pride would only escalate the situation. Pride always came with consequences. Despite painfully realising that, he couldn't help but let his pride get the better of him. Kiba had the gall to to show up at his door and talk to him like this ? Him ?

"You want me to stay away from your friend ?"

"Yes."

"Forget it."

Kiba's face darkened. He smirked. It was time for the finishing touch.

"Now tuck your little tail between your legs and run away like a smart little mutt before I lose my temper."

Kiba began trembling. He bared his fangs. His eyes had turned red. He took a step closer in a threatening manner.

He activated his Dojutsu. His deep red Sharingan blazed in one eye - the subtler Rinnegan in the other eye. Kiba flinched.

That was the difference between him and Kiba. He did not need to put in any effort to make someone afraid. All he had to do was activate his Dojutsu.

"Maybe you didn't understand me. I'm not asking you to stay away from," the shaking Inuzuka growled while pointing at him. Hinata's closeness to him was the only reason he didn't grab Kiba's finger and snap it into two.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Hinata likes me," he replied. "She likes me so much that I sometimes think that she wants to have my children."

"I'll kill you !"

"Come at me. It sounds like you're begging for a beating."

The Aburame was behind Kiba within a split second with his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"That's enough from the both of you."

"Are you kidding me ? " shouted Kiba.

"There's no need for a fight," replied the sunglass-wearing Aburame.

"Don't allow your anger to let reason escape you. Firstly, if you fight Sasuke you'll definitely lose. Secondly, there's no evidence that suggests that Sasuke has any ill intentions towards Hinata. Thirdly, fighting him won't change anything. It won't stop him from talking to Hinata."

Kiba stubbornly maintained his stance. But it was evident that Shino's words had affected him.

He smirked. The action had the desired effect. Kiba bared his canines again.

"You smug bastard !"

Shino's hand tightened on Kiba 's shoulder.

"Kiba. Use your head."

It felt like an hour before Kiba broke eye contact with him. He roughly shrugged off Shino's hand. He spun around and dashed away - disappearing into the forest.

He was left alone with the Aburame.

"You told him that I'm not a threat and yet you looked ready to pounce on me when I crossed paths with you and Hinata three weeks ago."

The Aburame pushed up his glasses.

"Was I that obvious ? "

"Yes."

"I admit I did lose my composure that day. I was worried that you had hurt Hinata," replied Shino. "She has a way of making me through rationality out of the window."

He deactivated his Dojutsu.

"My reaction was irrational but my concern was justified. Hinata wouldn't have reacted like that if something unpleasant hadn't happened between the two of you. "

The Aburame had done a very cunning thing by telling Kiba that there was no evidence that he meant any harm to Hinata. Hinata's reaction to seeing him that day was evidence.

"Do you mind clearing up why she reacted like that ? "

His irrational pride had left him. So he felt no need to avoid owning up to his mistakes.

"I said some things I shouldn't have said. "

He couldn't tell what the Aburame was thinking since his eyes were obscured by his dark round glasses.

"I guess the fact that you're talking again means you've fixed things. "

He nodded.

"Kiba believes you're an unstable traitor who's bound to snap and revert to his old ways. I found myself thinking along the same lines in that moment when I lost my composure."

"Am I supposed to care about what you think ?"

The Aburame turned around.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt Sasuke. And for you sake, I hope you don't hurt Hinata. I promise that you'll regret it if you do."

"I don't intend to hurt Hinata."

The Aburame lingered for a silent moment. He began walking but then stopped after a few steps.

"One more thing. You wouldn't be interested in Hinata in a romantic manner, would you ?"

"No."

The Aburame observed him from the corner of his eye. He caught a glimpse of his eye through the narrow space between his glasses and his face. They were hazel in colour.

"Good. That would lead to unnecessary complications since someone already has his eye on her."

He sensed the subtle warning in the Aburame's words.

"Would that someone be you ?"

"Have a nice day Sasuke."

Shino shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walked away at a leisurely pace.

"My day was much nicer before you came along."

"Come on Sasuke. I know you enjoyed our company, " replied the Aburame.

"For a while, you actually had me convinced that you're the intelligent one."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm intelligent," said the Aburame.

"But some honesty would do you some good. Just be honest about how you're dying to invite Kiba and I over for a cup of tea.

The Aburame moved out of earshot before he could retort.

* * *

"I want to show you something," was the first thing Sasuke said to her when he arrived at the yoshino tree.

He turned around before she could even greet him. He stopped after a few steps and glanced at her.

"Are you coming ?"

She shut the book in her hand and rose from the grass.

"Where are we going ? " she asked.

"You'll see."

The mystery surrounding the entire thing piqued her curiosity. They travelled through the outskirts of the village - avoiding the busy parts of Konoha.

Finally, they retreated back into the village walls through one of the multiple gates that surrounded it's perimeter. This part of the village was extremely familiar to her. It was not too far away from her clan's residence.

She took note of the direction they were heading in. It suddenly dawned on her. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as they went passed a gloomy multistorey building. It was the Konoha police headquarters. Or rather the building that had served as the police headquarters once upon a time.

They ventured into the part of the neighborhood which was avoid by the villagers. Even the most daring and disobedient children shied away from playing there.

She noticed the way Sasuke's back suddenly tensed. They stopped. Beyond the looming wooden structure standing before them was the Uchiha district. Home of the Uchiha clan. On one side of the gate-like structure was a symbol. The Uchiha crest.

Sasuke walked past the structure. She took a deep breath and followed. It was evident why this place was called the Uchiha district and not the Uchiha compound. It was like a miniature village that stood within Konoha. From what she could see there were multiple streets that fell under the district.

She shivered. It was not the weather that made her shiver. It was because of the black, ominous and eerie blanket that covered the area.

Sasuke's expression was as inexpressive as a stone and twice as cold. A gang of stray cats scurried away like guilty culprits as they approached the street corner. They kept on walking.

"Welcome to the Uchiha District. Don't get your hopes up. You won't see any Uchiha. They were all slaughtered."

She wished that she had not heard him say what he had just said. She followed behind him as they went through what used to be the commercial area of the district.

Everything was dilapidated. Years of neglect had taken their toll. The streets fittingly looked like they hadn't been swept in years. Branches, leaves, sand and plastic materials were only a few of the things that covered the paved streets. The buildings were in an even greater state of ruin.

Why had they come here ?

"I found many of my relatives sprawled out on this street. They were gathered up in one location like cows in a slaughterhouse."

She forced down the nausea.

He stopped walking. His gaze settled on one of the buildings.

"I found a girl I used to play with over there with her throat slit," he said.

"She was a year younger than me."

"Sasuke-"

"Have you ever convinced yourself that what you are seeing is not real even though you know it's real ? Just because it's too horrifying to bear ?"

She gulped.

"I was barely nine years old and stepping over my relatives' corpses as I ran home."

The walking resumed. She matched his increasingly quickening pace.

They reached the residential section. The homes had a modern design with touches of traditional elements.

She froze. A realisation slammed into her. Her body shuddered. It was as if a veil was being lifted from her eyes. It was a strange feeling - truly understanding something after thinking for such a long time that you understood it.

People had lived here. Actual living, breathing people. The homes before her eyes made her realise that. She had thought she had understood the tragedy but realised that it had all been an abstract idea to her.

Living, breathing human beings had been massacred. People with hopes and dreams, fears, likes and dislikes. Each with their own unique characters. Every one of them loved. Every single one of them had a name. All of their hearts had stopped beating within a single night. Fathers had died alongside their sons and daughters. Grandparents had perished with their grandchildren.

She surveyed the area. The rows of houses were long and numerous. There had been so many of them.

"Imagine finding everyone you grew up around having been killed like meaningless animals."

She stared at Sasuke's back. She stared at the last Uchiha's back. The very last Uchiha.

The streets between the rows of houses were wide enough and the houses far-spaced enough so that they weren't cramped. There were patches between the houses that had probably been lawns once upon a time.

They finally reached a house that was more elaborate and traditional than the rest.

Sasuke's breath became shallow. He turned to her. Had the sadness in his eyes increased tenfold or was she finally realising the true magnitude of his sadness ?

He led her to the backyard of the home. The size of the backyard was impressive. There wooden garden chairs surrounding a circular table on one side. A tall sakura tree stood proudly next to table. There was a dried up garden surrounding a tiny pond on the opposite side.

"You like flowers, don't you ?"

"Yes."

"My mother loved flowers. There were flowers in the garden. There had to be five or six kinds. They were beautiful."

There was nothing beautiful about the garden she was looking at. The flowers had probably perished soon after their owner. Maybe the sadness surrounding this home had killed them.

"Why did you bring me here Sasuke ? "

He remained quiet for such a long time that she ended up thinking he was not going to answer her question.

"I wanted you to understand," he replied.

The sun was hanging in the sky but it didn't feel like it was daytime. It felt like it was pitch black.

"I want you to understand why should you give up on me. I want to show you why I'll never be okay. How can I ? "

She wanted to encourage him. To tell him that he would be alright but she could not. How could she tell him that when she was also drowning in doubt. She found herself not having a voice. At that point, she just wanted to go home, climb into her bed and shut her eyes to the world.

"Take this trauma and add guilt. After that, add a sense of emptiness and purposelessness that's so strong that it makes you feel like you can't breathe."

She casted her eyes to the ground.

"What do you have after that ? "

"A nightmare, " she whispered.

"A hopeless situation," he said.

"Do you understand now ? Will you finally stop talking about faith and me overcoming this darkness that is inside of me ? "

They went into the house. All the surfaces were covered in dust and the corners had massive cobwebs. She didn't miss the tightness in his jaw or his clenched fist. The house felt so... sinister.

"Home sweet home," he said as they stood in the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

He spun around and left before she could continue. He showed her the dining room, his father's study, the equipment room with various shinobi equipment. In each room, he would say a comment that left her wishing she was deaf.

He pointed out Itachi 's room and his own room but they did not go inside. She was not surprised by this.

She wrapped her arms around herself as they kept walking. She was sure she would revisit this place in her nightmares.

Sasuke stopped walking. On the end of the hallway was a sliding Shoji door. The Uchiha crest stood proudly on the door.

He spun around. The turn had been as quick as lightening. His face had gone pale.

"It's time to leave."

She did not need to be told twice. She retreated in the direction they had come from. She realised that he was still frozen in place. Her eyes were drawn to the droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Sasuke ?"

Being here was aggravating old wounds. She blamed herself for Sasuke's current condition. He would not be here if it wasn't for her.

"Let's go."

It was as if he had not heard her. She returned to him and took him by the hand. She pulled him with her.

He suddenly halted. She faced him. His eyes were full of resolve.

"I need to see it."

He let go of her hand and approached the Shoji door. He touched the door. His hand jumped away as if he'd touched a hot plate.

"Sasuke. Let's just leave."

He seemed indecisive before he suddenly slid the door open.

The walls were painted a dull orange and floor was made of rich dark wood. The room was empty besides for a few sparse decorations.

"This is where I found them."

He was staring at an area that was covered in dark splotches. It was blood that had not been properly removed. He kneeled down and touched one of the splotches of blood with fearful fingers. His head dropped. His eyes hid behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Do you understand now ?"

He looked so defeated and pathetic in that position. The sight just squashed all the hope inside her. Would Sasuke ever see better days ?

He punched the wooden floor with so much force that it startled her.

"Revive the clan ? Me ? I can't revive the clan. Just look at me."

The cool, detached tone was gone. The raw emotion in his voice broke her heart.

Something landed on the floor. It took a moment for her to realise what it was - teardrops.

"Just look at me."

More teardrops fell onto the wooden floor. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"The Uchiha clan is cursed. It would end in blood and tears again."

He mumbled incoherent things between the sniffing. A tear trickled down her cheek.

She found herself on her knees.

"Sasuke."

Her voice had been transformed into a feeble dying whisper by the tragedy before her.

A lone bloodshot eye looked at her through a curtain of dark hair. She cupped his face. He leaned into her touch. He placed his larger hand on top of hers and squeezed tightly. He held to her hand as though he would fall to his death if he let go. He stared at her with distracted eyes. She had nothing to offer him but an insincere smile.

He buried his face into her chest. His tears seeped through the fabric of her cotton shirt. She held him close.

"You're not alone."

The words triggered something within him. A great tremor overtook his body as he sobbed. He grabbed onto her jacket and squashed her body against his own.

She stroked his hair as she cried with him.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. But don't worry, I'm still passionate about this book and intend to keep on updating it until the end.

Thank you for your reviews. They're heavily appreciated. Please keep on reviewing. Please favourite and follow. And take care.

{The Immortal Sage}


	15. Circles

**Under the Yoshino Tree**

**Chapter**** 1****5**

**Circles**

He waved at her as he entered the shop. The whispers began. He was Konoha's most popular shinobi after all.

Her eyes lingered on his outfit. She inspected his plain dark trousers and knee-length orange jacket. The jacket was a pale orange and had a sleek and minimalistic profile. Beneath the orange jacket was a black t-shirt with a large orange spiral on the chest. She definitely preferred his current outfit over the old orange jumpsuit.

Her eyes followed him as he strolled around her newly established weapons' shop. He no longer walked like the jumpsuit-wearing boy she had met at the Chunin exams. His back was straighter, his shoulders more set back and his chin held higher. He exuded strength and confidence.

His aura alone compelled her to believe in him. It made her feel...safe. As if no harm would come to her if he was there. She never would have thought the blonde would invoke such emotions within her.

He made a turn at one of the isles. His eyes were piercing and severe. They focused

on hers.

It was as though he was only realising that she was there. The somber expression on his face melted. He tossed a playful wink at her. She responded with a smile. He grinned at her before turning.

She sipped some water. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

A few minutes passed. Her eyes were on him as he inspected weapons and gear. It was impolite to stare but she could not help herself. When had Naruto gained such a powerful presence ?

The Uzamaki approached the counter. She analysed his new hairstyle. His hair was significantly shorter. It was a drastic shift from his old one. It had a more mature look to it. It was nice.

He leaned over the counter. One of his arms were completely covered in bandages - even his fingers were bandaged. His eyes resembled the sky on a cloudless day.

Aura was a funny thing. It was intangible and invisible and yet no one could deny its existence. It was as obvious as the tangible objects surrounding them - as obvious as the stiffness in her fingers on a freezing day.

Naruto's aura envolped her. It's power was tremendous. The power of his aura was not dark and oppressive like the one she remembered experiencing from Madara Uchiha. It was powerful and yet warm.

His aura was like the sun. The burning globe in the sky was terribly powerful but you could never find yourself fearing it.

She was no damsel in distress. She was independent and could take care of herself. And yet she could never resist a guy with a powerful aura. She found it sexy when she felt like she would never have to worry about her safety when she was with a guy. It was embarrassing but she could not help it.

Her tendancy to be attracted to guys with powerful auras was probably the reason she felt like her insides were being tickled as Naruto leaned towards her.

He grinned at her with that typical radiant grin of his. There was only difference this time - her reaction to his grin.

It was obvious that Naruto was handsome but it had always been a passive observation for her. It had not meant anything to her. Until today.

Maybe it was his powerful aura, maybe it was the outfit, or the hair - she was not certain - but there was something about him that was making her feel a bit warm underneath her collar. Something that was making her knees feel a bit weak.

"I'm sure your business would boom if I kept strolling around in here all day," he said. "I'm sort of a big deal you know."

"A big deal ?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you know this but I kind of saved the elemental nations from really terrible people."

"Okay then, Mr big deal, what do you think would suffice as payment for your services ?"

"Let me see..." he said while stroking his chin in an exaggerated fashion.

"A lifetime supply of free weapons."

She smirked.

"Forget it. "

He pouted.

"Guess that means I'll just have to take my services elsewhere."

"Oh well. My father always says that nothing worth having comes easily. Having you publicise my shop would be taking the easy way out. "

He grinned. His grin made her insides felt like porridge.

"It's been a while Tenten."

She had merely caught glimpses of him in the past months. She could count the number of conversations they had shared since the conclusion of the war on one hand and still have fingers left to spare.

"It's been quite some time. I guess being the number one candidate for Hokage keeps you very busy."

He dragged his hand down his face and groaned dramatically.

"You have no idea exhausting it is, Tenten. I'm even thinking of giving up on the Hokage thing."

She rolled her eyes. As if that would ever happen.

"Liar. "

"Okay, okay. You caught me. I'm lying."

"I thought as much. "

A young boy who was probably twelve or thirteen years old approached the till. The boy had enough confidence for three men to share. His chin was held high and his chest was puffed out.

The boy dropped a set of kunai on the till and slammed a few bills next to his purchases. He turned to Naruto.

"Word around the village is that you're next in line for Hokage," the boy said to him.

"Is that so ? "

Naruto's eyes glossed over.

"Yeah," replied the boy. "But don't get too comfortable with being Hokage. I'll be taking the title of Hokage away from you in a few years."

She expected an outburst from Naruto. A passionate declaration of how he would die as Hokage - that he would never be surpassed. It never came.

Naruto smiled at the boy - it was a soft smile.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll make it a point not to grow too used to being Hokage since you'll surpass me in no time."

She passed the boy his change and put his goods in a shopping bag.

"And the name's Torono, Blondie. You better remeber it. It's the name of the shinobi who will force you into retirement. The name of the eighth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato !"

"I'd be a fool to forget it."

The boy was gone within a moment.

The way he had dealt with the boy told her something. A quiet maturity had brewed beneath his sunny countenance.

He was no longer a boy. He was becoming a man. A tall man with handsome features, a silent maturity and an aura that was commanding enough to make her mouth dry, her heartbeat quicken and her insides feel like jelly.

"What ?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Their lips cracked into smiles nearly simultaneously.

"What an obnoxious kid."

"Kind of reminds me of you."

He feigned shock.

"Me ? Never."

She smirked.

"All he needs is an orange jumpsuit and he'll basically be a younger Naruto."

He chuckled before straightening up. He was leaving ? Already ?

"I just thought I'd stop by and look around your store. It was good seeing you."

"I appreciate it Naruto."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I should at least buy a set of kunai but I just realised that I didn't bring any money."

Forgetting to bring money to a store suited him perfectly.

"It's a good thing you know where to find this store."

He grinned. His grin was infectious. She found herself also smiling.

His grin crumbled away. Only a somber blonde with tired eyes remained. What was the problem ?

"Don't you ever feel like running away from everything ?" he said. "Getting away from Konoha and forgetting about everything for a while ?"

"Sometimes."

He stepped aside so she could serve a trio of customers. It was a group of chunin.

"Do you want to talk about it ? " she said when the customers left.

It was as if he realised that he had slipped up. He had hinted about battling with inner turmoil without planning to.

They were not close. Their relationship leaned more towards a comradeship than a friendship.

"Don't worry about what I said. I sometimes just run my mouth and say things I don't mean."

His eyes contradicted his words.

"I don't believe you."

He looked away.

"I can lend you an ear if you want."

He stubbornly gazed at the metallic counter. He sighed eventually. It was a defeated sigh.

"Are you sure you don't mind ? "

"No."

He sighed once more and looked up.

"Well you see..."

"Hold that thought."

They were the only ones currently inside. She went to close the door. She saw a potential customer turn around as she shut the door.

She returned behind the till and sat down.

"Have you seen Sasuke lately ?"

She shook her head.

"Well the last time I saw him. He looked like a dead man walking."

"Is he sick ? "

"No. He's finding it difficult to cope with life."

"Depression ?"

He confirmed it with the slightest nod of his head. He nodded as if it pained him to do so.

She understood why Sasuke's depression would burden him so severely. Naruto had always taken personal responsibility for Sasuke. It was a though he had deemed himself Sasuke's saviour. It made sense why he would carry the weight of Sasuke's depression on his shoulders.

"It's really eating me up. It pains me to see him like that. The worst part is that I'm starting to feel like there's nothing I can do about it. "

His hands tightened into fists.

"He hasn't trained in months. He's lost weight as if he's not eating well. He spends all day, locked up in his cabin. And his eyes Tenten, his eyes hurt me the most. They're so... empty and sad."

It was painful to hear him say these things. Sasuke's depression was unfortunate but Naruto did not have to... It was not supposed to be this way.

Someone needed to tell him. Someone needed to open his eyes.

"Maybe there's nothing you can do about it."

Naruto - ever so eager to help. Ever so eager to change people and circumstances for the better. He had an admirable character but he had to realise that sometimes things were just beyond his control.

At times, it did not matter how much you hoped and wished for something to change, it was impossible to change it. That's how the world functioned. Maybe he would stop punishing himself if he realised that.

"No. There has to be something I can do."

"Naruto. Some things aren't changeable. Maybe Sasuke can't change. Don't punish yourself for that."

He laughed. It was one of disbelief. The kind of laugh you made when you heard something ridiculous.

"You're wrong, Tenten. Sasuke has the power to change. Everyone has the power to change."

There was fiery conviction in his eyes.

Naruto - ever the optimist. It was part of the reason why he had become such a successful shinobi. But life required a bit of realism.

"I don't believe so," she argued. "Yes change is sometimes possible but it's also impossible at times. I know it's difficult to accept for someone like you."

The matrices that governed life were mysterious. She did not know why life was the way it was but she knew how life worked.

"Tenten- "

"No Naruto. You can't expect to fix things every time. And you cannot-"

"You don't understand, Tenten. I can't do that. It's Sasuke."

"Why do you act like you're responsible for Sasuke ? He's not your sibling. You're an orphan."

Her words had struck a chord if his eyes were anything to go by. She almost wished she could take back her words.

She was a direct person. She rarely sugarcoated her words. It was one of her greatest strengths and perhaps one of her greatest weaknesses - a paradox if there ever was one.

"That came out wrongly. I'm sorry."

She twiddled her thumbs nervously. A moment of awkward silence ensued.

"You may not like how he's acting but it's not your fault. "

He parted his lips. There was an argument brewing in his sky-blue eyes.

"Let me finish."

He closed his mouth.

"Secondly, how are you going to be the Hokage if you can't accept things that you can't change ? There'll be plenty of times where you won't be able to do a single damn thing to change something. How will you cope if you're not able to accept the things you can not change ?"

A slow painful realisation seeped into his eyes. It was gut wrenching to watch but he needed to hear it. Some truths were bitter but essential to hear.

"There's no point in having sleepless nights over the unchangeable. It's not good for your peace of mind."

The questions that she would often ask herself flooded her mind.

"Have you ever wondered if there's something or someone greater than us that determines things for us ? That determines what we can change and what we cannot change."

Was there a mysterious force out there that manipulated the outcomes of their lives ? Or a celestial being that resided somewhere beyond the stars ? She had always wondered about that ever since her childhood.

It did not matter who or what decided what was unalterable. One thing was certain : some things were set in stone.

"You mean fate ?" answered Naruto.

"Not fate. Something along the lines of an inescapable reality."

"Sounds to me like you're talking about fate. I don't believe in fate."

She recalled Naruto's fight with Neji during the chunin exams and how they had argued about the existence of fate. She felt as though a tiny blade had penetrated her heart. Neji...

Naruto's eyes shifted to the clock in the corner. It was a ferocious sliver clock that was shaped like a shuriken.

"I need to get going Tenten. I'm accompanying Sakura to Suna. It's nearly time to leave and I still have to fetch my gear from my apartment."

Their conversation felt incomplete and their debate unresolved.

He straightened up.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. We didn't really finish our conversation."

"I'll take you out for ramen when I come back so we can finish it. "

"Your treat ?"

"You bet."

He grinned like a madman and performed a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stop imitating Gai-sensei. Please just stop."

His eyes swept the area one more time.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks."

"See you when I return."

Her eyes stayed on him until he disappeared from view.

She realised that she was anticipating his return a little too eagerly. What was wrong with her ?

"Calm down Tenten. It's only Naruto," she said to herself.

An image flashed in her mind. It was an image of a dark haired boy in dark brown shorts and a beige short-sleeved parka fighting a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit inside an arena.

Naruto and Hinata were indirectly responsible for Neji's death. If Hinata had not tried to protect Naruto then Nejj would not have...

She banished those thoughts from her mind. She would grow resentful towards Hinata and Naruto if she dwelled on them. Neji would not have wanted that.

He would not have wanted her to drown in the same bitter black hole of resentment he had drowned in for so long after his father's death.

* * *

She knocked on the ajar door. There was no response. Just like the day before. And the day before that.

She could sense his chakra signature. He was home. He was just ignoring her. Just like he'd done the last two times she had been there.

Why was he avoiding her ? Was it because he had broken down in her arms ? Was he embarrassed ?

She knocked again. She had last seen him on the day they had visited the Uchiha district. She was worried. She had not seen him for three days.

She kept on knocking. There was still no response - no shuffling of feet or verbal acknowledgment.

She hesitantly pushed the ajar door. The groaning of its hinges sounded ominous. The lights were off. It was deathly quiet.

"Sasuke ? "

She cautiously made her way to the lounge and poked her head inside. Sasuke's dark eyes met with hers.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, on the opposite end of the room. He was shirtless. Half of his body was being illuminated by the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. His eyes were bloodshot.

She stepped into the lounge. The liquor bottles that were scattered around him caught her attention and the sharp stench of alcohol reached her nostrils. The liquor bottles explained his bloodshot eyes.

"Sasuke ?"

"What do you want ?"

His speech was slurred and the volume of his voice was louder than usual. There was an intimidating aggressiveness in his eyes.

"I wasn't aware that you drink."

"What ? I'm not allowed to have one drink ? " he shouted.

From his state, she could tell that he had helped himself to more than just a single drink.

"You've had too much to drink."

He was quiet for a moment before his eyes turned wild with fury. His sluggish brain was taking longer than usual to process her words.

"It was only one drink !"

She suspected that going to Uchiha district was the cause of his drinking. Guilt reared its ugly head. They had gone there because he wanted her to stop talking about him overcoming his demons. Seeing his childhood home had been a horrifying reminder of what he had lost. Of what he lacked.

His gruff voice broke her musings.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Like what ?"

"Who the hell do you think you are !" he boomed - his spit flying everywhere.

She flinched.

"You're not my mother ! My mother is dead. Her son shoved a blade in her heart !"

His head seemed to be battling with gravity. It was as though his chest was pulling his chin. It was a sign of heavy intoxication.

"You're not my mother. You don't tell me what to do. I can have a drink whenever I want."

"It's okay Sasuke. I didn't say you can't have a drink," she said - futilely trying to calm him down.

"Don't tell me things are okay. Things are not okay. Your Hokage killed my clan !"

The air was pulled right out of her lungs. Her heart felt like it would shoot out of her chest.

"The Hokage murdered your clan ?"

Saying those words felt traitorous. Her tongue felt filthy.

"Ask him. He'll tell you the truth."

No. This had to be the ramblings of a drunk. There was no way...

But what if... What if there was some truth to his revelation ? She shuddered. The idea made her want to vomit. She felt like the walls were closing in.

"Kakashi-sensei murdered your clan ?"

"Did I say Kakashi ?" he slurred.

"The third Hokage ?"

He was silent. She found herself hating silence more than she had ever hated it in her life.

"Sasuke ?"

"It's none of your business."

"Sasuke I- "

"Get out."

She did not move.

"Leave."

Her head was spinning. It couldn't be, right ? The third Hokage could not have been responsible for such a vile atrocity.

It was the whistling of a flying projectile that dragged her from her alarming thoughts. A liquor bottle was flying in her direction. It was aimed at her face.

Her body reacted. Her calves tensed. Her body lowered. It all happened within the fraction of a second. She had jumped to the side.

The glass bottle smashed into the wall. The high pitched scream of shattering glass filled the room. A hundred tiny glass fragments flew in all directions. The force at which the bottle had been thrown had been tremendous.

Sasuke's arm was still outstretched. She stared at him in bewilderment. Her brain devoid of any thoughts. She was in complete disbelief.

"Leave, you stupid bitch !"

Her hands clenched so tightly that she felt her nails sinking into her palms.

Another liquor bottle came flying. It's aim was completely off course. It too smashed against the wall.

"Slut !"

She ran out as tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

The sunlight peeking through the curtains stirred him from sleep. Lifting his eyelids was a struggle.

His eyes opened up to blurry surroundings. He blinked away the blurriness.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position. The excruciating pain that shot through his forehead compelled him to grab his head. It was though his head was being bashed in with a club.

His mouth was uncomfortably dry and his body weak and lethargic. He found himself loathing the light that was peeking through the curtain. Why had he fallen asleep on the floor and why was his head so sore ?

What had happened last night ? He searched around for clues. His groggy mind finally noticed the empty bottle of liquor next to him. The pieces started coming together.

The excruciating hangover he was experiencing made him regret his actions just a little. Just a little. Getting drunk had achieved its purpose. Forgetting himself had been worth the consequences. The voices in his head had become unbearable after their trip to the Uchiha district.

He recalled the way the liquor had burned his throat. He recalled the euphoria he had felt and how he had felt so at ease. It had been a pleasant experience.

The sparkling fragments of glass scattered close to the opening that lead out of the lounge caught his attention. He had no recollection of how those glass bottles had been shattered.

A tiny voice told him that he was missing a vital piece of the puzzle - a memory that was hidden in a dark corner of his mind.

The pounding in his head doubled in intensity as he stood up. He leaned against the wall as a wave of disorientation slammed into him. He made to way to the kitchen - stumbling at first. He maneuvered around the glass fragments.

The not-so-cool glass of water was a reprieve for his parched throat.

A tiny light seeped into the dark corners of his mind - illuminating recent memories and causing him to remeber what had taken place.

His mind revealed more details about what had transpired. His blood froze. The shattered glass bottles ceased to be a mystery.

He had chased Hinata out like a filthy dog.

There was only one thought in his mind : Hinata deserved better.

* * *

She was standing in the lush gardens of the Hyuga compound. The greenery was a rich dark shade of green. Everything was pruned to a level of near perfection - the only standard that satisfied the Hyuga.

She failed to remeber how she had found her way there. She had left the residence months ago. So what was she doing there ?

Someone appeared before her. She instantly recognised her. How could she ever fail to recognise her only sister ?

Hanabi was dressed in a traditional violet kimono. An intricate golden dragon was coiled around each of the kimono's sleeves. Her hair was tied into a traditional bun with tiny glass ornaments decorating it. It was as if she was dressed for a formal ceremony.

The look in Hanabi's eyes pricked her heart. Her eyes were so cold and yet so furious.

The poised monsters of her childhood, the Hyuga elders, appeared behind Hanabi. These monsters did not come packaged in the typical packaging of monsters. Their monstrous natures were hidden behind sophisticated facades. They looked at her as if she was a piece of filth that offended their eyes.

Her father appeared next to Hanabi. The look in his eyes was no better than the one in Hanabi's own.

"You betrayed me."

The three simple words Hanabi had uttered were an uppercut to the stomach. She felt the pain throughout her entire being.

She would never betray Hanabi. She would die before she betrayed her sister.

Hanabi needed to understand why she had left. She had been unable to stand the pressure, the scorn, the snide remarks - the hurtful remarks. She had been unable to put up with the looks of disappointment any more. She had grown weary.

She needed to make Hanabi understand. She tried to speak but her lips refused to part. No ! Hanabi needed to understand. She tried again. Her lips stubbornly refused to move. No !

Hanabi turned around and walked away. The Hyuga elders and her father trailed behind her sister. She watched their backs until they faded into nothingness.

She woke up drenched in sweat. She sat up. Dreams were merciless at times. Her heartbeat gradually slowed down.

She missed her younger sister. They had last spoken on the day when she had walked out of the Hyuga gates for the last time. It had been months since they had spoken. It was as though they did not live in the same village.

It would not have been difficult to track down Hanabi and talk to her but she had refrained from doing so. Maybe it because deep within her heart she believed what Hanabi had said to her in her dreams. She had betrayed her sister.

She had left her to fend for herself among the Hyuga elders. She had left her to fend for herself among the wolves, the vultures and the vipers. She was a pathetic excuse of an older sister, wasn't she ?

Most of the Hyuga elders were were mean, demanding, manipulative, prideful, sharp tongued and difficult to impress. They imposed their authority and struggled for power. She had left Hanabi to deal with those people on her own - to deal with the people she had ran away from.

She was such a coward. Her cowardliness had made her run away. And now her cowardliness was causing her to be afraid to face her sister.

She got out of bed, slipped on her house slippers and left her bedroom. The clock next to her bed read 1 AM.

She switched on the light when she entered the kitchen. She retrieved a glass from the cupboard, opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She always craved a drink whenever she woke up in the middle of the night.

Her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. Was he awake ? Was he also all alone with nothing but his dark thoughts and the loud silence of the night ?

She had not seen him since that chaotic day. She had went to the Yoshino tree after the incident twice but he had not pitched. She had gone there despite what had transpired that night. She had not returned to his home though.

She was cross with him. Her childhood made her hate being shouted at. Her mind just shut down whenever someone shouted at her. That often happened when her mean-spirited superior shouted at her at work.

The fact that he had been intoxicated did not make her any less cross with him. He had still shouted at her, nearly injured her and insulted her.

The fact that she was now thinking of him infuriated her. It infuriated her because thinking of him made her miss him.

It was strange how she was cross with him but missed him at the same time.

She missed his witty and sarcastic sense of humour. She missed how he would say a subtle jab and watch her with his stony expression until she realised the subliminal message in his words and how he would smirk when that happened.

She missed the bantering. She missed how they would argue about the smallest and most irrelevant things when neither of them felt like discussing serious issues. The Konoha shinobi uniform, the Hokage monument, taking coffee with sugar and milk were just a few of the things they had argued about.

She needed Sasuke to become better - for her sake just as much as his. She needed to prove to herself that she could accomplish something meaningful for once in her life. She needed to prove to herself that she could be more than just a coward, a failure and a reject. She needed to prove to herself that her existence made a difference. She needed to save her lifeline or else she would drown.

She understood that she was supposed to be patient with him but... Maybe it was not about time. Maybe he was broken beyond repair ? Maybe he was unfixable ?

It was all so mentally and emotionally taxing. The weight on her shoulders was becoming so heavy to bear.

She wanted to help him but she felt so powerless. It was frustrating - to feel so powerless. To feel as if nothing she said or did could change his outlook.

* * *

He knocked on the door with his free hand. He heard light footsteps on the other side. The door was opened.

"Shino-kun," Hinata greeted with a smile. His insides knotted.

She was wearing lavender coloured pants that reached her mid-calf and a black jacket that was made of lightweight synthetic material.

"Hey."

He did not miss the dot of sadness in her eyes. Her eyes wandered to the paper bag in his grasp.

"I brought you something."

He lifted the aromatic bag towards her.

"Searching for Sashi-san took me two days but I finally found out where he lives."

Old man Sashi was famous for baking the best cinnamon rolls in the village. He had retired some time ago.

Hinata's face brightened until it seemed as if she was sparkling. The sadness in her eyes receded and her smile broadened. She accepted the bag as if it's contents were precious.

"You did all that for me ?"

A cute blush appeared on her face.

"Yes."

"I don't know how I can possibly thank you Shino-kun."

"Don't worry about it."

Tears began accumulating in the corners of her eyes. Hinata was an emotional person by nature. It was regarded as a flaw in their profession but Hinata never allowed her emotions to dictate her actions in the field. That was one of the things that were amazing about her.

All the effort of searching for the mysterious aging man who had run Konoha's most renowned pastry shop felt worth it. Seeing Hinata happy made it worth it.

"Life is short Hinata. Every moment simply means I'm running out of time."

"True. Someone told me that we should focus on those we care about while we still have the chance to."

"So don't be surprised when you start seeing more of boring old me," he said.

"Boring old me ?" Hinata repeated with an amused tone.

The smell of her hair nearly made him close his eyes and sigh in contentment. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

"My life flashed before my eyes as I sat choking on a grain of rice a couple of days ago and I came to a realisation."

"A grain of rice made you realise that life is short ?" she asked jokingly.

"I realised that my glasses make me look badass."

She rolled her eyes.

"So what does that have to do with life being short."

"I'm getting there."

"Do go on."

"Fortunately that grain of rice didn't kill me."

Hinata smiled.

"It was as I was choking the second time on another grain of rice-"

"There was another grain of rice ?"

"Yes."

She squinted at him dramatically.

"Yes. I basically realised that life is short and that I should spend more time with my friends."

"Interesting story."

"I know, right ?" he replied playfully.

"Enjoy those cinnamon rolls."

"You're leaving already ?"

Her disappointment about him leaving secretly pleased him.

"Duty calls," he said. "On second thought, that was an inappropriate expression to use. It gives the false impression that my work is glamorous. "

She sighed.

"Life as an unsung hero. No one sings songs about the shinobi sitting at a desk."

"True."

"Absolutely no one," she repeated. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Now you're just rubbing salt into the wound."

"Me ?" she asked with faux suprise.

He turned.

"You made my morning Shino-kun. Thank you."

"I'm glad I've cheered you up. Pretty girls shouldn't look gloomy."

He turned his head and glanced at her through the corner of his eye. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

He left.

He was in the process of laying the groundwork for his campaign. The goal of the campaign was simple : get Hinata Hyuga to reciprocate his feelings. The only problem was : he had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

He made his way to the till and placed the goods on the counter. The greying store owner with small beady eyes and a thick salt and pepper mustache looked at him warily.

"It's the fifth time you're buying liquor in the past four days, kid."

"You think I should slow down ?"

"Yes," the store owner answered after a moment of hesitation.

"The man who owns a liquor store is worried about people becoming alcoholics ? How ironic."

The store owner lowered his eyes. He left the store with his black plastic bag in hand.

There were multiple people with faces he did not recognise that were traveling up and down the street. The sun was preparing to turn in for the night and give the moon a chance to be the centre of attention in the never-ending sky.

"Sasuke !"

He glanced behind him and saw a forestgreen shape. He continued on his way.

"Sasuke !"

He watched the person who had called him speed up from his peripheral vision. The person halted next to him. It was Rock Lee. He reeked of sweat. He ignored him and kept on walking.

"I'm glad to see you, Sasuke."

He did not need to look at him to see the huge grin on his face.

"I wish the feeling was mutual."

"You look a little under the weather," said Lee.

"I'm sorry I couldn't look pretty for you."

Lee attempted to engage him in conversation but failed to do so. He was not in the mood to entertain anyone.

"Well. I've got to run. See you around, Sasuke. More training awaits."

The Taijutsu expert flashed him a thumbs up and dashed away.

His grip tightened on the plastic bag in his hand as he stared at Lee's back. Lee's fiery passion for training and Taijutsu painfully reminded him of his nonexistent sense of purpose.

* * *

"What do you want ?"

"So this is where you've been hiding," Lee said with a grin. "It's a nice place you've got here."

The sun had risen not so long ago.

"What do you want ?"

"Guy-sensei would like to see you."

He had no business with Guy.

"He insists,"said Lee,"So do I."

"I'm not interested."

"Sasuke-"

"Is that spendex affecting your hearing ? I said I'm not interested."

A glint of stubbornness appeared in Lee's eyes. Lee forced himself between him and the half-opened door.

"What do you think you're doing ?"

Lee manoeuvred his way around him. He was now standing behind him. Lee headed into the lounge.

He cursed his misfortune and followed him. Lee sat down in the centre of the room. The spendex-wearing nuisance ignored the liquor bottles that were scattered around the room.

"I will not move from this spot until you agree to come with me !"

The taijutsu expert's eyes were blazing with determination.

He smirked. He would not be bullied into doing anything by Lee of all people. He would be damned before he allowed that to happen.

"Suit yourself."

He went to the kitchen and ate a breakfast which consisted of leftovers from the previous day and a glass of orange juice.

He passed Lee on his way to the bedroom. Lee was patiently seating where he had left him.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping inside. The hot stream of water was a pleasant sensation to his tired muscles. He proceeded to scrub himself clean.

He stepped out of the shower after half-an-hour. He inspected his reflection in the mirror. His skin had an unhealthy tinge to it. There were reddish-brown bags below his eyes.

He peeked into the lounge after dressing. Lee was still sitting where he had left him. He had been there for nearly an hour.

He returned to the bedroom.

He occupied himself with reading. He read the sequel of the book Hinata had suggested to him in the not-so-distant past.

He imagined how her eyes would brighten if she discovered that he had moved on to the sequel. Her eyes would brighten up like that of a child in a candy store.

He forced himself not to think about her. He did need to be remind himself about how much he hated himself.

He grew tired of reading. He put the book aside and stood up to stretch his limbs.

He suddenly remembered that he had an unwelcome guest in the lounge. He still had not given up after all this time ?

He found Lee doing pushups.

"Eighty nine. Ninety. Ninety one. Ninety two. Ninety three. Ninety four," grunted Lee. He stopped when he reached one hundred and twenty pushups.

"Don't mind me. I was just stretching a bit."

He had underestimated Lee's stubbornness. What had expected from a shinobi who had become one of the most formidable taijutsu specialists in Konoha and abroad despite having been told he would never amount to anything because of his disability ? A guy like him simply did not understand the definition of giving up.

He realised that his pride was the reason he did not want to give in to Lee's request. He felt conflicted. Was he not trying to let go of his pride ?

"Fine. You win. Let's get this over with."

He needed to learn to ignore his pride.

Lee leaped up from the ground.

"I'm glad I've managed to convince you."

There was a rejoiceful glint in his dark eyes.

They departed for Konoha. Lee did not bother to attempt a trivial conversation along the way.

Towards the western end of the village, stood the apartment building Guy resided in. The building was six stories high. It was also relatively new like most of the village infrastructure.

There were three elevators and a flight of stairs on the opposite end of the first floor. Guy would probably not be living there if there were no elevators and no wheelchair ramp at the entrance.

They took the stairs. Lee probably hated taking the elevator and neglecting the exercise that stairs provided.

They reached an apartment that was at the end of the hall on the fifth floor. Lee knocked on the door.

The door was opened a few moments later by the wheelchair bound Guy.

The incapacitated taijutsu specialist was clad in a grey t-shirt and black cargo pants. The bowl cut was gone. His hair reached his shoulders now. He had also grown a thick moustache.

The hairstyle, the facial hair and the missing green jumpsuit made him seem like less of a fool.

"I'm back, Guy-sensei."

"Ah ! Lee ! Ever the dependable apprentice. What would I be without you ?"

Lee blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hahahahaha !" Guy roared in laughter.

He nearly rolled his eyes.

"What to do you want ?"

Guy stopped laughing.

"Ah ! Sasuke Uchiha ! Step into my abode."

Guy wheeled himself back inside. The first thing he noticed about the apartment was that the furniture was low. It had probably been modified for Guy's convenience.

The apartment was tidy and spacious. It was also colourful - just like his personality and infamous jumpsuit.

Guy motioned for him to have a seat. There was a pair of weights in the corner of the room.

Lee did not sit down but leaned against the wall instead. Lee standing while he was seated made him feel as if he was being submissive.

"I know you're not one for pleasantries so let me cut to the chase," said Guy.

There was no playfulness in his tone and neither on his face.

"The war had a devastating impact on my life. I lost my student," began Guy.

"My career was also put on hold - permanently as far as I'm concerned."

A sour expression appeared on Lee's face.

"I had never thought that Neji would die at such a young age. Neither had I ever imagined that I would be a cripple. I won't lie to you kid, it broke my heart."

Guy's eyes were glimmering. He chuckled embarrassedly and wiped away a tear. Lee looked away.

"I found myself in a very dark place. A horrible place."

The idea was difficult to comprehend. Maybe it was because Guy was such a beacon of positivity and optimism. But at the end of the day he was only human, wasn't he ?

"Would you believe me if I told you I overcame the darkness ? Would you believe me if I told you I can still laugh and smile despite life having decided to give me a beating and leave me for dead ?"

The man smiled.

"Happiness seems so difficult to reach, believe me I know, but it's just behind that curtain of darkness. It's just behind the curtain."

Guy laughed excitedly. As if his statement amused him.

"It's just behind the curtain, Sasuke. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of circumstances, kid."

He had heard this speech at least a dozen times. He had heard it from Naruto, Kakashi and ,most recently, Hinata. There words were different but the message was the same.

The message was the same but the impact it had on him was different. The impact it had on him frightened him.

"You need to rise above your past, kid. You still have a long life ahead of you."

It slowly dawned on him. She had planted a seed in his heart. It was her fault. He had tried to resist it but the damage had been done. That was the reason why Guy's words were affecting him so profoundly.

Hinata had planted a tiny seedling of hope in his heart.

He had told himself that he had dismissed her whenever she had tried to convince him that it was possible to rise above his darkness. But she had penetrated his defences and planted a seedling of hope in his heart.

And that tiny seedling of hope that was in his heart almost made him believe Guy's words. It nearly made him believe he could be better.

It was inexplicable. There was nothing that Hinata had said to him that Naruto and Kakashi had not already said to him. And yet she had managed to do what his former rival and former sensei had failed to do - give him hope.

Maybe it was not because of what she had said. Maybe it was because nearly all the few memories he had of being happy in the last few months included her. Maybe being around her reminded him how it felt to be happy. She had given him a taste of happiness in between the darkness.

She had brought light into his life. A dim light amid despair. It was difficult not to wish to stay in the light once you had a taste of it.

"I'm not saying my tragedy is the same as yours but I know you too can overcome the darkness in your life."

He found himself hating Hinata. He did not want hope. Hope was a dangerous thing to have.

"Fight for your happiness. Don't allow life to pass you by, Sasuke ! Fight ! "

"That's enough."

He did not want to listen anymore. If he listened to Guy for a moment longer he would be persuaded.

"Fight for it ! Fight ! Fight !"

Guy had been possessed by enthusiasm. He was sure that he had lost his mind in the midst of the nonsense.

"Shut up."

"Calm down," said Lee.

A boiling fury burned his insides. He shot up from his seat.

"I told you to shut up."

Guy refused to back down.

"Watch your mouth Sasuke," threatened Lee. He moved away from the wall.

"Will you fight, Sasuke ?" bellowed Guy. There was a broad grin on his face.

"I won't tell you again you bastard."

"That's enough out of you ! I won't allow you to disrespect Guy-sensei."

There was a fiery glare on Lee's face. His hands had tightened into fists.

He could no longer take it. His shoulder slammed violently into Lee's shoulder as he left.

"You are the master of your fate !"

That was the final push that threw him off the ledge. He ran.

He was out of the building in seconds. He took to the roofs of the lower buildings. And he ran.

He flew from roof to roof. His legs started burning. His inactive muscles were no longer accustomed to such exertion.

He ignored the burn of the lactic acid. He ran more furiously. His lungs felt like they would explode. He felt as though someone was sitting on his chest. His body screamed at him to stop.

He was running away from hope.

He reached his cottage. He kicked open the door and collapsed on his knees. His upper body was too heavy for his weakened legs to support it.

His heart was hammering against his chest. He was breathing profusely. A wave of dizziness assaulted him. His vision darkened and the world went upside down.

You are the master of your fate, his mind reminded him.

He needed to silence Guy's words. The torture was too excruciating to bear. He crawled to the kitchen. He would find a reprieve there.

He spotted the reprieve one the counter- a nearly full bottle of the strongest liquor available in Konoha.

He dragged himself to his feet and grabbed the bottle. His throat felt as if it was on fire as he gulped down the liquor. He needed to get drunk and forget about Guy's words.

A churning began in his stomach. It developed and became unbearable. He put down the bottle. His hand found its way to his stomach.

He vomited. He vomited until his sides were in pain. The vomiting finally stopped. He was so weak that his hand was shaking.

He grabbed the liquor bottle and threw it against the wall with his last bit of energy. The bottle flew and shattered into miniscule pieces upon impact.

He could no longer stand. His knees crashed on top of his own vomit. The wetness seeped into his trousers.

"Fuck !"

He pushed back the tears.

* * *

His head was pounding - as usual. He dragged his body to the bathroom sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was deathly pale. There were dark bags beneath his reddish eyes.

"You look handsome, asshole."

He was an asshole, wasn't he ? He was treating Hinata like trash, wasn't he ? He was hurting one of the handful of people that gave a damn about his gloomy self.

She was the only one in that small handful that had not given up on him. It seemed like even Naruto had grown tired of trying to help him. When had he last seen the blonde ?

But who's fault was it that Naruto and Sakura rarely visited him anymore ? It was his fault. Asshole.

A week had probably passed since she had found him intoxicated. He was not certain.

He chugged down some water to wash down the painkillers he had swallowed. He proceeded to splash his face with cold water.

She was probably worried about him. That girl was too compassionate for her own good.

He had gotten her involved in his life. He had asked her to stay in it after she had decided to distance herself from him because he was such a toxic asshole. Now he was acting as if she did not exist. Ungrateful bastard.

Guy's words still bothered him. He perpetually shunned them. Hinata had planted seeds of hope in his heart but he was desperate not to give into that hope. He did not want it.

He often felt more depressed when the alcohol left his system. He would then rectify his low mood with even more alcohol and then he would once again feel horrible when he was sober. It was a vicious cycle.

The price of such a lifestyle was great but what could be done ? Liquor helped him forget life.

Liquor filled the gaping hole of emptiness within him. It had a way of silencing his grief. It produced artificial happiness - which was still happiness at the end of the day. It eased his anxiety when the purposelessness of his life became too apparent and would calm him on nights when despair suffocated him until he could barely breathe.

Liquor gave him an escape from reality. Just like his books. Just like Hinata. It was fulfilling his goal, was it not ? To run away from himself ?

Depression was a hell that was beyond expression. It engulfed. It suffocated. It crushed. Surely it was destroying him more than the liquor.

Before his trip to the Uchiha district, the levels of the depression he experienced had varied. Some days had been better than others - especially since Hinata had become part of his life. But now... There were no brighter days.

The escape that liquor provided was powerful. Too powerful. Would he be able to relinquish that power ? He found it difficult to care.

What difference would it make though ? It would just be another feature to add to his hell.

Suicide was often just a thought away. What was the point of it all ? He was not happy. He had no purpose. Wouldn't the calming silence of death free him from this pathetic excuse of a life ? Why was he still holding on ?

He realised that he had not shifted from the sink. He was still standing there and staring at his reflection in the dirty mirror. How long had he been standing there ?

The image of a dim light that had shone some light into his life intruded into his thoughts. The dim light had dark indigo hair and kind warm eyes - eyes that warmed something he often doubted he still possessed : his heart.

He would be lying if he said he did not miss her. Why was he avoiding her again ? Oh, he was ashamed - ashamed of what he had done. He was also afraid of letting her see him like this. He was afraid of disappointing her.

He had never been one to care about people's opinions of him. Despite that, he cared about what Hinata thought of him. There was just something that separated her from the rest. It was difficult to pinpoint and even more difficult to explain.

The fear of disappointing her was just as inexplicable as what had occurred at the Uchiha district.

Something peculiar had happened while he was crying in her arms that day. Hinata had shared his pain.

He was not saying that she had sympathised with him. No. She had literally shared his pain. She had drawn some of the pain inside him and absorbed it.

That was the only way to explain why his own pain had reflected in her tearful eyes. That was the only to explain why he had felt the pain in his chest decreasing. She had divided his pain between the two of them so that he would not have to shoulder it on his own.

What had occurred made no logical or practical sense. But that was typical of life. Some things made no sense.

Another peculiar thing had occurred. Breaking down in her arms had felt right. Allowing himself to be vulnerable had felt perfectly okay.

There was something different about her. Something he could not explain. Something that granted her the power to penetrate his heart and drop his guard. Something that made him feel like it was okay to be vulnerable with her.

He had questions regarding her. Questions he did not have answers to. But one thing he was certain about was that she was a remedy to his soul.

"Remedy..."

He could be so stupid ?

He rushed out of the bathroom.

He threw on a shirt and put on his shoes. It was ten in the evening but he did not care. He just needed to fix things with Hinata. What kind of sick idiot avoided a remedy like the plague ?

He was dashing through the forest within seconds. The cool evening wind resisted his motion.

He arrived at her apartment building within minutes. There was a fresh-faced receptionist at the reception.

"Hey ! Man ! All visitors have to check in after six," said the fresh-faced receptionist.

He sent him a glare. He would not be surprised if he discovered that the receptionist had pissed his pants.

"U-Uchiha ?" he said in awe.

He resumed walking. He ascended five floors within moments.

He stood in front of the apartment Hinata lived in. He knocked. Silence. He knocked again. He heard footsteps and soon sensed a presence behind the door.

The door was opened. The girl he was looking for was standing on the other side of the door.

He was hit with a sense of déjà vu. They had been in a similar position just a month ago.

He found his self-control being put to the test. It was shocking how much willpower was required to not let his eyes wander. His jaw tightened due to the battle taking place inside of him. It was a battle between his mind and his flesh.

He was violently reminded of the primitive aspects of his humanity. He was reminded of the power that sexual desire and passion had over humans by Hinata's state of dress.

She was dressed in a pair of skimpy grey cotton pajama shorts that only covered half of her pale thighs. Her matching grey camisole exposed her toned midriff, her small waist and her hips.

He resisted the overwhelming urge to tilt his head down. That was all he needed to do for his gaze to be fully focused on her ample bosom. The plunging neckline of her camisole was testing him.

Her hair was tied in a loose bun. A few strands of dark hair had escaped from the bun. Her hair smelled like strawberry and citrus.

He was not blind. Neither was he pretentious. He would not pretend that he was oblivious to Hinata's beauty.

Hinata was a gentle soul. But there was one thing he had learned about her. Her gentleness did not make her immune to anger.

If looks could kill then the daggers in her eyes would have murdered him. The look she was giving him made him forget about her enticing body.

There were fires of fury that were burning behind her narrowed lavender eyes. She crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

He momentarily lost his composure. He would later on blame his lack of sleep. Maybe he blamed his lack of sleep because he was embarrassed that a glare from the shortest, most soft-spoken and least physically intimidating kunoichi in the cohort had made him lose his composure.

With his composure lost, he started the conversation in the stupidest way imaginable. It was not his proudest moment.

"Your hair looks different."

He cursed his mouth. What the hell was that ?

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews. Please don't stop. I'm sorry for taking so to update. The business of life is to blame. But don't worry I have no intention of not completing this book.

Until next time.

{The Immortal Sage}


End file.
